


Where We Go From Here

by LucindaRemyJohnson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 68,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaRemyJohnson/pseuds/LucindaRemyJohnson
Summary: Hermione Granger, 20 and divorced, no kids, and works at the Ministry of Magic. Draco Malfoy, 21 and entitled, biggest git you'll ever meet, also known as 'London's Playboy'. What starts off as a forced arrangement turns into so much more when the two are forced to look at the lives they've been leading since graduation. A story about moving on and learning 'where we go from here'





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is also posted to my FF account.

**HPOV**

I had my life all planned out from the moment I left Hogwarts.

I would marry Ron, work at the Ministry of Magic in the Magical Creatures Department, live in a nice house, and have great friends.

Everything had been going just as I'd planned.

Ron and I got married right after we graduated, and things were amazing.

At first.

After a year things got...worse. He had a short temper, which I'd always known, but it seemed to get considerably worse. He'd say horrible things to me and - well he just wasn't a pleasant man to be around.

I tried to make it work though. I tried to be a good wife and fix it - but it was far too broken.

A year and a half into the marriage he started cheating on me - well he could have been cheating on me before then, but he didn't make it known.

But I knew then, and it broke my heart a little more each time I saw a lacy pair of panties that weren't mine, a lipstick stain on the collar of his shirt - all these little things, things he did just to spite me - they all broke my heart.

I filed for a divorce after one year and ten months of marriage.

Merlin, I would never forget his face when I handed him the papers. He looked about ready to murder me - and I'm sure he would have had I not had the common sense to have my lawyer there with me.

Ginny and Harry had been shocked when I told them.

Not that I was surprised, we seemed like the perfect couple, because that's how he wanted it. So perfect that not even his sister knew how messed up everything was.

And _Merlin,_ the press had a field day once they heard about it. Rumors were flying left and right, some of them believable - most of them not.

There had been some reports that said I had been having an affair with a man from Paris, and was leaving to be with him. Of course when I didn't magically disappear to Paris that story faded away.

Then there was the one about Ron cheating on me. They said he'd been sleeping with Hannah Lincoln - which was ridiculous. He'd been sleeping with Lavender Brown -

Anyway, the reports said that they'd been seeing each other since before we left Hogwarts - which wasn't true either - in regards to Hannah _or_ Lavender.

Those too had died away when Ron's lawyers had threatened to sue.

Now everyone pretty much accepted it and found other things to report on - it had been six months already.

After the divorce Ron kept the house and most of what was in it - not that I cared. I wanted him to have it. That house was full of bad memories that I'd rather forget.

Instead I'd moved in to a flat in Muggle London in an attempt to distance myself from the Wizarding World.

Of course I still worked at the Ministry and I still visited often enough, but when I came home I was glad that it was to a normal place where magic didn't touch and nobody had read about my failed marriage.

Living alone after almost two years of living with someone - and roughly eight of living with other girls at Hogwarts - made it really strange to live in my own place.

I hated it at first. It was empty and quiet and I absolutely _hated_ it.

I hated that I missed him, even when he treated me as horribly as he did. I hated that he turned me into someone that I didn't even recognize.

 _That_ had to have been the part I hated the most. The fact that I didn't know who I was or what I wanted or _anything._ I had immersed myself in being a wife, in being Mrs. Weasley, that I forgot to worry about who I was, _me._ Hermione Jean Granger.

It was as if I was a stranger to myself, and I didn't know how to go about trying to figure out who I was.

Ginny and Harry said that I just needed time, but it felt like more than that. I didn't know what I needed, but I knew time wasn't going to fix this - at least not _just_ time.

I needed something, some change that would help me figure myself out, and until I found it I was going to have to deal with this feeling.

But one person who seemed to know exactly who he was and exactly what he wanted was Malfoy. He was in the paper regularly for shagging this girl or that girl. He was known as London's Playboy, and the name definitely fit.

Regardless of whether I agreed with his incessant habit of having to bed a different girl every night, I respected the fact that even though the papers sometimes made him out to be a complete cad - which I have no doubt that he is - he still didn't change how he acted.

He did whatever the bloody hell he pleased.

* * *

**DPOV**

London's Playboy indeed.

I'd shagged my fair share of bints, but the paper really did over exaggerate my finesse - which I wasn't complaining about.

On the contrary, it was quite helpful in getting _other_ bints.

My mother, of course, couldn't stand my habits, and made a point to bring it up every time I visited her at Malfoy Manor.

She was always talking about how I needed to grow up and take over the fucking business.

I didn't want to. I was twenty one and attractive - why the hell would I want to run the business? My mother seemed to be doing a good job of it all by herself, and I doubted she needed my help.

Ever since my father got locked away in Azkaban she'd been...different. More take charge, less...mousy.

Which I suppose was a good thing, but it also meant she had no shame about sticking her nose into my personal life.

She kept pestering me about getting a job, paying attention to what was going on in the business - _something_ \- but I had literally no interest in doing any of that just yet.

I was young and wanted to have fun, and I didn't think there was anything wrong with that.

I knew plenty of people who could stand to be a little more relaxed - my mother included.

Of course if I told her this she'd probably hex me, so I kept that to myself.

Pansy was almost as annoying as my mother when it came to my work ethic - or lack thereof really. She worked as a Healer at St. Mungos and was dating some bloke named Conner.

And every minute she wasn't saving lives or shagging Conner she was bugging me about 'growing up' or 'doing something with my life'.

Well I was quite content with what I was doing with my life, and the papers made that quite clear. They always showed pictures of me and some lucky bint of the night disappearing into my flat.

Blaise was an Auror, and as far as I knew he was still dating Lovegood - a rather unlikely pair in my opinion. The bint was loonier than anyone I'd ever met. The fact that he worked as an Auror, though, afforded me many great stories about the stupidity of one red-headed Weasel.

Though he'd been in the paper quite a bit a few months ago. Something about how he and Granger had divorced.

The paper spewed up a whole bunch of shit that seemed, even to me, implausible. Like foreign lovers and torrid affairs - it was all a little too...exciting for the likes of those two.

Not that I had a particular problem with Granger, but her ex husband continued to rub me the wrong way.

I hadn't actually seen Granger in at least a year. I mean sure she was in the paper - on rare occasion - but I'd never actually _seen_ her. I knew she worked at the Ministry of Magic - because that was literally the only reason she was ever in the bloody paper - and I knew that she didn't live in the Wizarding World.

I didn't exactly make it a point to know anything about her, though, so that could be why.

Blaise told me that Potter worked there too, and though he was definitely less of an idiot when it came to work, he still hung out with Weasley all the time - which led to him being roped into some pretty interesting situations.

Which Blaise, being the good friend that he was, told me about in great detail.

I didn't particularly care about the Golden Trio - sufficiently less _'trio'_ now that two of the three had a significant - _ahem_ \- issue with the other - but even I knew that Granger could do better.

Regardless, I made it a point not to associate with most people, only because they tended to want one of two things - my money, or the attention they'd get from the paper - neither of which I had much patience for.

I kept to myself - with my personal affairs anyway - the bints that traipsed in and out of my flat didn't count as personal...more like...pleasure.

And that was all I was concerned with, pleasure and fun.

* * *

**HPOV**

"Why don't you just consider it?"

I couldn't even believe I was having this conversation, let alone in the middle of the day when I had five thousand other things to do.

"Mrs. Malfoy, I appreciate the thought, but I don't think that'd be a good idea." I hedged, trying to be polite about the situation.

"Oh it's a _fabulous_ idea! He needs to learn responsibility, and who better than you to teach him?"

"Um...anybody?"

"Nonsense," she said, pushing her white-blonde hair behind her ears, "You're the perfect person. Dedicated, focused, organized - you're the perfect worker, Kingsley said so himself. Please, Ms. Granger."

I sighed, running a hand through my hair, "What does Malfoy think about this?"

"You just leave that to me, Ms. Granger. He'll show up tomorrow, bright and early." she said, her light blue eyes watching me carefully.

"But what could I possibly teach him? I work in the Magical Creatures Department. That has next to nothing to do with business or with him learning how to run one."

She shook her head, "It's not about him learning to run the business, I'm sure he can figure that out with a little help from me. It's about him learning a good job ethic, learning responsibility, learning how to handle himself in a professional environment. That's what you can teach him, Ms. Granger. I'm sure of it."

I didn't particularly want to do this, because I saw a million and one ways that this could end absolutely _terribly,_ but Narcissa Malfoy was quite the intimidating woman, and I knew Kingsley would have my arse if I didn't do this.

I took a deep breath and said, "Okay, but only if he's really okay with it. I don't want him to be mad -"

"Nonsense. Leave that to me. He'll be the perfect gentleman...well...as perfect as he can ever be." she said with a small smile.

"Okay...well I guess I'll see him tomorrow then."

She smiled, "Thank you Ms. Granger. This will be an amazing experience for him."

She stood up and I followed her to the door. I needed to go and get paperwork from Justin and I was already ten minutes late.

"No problem Mrs. Malfoy. If anything changes just owl me."

She nodded and disappeared down the long hallway, while I made a run for Justin's office four doors down.

"Merlin, Hermione, what took you so long?" asked Justin, looking up from whatever it was he was reading.

I walked in and closed the door, leaning my head against it and closing my eyes, trying to take a few deep breaths before I answered him.

"Narcissa Malfoy was just in my office."

His eyes widened and he motioned for me to take a seat, which I did, rather ungracefully.

"What did she say? What did she _want_?"

I groaned, dropping my head onto his desk, "She wants Malfoy to come and be my assistant."

" _What_?" yelled Justin.

My head shot up and I glared at him, "Will you keep your voice down? I'm still banking on the fact that Narcissa can't convince him to come in."

Justin snorted and said, "Yeah right. What Narcissa Malfoy wants, Narcissa Malfoy gets. Besides I think she's right. He needs to do something. All I ever see him in the paper for is -"

"Yeah, yeah I know. _Everyone_ knows. But why did I have to be the one to help him? Why not you?" I complained, dropping my head back onto the desk.

"Because you're the best worker here, and she probably wanted him to get a good kick in the arse." he said with a smile.

A smile that did absolutely nothing for me.

I mean why in the _world_ had I agreed to this? I was completely insane.

I took a deep breath and decided to get to work. I was majorly behind.

"Do you have those papers I asked for?"

He nodded, spinning around in his chair to face his file cabinet.

While he looked for the papers I tried to focus on anything but how awkward tomorrow would be.

And it was only Tuesday.

Oh Merlin.

"Here you go."

I took the papers from him and said, "Thanks Justin."

He nodded and right before I left his office he said, "Be sure to keep me informed on how this Malfoy thing goes."

I glared at his smirking face and went back to my office, hopeful that Malfoy was too stubborn to let his mother talk him into this.

* * *

**DPOV**

"You did _what_?"

My mother had definitely lost her mind if she thought I was going to agree to this.

"I went down to the Ministry and spoke to Ms. Granger, who said she would be happy to have you as an assistant." she said, her voice as calm as ever.

I couldn't believe she had the nerve to go and get me a job, and working for _Granger_ no less.

"Are you insane? There's no bloody way I'm doing that."

She smirked, and it was times like these where I thought that I might have gotten that little signature from her, because she did it extremely well.

"I think you'll find it quite beneficial for you to take this job."

"Why?" I snapped, glaring at her across the table.

She really knew how to ruin a nice dinner.

"Because you'll learn a lot. You'll be ready to take over the business in a few years."

I snorted, "Nice try, but no."

She sighed, "Well that's a shame. I was kind of hoping you'd go along with it so I didn't have to resort to this."

"Resort to what?"

"If you don't do this, I'm cutting you off."

" _What_?" I asked, eyes wide.

She couldn't be serious.

"You heard me, dear. I love you, but you need to get your priorities straight. What kind of mother would I be if I didn't keep your best interests at heart?"

I didn't even have words. I was _beyond_ pissed at her, and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it.

If she cut me off I'd be screwed.

I mean really, how bad could it be to work with... _for_ , Granger?

"When did you tell her I would start?"

"Tomorrow." she said, her smile almost splitting her face.

"Are you kidding me? That gives me no time to mentally prepare myself for the verbal beating she's bound to give me."

If it was one thing I remembered about Granger, it was her witty comebacks and sarcastic remarks.

I'd heard plenty of them during our Hogwarts days.

My mother simply shook her head and said, "She's quite different from how I remember her, though I didn't know her well to begin with."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean she's quieter now. Not the type of person you'd assume to 'verbally beat' anybody, let alone you." she said, getting up from the table.

"When you're ready to leave, do make sure my wards are set up correctly - and I expect to hear good things from Ms. Granger after tomorrow." she said, standing up and leaving the dining room.

I groaned and ran a hand through my hair. It was possible that Granger was just quiet around my mother, because I found it _incredibly_ hard to believe that the feisty Gryffindor Princess wouldn't have something to say about me working for her - _assisting_ her.

I shoved the thoughts away and stood up, heading for the floo.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**DPOV**

When I got to the fourth floor of the Ministry of Magic I was decidedly not in the best mood.

I hadn't been up this early since...well since Hogwarts.

Aside from that, it was rather annoying how everyone was staring at me, as if wondering why the hell I was there.

I ignored all of them, though, and followed my mother's directions to the office all the way at the end of the hall.

I knocked twice and then pushed the door open, and I was surprised by what I saw.

Granger's office looked rather...haphazard. On her desk towered books, files, loose papers, and other odds and ends.

The file cabinet behind the desk had two drawers open, and a stack of files piled on top.

There was a chair on the opposite side of the desk, a few lamps around the room - one was even sitting precariously on a stack of books on her desk.

I was a little worried that if I knocked something over the whole room might crumble.

I never would have taken Granger as one to be messy - then again I didn't know how busy they kept her here.

Before I could move away from the half shut door, it swung open, almost hitting me, and Granger walked in with a stack of files in her arms.

When she saw me her eyes widened and she dropped the files, scattering papers all over the floor.

"Way to go, Granger. You clearly still walk like you've got two left feet."

"Oh Merlin, I'm sorry." she stuttered, bending down to start picking up the papers. "I didn't hit you with the door, did I?"

I sighed, but bent down and helped her grab the papers before I said, "No."

She nodded, not looking at me, and continued grabbing the papers.

When she'd gotten the ones that were closest to her she stood up, tossing them onto the one free spot on her desk, before waiting awkwardly for me to hand her the papers.

When I did she mumbled a thank you and tossed them onto her desk as well.

"Granger, what the bloody hell is up with your office?" I asked, unable to keep the thought to myself.

Her eyes widened and she looked around her office, a slight blush tinting her cheeks.

"Um," she said, tucking a stray curl behind her ear, "I meant to charm this before you got here. I didn't think..."

"Didn't think what?"

"That you'd be here on time."

I smirked, "Ouch, Granger. Your words hurt me."

She rolled her eyes, the only hint of her old self I'd seen so far, and said, "Take a seat. I have to explain what you're going to be doing."

"Assisting you, right?" I asked, taking a seat.

She flicked her wand and the mess around us disappeared, flying into the filing cabinet.

"Yes, but I'm assuming you have no idea what I do."

"No, how would I? I could care less about, what is this, Magical Creatures?" I asked, studying her face.

She looked similar to what she'd looked like at Hogwarts. Her hair was less awful, but she still wore those unsightly robes that seemed three sizes too big.

She sighed and said, "We control and regulate magical creatures. We make sure that they're not exposing themselves and that they're not being hunted. We take care of any problems that might arise. There's a scale, one to five, that we use to rate the magical creatures. One is boring, five means that it's a known wizard killer or it's impossible to train or domesticate. Two through four fall somewhere between both of those. Cases that are ranked with a five are considered more important, so if those come up those will be the ones I need you to make sure you get to me first."

I stared at her, trying to remember everything she'd just said. This might not be the cakewalk I was expecting it to be.

"Are you following me so far?" she asked, a slight smile on her face when she noticed the slightly confused look I was giving her.

"Of course, Granger. I'm not bloody daft." I snapped.

She suppressed a chuckle and turned her chair around to face the file cabinet. She pulled out five files and then turned back around, spreading them out in front of me on the desk.

"I'm just going to show you examples of what each one of these would look like when you see them, okay?"

"I told you I understood you."

"And I think you're lying. So shut up and pay attention."

I opened my mouth to reply, but she started talking again.

"Okay, see this X here?"

I nodded.

"This means the creatures is a one - boring and harmless to humans. The two that we deal with are Flobberworms and Horklumps. These aren't something I usually have to deal with unless there's nothing else going on."

Okay, I understood that. I nodded and she closed the file, opening the next one.

"Okay, this has two X's, so that means that it's harmless and can be domesticated. This category is pretty vast. We've got about twenty five creatures that fall under XX, but a few would be Chizpurfles, Romaras, and Barn Owls."

"So they're a step above X's?"

She nodded, "Yeah, but just barely."

"Okay, keep going." I said, motioning to the other files.

"These are three X's, and they might cause a problem, but normal wizards should be able to handle these without an issue." she said, her eyes flitting over the file.

"So how many creatures fall into this category?"

"About thirty three. They're creatures like Hippogriffs and Red Caps."

I nodded and she closed that file, pulling the other one open.

"These are four X creatures, and they're mostly dangerous. They need specially equipped wizards with good knowledge of them. Some of them, though, are just endangered or hard to catch, so they can fall under XXXX too." she said, closing the file and tossing it to the other side of the desk.

"What creatures fall into that category?" I asked.

I couldn't believe that I was actually interested in this, but I guess it could be worse.

"Things like a phoenix, centaurs, unicorns, and sphinxes." she said, as if she'd said this a hundred times already - then again she might have.

"So the last category is five X's."

"Yes, and these are the known wizard killers, like I said before, and they're impossible to domesticate."

I looked at the file she had chosen, and it was a Dragon.

"I thought you could train them."

She nodded, "Yeah, that's the somewhat confusing part. Creatures like Dragons and Basilisks can be trained by Dragonologists and Parselmouths."

I ran a hand through my hair and said, "So if it's a five X then that's a priority?"

"Exactly. Anything above three comes to me, and if there's nothing going on then you can bring twos and ones." she said, standing up.

"Come on, I'm going to show you the records room. This is where you'll go to get files and information that I might need for a case."

I stood up and followed her, but when we passed by a slightly open door we heard someone call her name.

She sighed and said, "Wait here."

She disappeared into someone's office so I leaned against the wall trying to remember what she'd told me so far. I refused to look like a bloody dumbarse in front of Hermione fucking Granger.

"Well how's it going?" asked a male voice.

I heard Granger groan before she said, "It's fine, Justin. We haven't tried to hex each other...yet."

"And he hasn't called you..."

"No, he hasn't." she answered quickly.

I couldn't help but flinch. I might be a git, but I did regret calling her a Mudblood all those times.

Hexing her though...I wasn't exactly above that, and clearly neither was she.

"Well good...if anything happens, let me know. Okay? And not just with Malfoy, but with Ron too."

She was quiet for a moment before she said, "I'll keep you posted on Malfoy."

All of a sudden the door opened and she stepped out.

"Sorry about that." she said, continuing down the hallway.

I was curious about what was going on with the Weasel, but not curious enough to ask.

Not that it was my bloody business in the first place.

She showed me the records room, explained how everything worked, and when we got back to her office she explained how I'd answer the phone and what to do in almost every bloody situation imaginable.

"Granger, I think I've got it."

She nodded and sat down, pulling out a file that looked about ready to burst, and started flipping through the pages.

"Malfoy, I need you to go down to the records room and pull anything you find on Romanian Longhorns."

I nodded and headed out. Maybe working for Granger wouldn't be _too_ awful.

 _Ha._ It could have been worse. My mother could've made me work in the Auror Department.

The thought of working for either Potter or Weasley made me sick.

So yeah...Granger wasn't so bad.

It was a little strange though, because she wasn't the usual...sarcastic person I'd known back at Hogwarts.

She had a few comebacks, but not nearly as many as I would've expected from her.

But whatever suited her was fine with me. If she wasn't snapping sarcastic remarks at me then maybe this time would go by faster and we'd actually manage to get along.

 _Ha._ Yeah right. Granger and I getting along...something was bound to happen, and if it wasn't her smart mouth, it'd be mine.

* * *

**HPOV**

Draco wasn't _horrible._

He wasn't exactly pleasant, what with his little remarks and that arrogance he walked around with like a second skin, but he wasn't as horrible as he'd been in school.

Which was something.

I guess.

"Do you do anything interesting at work, Granger?"

I looked up from the file I'd been reading and saw him staring at me from his chair.

"It's work, it's not always interesting."

"It doesn't seem like it's ever interesting, Granger."

"Well then it's a good thing you'll be running a business and not working in the Ministry." I snapped, looking back down at the file.

He snorted, "I'm not running the business for a while."

I sighed, "Are you going to let me get any work done? Because I don't exactly feel the need to discuss your life."

He glared at me, "You should be thanking me for talking to you in the first place."

" _Thanking you_?" I asked, slamming the file closed, "Why in the _world_ would I thank you for anything?"

He smirked, "Because I'm Draco Malfoy."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Just because other witches are stupid enough to think you have charm, Malfoy, doesn't mean I am."

He snorted, "You wouldn't know, because I'm not trying to be charming, Granger."

"Because you're not." I said, looking back at the file.

All of a sudden he snatched it out of my hands and said, "It makes you look stupid to comment on things that you know nothing about."

"Trust me, I've been around you long enough to know that you're an insufferable git. Now give that back." I said, motioning to the file.

"Then how would you explain -"

"Malfoy, I could think of a hundred things I would rather do than sit here and discuss your sex life."

"I would think you'd like to live vicariously through me, since it doesn't seem like you've been fucking anybody." he said with a haughty smirk.

"Malfoy, watch your language!" I snapped, "We're at work."

He just laughed and said, "You need to relax, Granger."

Before I could say anything the phone rang, and he answered it.

"Magical Creatures Department, Ms. Granger's office, this is her assistant speaking, how can I help you?"

I couldn't deny the fact that when he wanted to he could sound professional, but that didn't change the fact that I wanted to hex him into next week.

"Hold please." he pressed a button on the phone and said, "It's your Weasel."

My eyes widened and I immediately said, "He's not my anything. Tell him I'm not here."

He looked at me questioningly, but did what I asked.

"Ms. Granger's not in her office right now, but I'll let her know that you called."

He paused, listening to whatever it was that Ron was saying, and then said, "Well that seems like something you would discuss with Ms. Granger. Not that I'd recommend it."

Before waiting for him to reply Malfoy hung up, seeming a bit tense.

"Do you still talk to him?"

I sighed and said, "Sometimes."

"Well you should stop." he said, glancing at the clock.

I opened my mouth to ask what Ron had said, but the clock struck five and Malfoy stood up.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Granger."

With that he was gone, and I was left confused about more than one thing.

How was the rest of this working relationship going to go, because if Draco and I kept arguing nothing good could come of it.

What had Ron called about, and what was I going to do about it?

And why had Malfoy told me to stop talking to him? I mean it wasn't as if he'd ever shown any interest in my life before, so why now?

I shook my head, grabbing my purse and heading for the elevators.

I would ask him about it tomorrow.

Now I was going to go home and call my dad. It had been too long since we'd last talked.


	3. Chapter 3

**HPOV**

I hadn't seen my father in two years - basically as long as my relationship with Ron was.

I suppose that was yet another reason for me to hate Ron, he'd kept me from my father. He'd kept me from most people, actually.

But since my mom wasn't around anymore, my dad was the only family I had left, and it was really important for me to stay in touch with him now.

I had called him last week after work and he'd agreed to meet me for dinner today after work.

He lived in Paris, and as far as I knew he stayed alone. Not that I blamed him. When my mom had been killed he'd been a wreck. We both were. He felt guilty that he hadn't been able to do anything to save her, and I felt guilty that they'd been involved in the War at all.

He seemed better though, and every time I'd talked to him he'd seemed like he was happy, so I was excited to see him.

Now all I had to do was make it through another day with Malfoy.

We hadn't hexed each other at all last week, though we'd come close once last Friday when he made a comment about my hair - but other than that we'd stuck to our casual insults and sly remarks.

He was actually a pretty good worker, and even though he had a comment to make about almost _everything,_ he still did his job.

It seemed to me that Narcissa didn't have anything to worry about with him, because when he wanted to do something he could, and he did it well.

Malfoy had just gone to get a file from the records room and pick up a few documents from Justin, so I was in my office alone when the phone rang.

"Magical Creatures Department, Hermione Granger speaking, how can I help you?"

"Well I was wondering when I'd catch you at the office."

I froze at the sound of his voice, unsure of whether I should hang up or see what he wanted.

"How can I help you, Ronald?"

"I wanted to talk."

"Why? Lavender all shagged out?" I snapped, the words out of my mouth before I could register them.

"Shut your fucking mouth, Hermione. I called to be nice. I figured maybe you'd learned your lesson and were ready to come home, but I see I'll still have to do something about that smart mouth of yours." he snapped.

I closed my eyes, trying to fight down the feeling of nausea, and said, "That's not my home anymore, and I'm never coming back."

He laughed, the sound devoid of any real humor and said, "Trust me, _Mione,_ you'll be coming back. Whether I have to show up at that pretty little flat of yours in Muggle London or you come on your own. So what do you say we go to dinner tonight and you can make it up to me?"

Before I could say anything the phone had disappeared.

I looked up and saw Malfoy, his expression tense as he said, "Keep calling here, Weasley, and I promise you you'll regret it."

He hung up the phone and turned to me, "Are you okay?"

I wanted to nod. To say yes, I'm fine, like I always did. But for some reason the words wouldn't come. For some reason I couldn't do anything except shake my head.

"For fuck's sake, Granger, you seriously need to do something about him." he said, leaning against the side of my desk next to my chair.

"What would you suggest I do, Malfoy?"

"Report him."

"To who? He's an Auror - and a trusted one at that. Who are they really going to believe?"

He sighed and said, "You can't keep letting him do that. What did he say to you?"

"How did you even know it was him?"

He sighed, "You have the same expression every time he calls, Granger. Now what did he say?"

"Why do you care?" I asked, grabbing the files I had stacked on my desk and heading for the door.

He groaned and grabbed my elbow, the first time he'd actually touched me, and said, "Because he's a git, and nobody deserves to be treated like that. Not even you." he added with a sarcastic smirk, and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Thanks for the concern, Malfoy, but it's fine, really."

He let go of my elbow, but walked to the records room with me.

"If I give you something, will you promise to humor me?" he asked, a strange expression on his face.

"Depends." I said, walking back into my office.

He lifted a silver chain from around his neck and said, "Wear this, and if something happens I can help you."

I studied the chain and noticed there was a serpent with emeralds for eyes hanging from it.

"I'm not wearing something so Slytherin."

"Granger," he said, clearly annoyed with me, "If that idiot does try to come to your flat -"

"How do you know that's what he -"

"Granger," he snapped, "Just wear the bloody necklace. I'm trying to do something _nice,_ don't ruin it."

"But _why_ are you doing something nice?"

"I have my reasons, Granger."

"Fine," I snapped, sliding the chain over my head and tucking it into my robes, "I'll wear the stupid necklace." And then quieter, "Thank you."

I didn't know why Malfoy took an interest in my personal life, and I didn't know what this necklace was going to do to help, but I appreciated the thought, especially coming from him.

"You're welcome, difficult bint." he said with a smirk.

I stuck my tongue out at him and asked, "Is it hot in here to you? They said something about limiting magical use around the Ministry and now it feels like it's burning up."

He chuckled and said, "Well I'd hate to see what you think about tomorrow. It's supposed to be even warmer."

I sighed, "Well it's almost five, you can leave now if you want."

He raised an eyebrow, "It's four thirty."

I shrugged, "Oh well, I've got somewhere to be tonight, and I'd rather just leave now."

He smirked, "Why Ms. Granger, I do believe you're depriving me of thirty minutes of learning."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Then stay thirty minutes longer on Monday."

He chuckled and nodded, walking over to the door, but I shook my head.

"We'll use the floo."

He chuckled and said, "Granger, are you ditching work?"

"Shh, I'm simply excusing myself a few minutes early. Now come on, I don't have all day."

* * *

**DPOV**

I wanted to beat that fucking weasel's arse.

He was no better than my own bastard of a father, and if he tried anything I'd make sure he'd regret if for the rest of his miserable life.

It wasn't even _about_ Granger, not really anyway. I mean she didn't deserve to be treated like that, but it was more the fact that it reminded me of how my father acted towards my mother for all those years. It literally made me sick to see a woman being treated like that by some arrogant prick.

I wasn't the best guy when it came to girls, considering I shagged my fair share, but I'd never laid a hand on one - something that my father hadn't felt the same about.

I shook my head and decided that I wanted to go out to a club tonight - but apparently my mother and Pansy had a different idea.

When I walked into my flat they were both sitting on the couch drinking wine and talking - and they had the nerve to act like I wasn't even there.

I cleared my throat and hung my robes up on the hook before grabbing a glass and filling it with Fire Whiskey.

"Draco, dear, aren't you early?"

"Granger left early so she let me go too." I said, eyeing the two women currently sitting on my couch.

"How's that been working out, by the way?" asked Pansy.

"Better than I thought it would."

"Miss Granger told me that you're an exceptional worker." said my mother.

My eyes widened, "Really?"

"You seem surprised." she said with a smirk.

I _was_ surprised. As snarky and sarcastic as I was with Granger, I was surprised to say the least that she'd been giving my mother positive reviews.

"Why are you two here?" I asked instead.

"We thought that you'd like to go out to dinner." said my mother, looking to Pansy.

I raised an eyebrow and said, "No offense mother, but -"

"Not with me, with your friends, Draco." she said with a sigh, shaking her head, "I've got some things to handle with the business."

"Blaise and Theo said that they miss hanging out with you, and Conner's coming too." said Pansy, a hopeful look on her face.

"Where did you want to go?"

"It's this restaurant in Paris, it just reopened a few days ago."

I sighed, "What's the name?"

" _Belle_ ,"

"Sure, fine, now could you two get out so that I can get ready?" I asked, exasperated.

All I had wanted was to go out to a club, bring home some bint - but no, I was going to dinner in Paris.

I suppose it could be worse.

My mother kissed my cheek and Pansy gave me a hug before they apparated away - after I'd sworn on my _life_ that I'd show up at the restaurant.

I sighed and walked into the bathroom to shower and change clothes, and by the time I was done it was half past six.

With a sigh I grabbed my wand and apparated to _Belle._

**~OoOoOoOoOoOoO~**

"So it's really not horrible working for Granger?" asked Blaise, earning himself an elbow to the ribs from Luna.

"Of course it wouldn't be, Hermione's a great person." she said, defending her friend.

"Merlin, woman, you've got quite an elbow there." said Blaise, frowning as he rubbed at his chest.

I rolled my eyes and said, "She's alright."

"Different though, right?" asked Luna, her milky blue eyes meeting mine.

I nodded slightly and then changed the subject, "What's with you, Theo, you've been awfully quiet tonight."

Theo huffed and said, "My arsehole of a soon to be _ex_ boyfriend is ignoring my phone calls again."

Pansy rolled her eyes and said, "Jonathan's on call you idiot. He's probably too busy to _pee,_ let alone answer a bloody phone call."

Jonathan was a Healer like Pansy. She'd been the one to introduce the two, and they'd been pretty much inseparable ever since - but they fought often, over the dumbest things - like this.

"I'm his boyfriend!" pouted Theo, "He should know that I'm a priority, and if he's going to be on call he should _inform_ me so that I'm not worried -"

"You're not worried," interrupted Blaise, "You think he's ignoring you and -"

"But what if he wasn't? He could be dying somewhere -"

"Oh shut up, drama queen. I just told you he's on call at St. Mungo's. He'll be done in a few hours and I'm sure he'll call you back then - no doubt terrified of your wrath after seeing how many missed calls he has." said Pansy, returning to snogging Conner.

Theo groaned and said, "All these fucking couples."

"I'm technically the only one not in a relationship, Theo." I pointed out, taking a sip of my drink.

He rolled his eyes, "That's your own bloody fault. All these poor girls fall victim to -"

"Not this again." I said, leaning back in my chair.

Luna chuckled and said, "You have to admit, Draco, you do get around quite a bit. If you wanted a girlfriend -"

"I never said I wanted one, Lovegood."

"And one day you will, but your little pecker won't work anymore because -"

I interrupted Theo and said, "It is _hardly_ little and I _highly_ doubt that it would stop working just because -"

"Just because you like to shag anything that moves?"

We all turned our attention to a smirking Granger, but I forgot about her snarky comment as soon as I saw what she was wearing.

She had on a red pencil skirt that hugged her curves - _curves I didn't even know she fucking had_ \- and a black button down shirt, the top two buttons undone to show off her ample cleavage - _cleavage that I didn't even know she fucking had_ \- and black heels that seemed to make her legs look like they stretched on for miles.

So _this_ is what she'd had to do today, a _date._

I realized that everyone was chuckling at Granger's oh-so-clever little remark, and I rolled my eyes, "Very funny, Granger."

She shrugged, "I just couldn't resist."

Luna stood up and hugged her, "Wow, you look great. I didn't know you'd be coming here."

"Last minute change of plans." she said simply, brushing it off.

"Well I'll let you guys get back to your meal." she said with a smile.

Everyone said their goodbyes and I watched as she weaved her way through the restaurant and took a seat across from a man who looked nearly three times her age.

Before I could voice this, though, Theo was talking.

"Did anyone know Granger looked like _that_?"

Blaise and Conner chuckled and shook their heads, but Luna rolled her eyes.

"She's always been pretty, you idiots. You've just been too blind - or _gay_ ," she said, looking at Theo, "To notice."

Pansy nodded, "I've never really talked to her, but even _I_ knew that she was a knock out."

Theo looked to me and said, "You've been working with her for two weeks, did _you_ know she looked like that?"

I simply shook my head, my eyes wandering back over to the table she was at.

Why the hell was she there with some old guy?

"Who the fuck is she on a date with?" I asked, unable to contain the question.

Everyone turned to look and Blaise chuckled, "Maybe she likes older guys - _ow, Luna, what the hell?_ "

She had elbowed him again, and turned back to look at me, an annoyed expression on her face, "That's her _dad_."

 _Oh_.

"Why are they in Paris?" asked Conner, "I thought they were from London?"

"They are. He lived there before his wife died." said Luna, a sad expression on her face.

Conner's eyes widened and he nodded slowly, "So Hermione's mom..."

Luna shook her head and said, "I know you weren't here, but during the War her mom was killed. We don't talk about it, so I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't bring it up."

Conner was from America, and had moved here after the War had been over, so he only heard stories of what had happened.

Granger's story definitely had to be one of the most fucked up - from losing her mom to being tortured in my house - she had definitely had a hard time.

Conner simply nodded and Theo said, "It doesn't look like whatever they're talking about is going too well."

We all looked over and noticed that Granger was glaring at her father, and he was gesturing with his hands a lot.

She shook her head and said something else, to which her father stood up - slamming his chair back - and left.

We all averted our gaze as he flew past us, but looked back to Granger once he was gone.

She didn't seem too distraught. In fact she flagged down the waiter and a few minutes later he came back with a bottle of champagne and a piece of what looked like tiramisu.

"I'm going to go see if she's okay." said Luna, kissing Blaise on the cheek before walking over to her.

I couldn't deny the fact that I was rather curious, but so was everyone else at the table.

"What do you think happened?" asked Pansy, studying the two girls across the restaurant.

Theo shrugged, "Whatever it was sure did piss off daddy."

Maybe Lovegood would share when she came back.

* * *

**HPOV**

"He has a _what_?"

I nodded, taking another sip of my champagne, "A girlfriend. A girlfriend who he's been seeing for the past _year and a half_ and who he's known for the past two and a half. Do you know what that means, Luna?"

She looked confused for a moment, but then her eyes widened, "That he started talking to her six months after the War."

"Six months after his wife died." I said, disgusted by even having to say it.

The fact that he hadn't told me before now was a whole other issue - then again half of me wished he hadn't brought it up at all.

"What did he say?" she asked, looking longingly at my dessert.

I chuckled and handed her a fork, pushing the plate between us, "He said that he wanted me to meet her. He thought it was the right time since I got rid of that prick, Ron. Said her name was Lucinda."

"I take it she's French?"

I shook my head, "Italian. They met at some bistro in Italy when he was traveling after the War."

"Well what did you say?"

I snorted, "You mean at the end? I told him that he must have just forgotten all about mom - forgot about her a long time ago it seemed. I mean _six months_ , Luna. Six months to get over someone you've spent your whole life with. How is that possible?"

"Who knows? I can't imagine what he must have felt like to lose his wife, maybe he was just trying to -"

"I appreciate you coming over here, Luna, I really do, but I think I'm just going to head home. It's been a long night." I said softly.

She sighed, but nodded standing up and walking with me until we got to her table. I hugged her and waved goodbye to the rest of the people at the table, before I headed outside to apparate home.

**~OoOoOoOoO~**

I had no idea how to feel about what my dad had told me.

On one hand I was happy for him, of course I was, but I was also hurt. He hadn't told me about this woman - though part of that was my fault for letting Ron keep me away from him, but that didn't make me any less angry.

It wasn't okay for him to just get over my mom in six months, I mean what kind of person did that?

So it wasn't even just Ron, because he could have told me he'd met somebody before Ron and I had even gotten married.

I shook my head and kicked my heels off, stripping out of my clothes on the way to the bathroom.

I turned on the shower and while I waited for the water to warm up, I stood in front of the mirror, looking at Malfoy's silver chain that hung low around my neck.

I wanted to take it off, but something about having it on made me feel just a little safer, even if I wasn't sure that it would work.

I stepped into the shower, enjoying the feel of the warm water on my shoulders for as long as I possibly could.

With a sigh I got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around myself and heading into my room.

I liked my flat. It had two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen with an attached dining room, and a living room. It was perfect for me, and I'd been able to decorate it however I wanted - which I hadn't been able to do when Ron and I had been married.

The walls were light colors, yellows, blues, greens - and I had paintings hanging on the walls. The furniture was mismatched and there were quilts my mom had made strewn across the couch and my bed - and I wouldn't have it any other way.

The house I'd lived in with Ron was so...unlived in. Everything was new and shiny and expensive and _boring._ It wasn't home - it didn't feel like home.

 _This,_ though, this felt like home.

I changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top and went into the kitchen, pouring myself a glass of white wine in hopes of easing my nerves.

I sat down on the couch across from the fireplace, enjoying it's warmth, while I mindlessly flipped through the channels.

A few minutes later there was a knock on my door, and I stood up, looking through the peep-hole in the door.

And had to force myself not to panic.

It was Ron, with a bottle of wine in one hand.

He knocked on the door again, and I jumped back, knocking over the lamp on the end table.

"Oh come on now, Mione. I heard you were out at dinner, even though I told you we were going to dinner tonight, but here I am anyway, trying to work it out."

I didn't have to see him to know the condescending smirk he always wore when he talked to me was plastered on his face.

"Go away, Ron. I'm tired."

He banged on the door again, rattling it, and I cursed myself for not having set up my wards - where the hell was my wand?

"Now, Hermione, is that any way to treat someone who's come all this way to see you? Open the door and let's talk."

I didn't respond, instead searching the living room for my wand.

He banged on the door again and said, "I don't think you want me to have to open the door for you, baby, but I will."

I felt nauseous hearing him call me baby, but I had to find my wand. I left the living room and headed back into my bedroom, when I heard the sound of something exploding.

I heard him slam the wine bottle down on the counter before he started walking back down the hall towards my room.

I shut the door, locking it, though I knew that wouldn't stop him. He had his wand, and I still didn't know where I'd left mine.

"See, I just wanted to talk, but it's apparent that you're not quite ready for that. I'm going to have to teach you a lesson first."

Then the door flew open, and I screamed, scrambling over the bed, snatching my purse off the floor, and running into the bathroom.

Having now effectively trapped myself, I had no idea what I was going to do.

I dug through my purse and found my wand, though my hand was shaking so badly I doubted I'd be able to aim correctly anyway.

He slammed his fist against the door of the bathroom and I screamed again, dropping my wand onto the tile floor.

I picked it up, tossing my purse onto the floor and facing the door.

All of a sudden all the noise stopped and I moved closer to the door, pressing my ear against it, but I couldn't hear anything.

I took a deep breath and pushed open the door, pointing my wand around my bedroom, but it was empty.

I glanced out into the hallway and saw that the wine bottle was still on the counter, but I couldn't see Ron anywhere.

I took a deep breath and stepped out into the hallway, walking towards the living room, trying to gain some control over my breathing.

I was fine. Everything was -

My train of thought was cut off when Ron yanked my hair, pushing me back against the wall, and said, "I don't like chasing you, baby."

"Let me go." I said, trying to shove him off me.

Instead his grip on my hair tightened and I screamed again, tears springing to my eyes.

"No, actually what's going to happen is we're going to sit down and -"

Before he could finish his train of thought a very dishevelled looking Malfoy came through my floo looking incredibly pissed off.


	4. Chapter 4

**HPOV**

"Get your fucking hands off her, Weasley."

Ron snorted, "Really? You have the _Ferret_ coming to your rescue now? You really are pathetic."

He shoved me onto the ground by my hair, causing my wand to slide across the hardwood floor, before I felt one solid kick to my side, effectively knocking the air out of me.

I heard a crash, but I couldn't see what was happening, because that would require moving, and the sudden sharp pain that was radiating through my ribcage wasn't about to let me do that.

So instead I opted on listening.

"Since when did Hermione become _your_ fucking business, Ferret?" asked Ron, his voice slightly strained.

"When you decided to put your hands on her."

I forced myself into a sitting position, gasping at the new surge of white hot pain that lanced through my right side.

Something was definitely broken.

"Did you call him here?" he asked, glaring daggers at me, but as soon as he moved towards me Malfoy froze him.

"Are you okay?" asked Malfoy, his eyes immediately going to where I was holding my side.

A muscle in his jaw twitched, but before he could say anything Ron lunged forward, knocking both of them onto the ground.

I forced myself to crawl over to where my wand was, pushed myself into a standing position, and cast a jinx on Ron, causing him to flip upside down and dangle in the air.

"You stupid _bitch_!" yelled Ron, flailing his arms around.

I dropped my wand and leaned back against the wall, the pain in my ribs was _intense_ and it took everything in me not to just curl up into a ball - though that probably wouldn't ease the pain.

I mean _breathing_ hurt - which was a pretty big problem.

"Now when I let you down, you're going to get your sorry arse out of here." snapped Malfoy, his expression deadly, and it took me straight back to the War.

Ron didn't say anything, but Malfoy lifted the hex, causing him to fall to the ground with a thud. He stood up, glaring at me, and said, "Your little Ferret won't always be around. Remember that."

With a _pop_ he was gone, and that left me and Malfoy standing in my living room.

I had my eyes closed, trying to figure out what the hell I was going to do, when I felt Malfoy step in front of me.

"You think it's broken?"

I opened my eyes and studied his appearance. His shirt was unbuttoned, his hair was a ruffled mess, and I was suddenly terrified of what I might have interrupted.

I mean he could have been in the process of -

"Oh Merlin, Malfoy, what were you doing before you came over here?"

"What, why?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

"I mean you...you..." I gestured towards him, which was a _horrible_ idea.

I winced, closing my eyes against the pain, and heard Malfoy sigh.

"Come on, you need to lay down so I can fix that." he said, taking my elbow and steering me back towards my bedroom.

I winced, shifting onto the bed as carefully as I could, while Malfoy took a seat next to me on the bed.

"And as far as what I was doing before," he said with a smirk, "It was nothing of great importance."

Before I could respond he leaned forward, his hands moving the material of my tanktop up until I grabbed his hand and glared at him, ignoring - or trying to ignore - the fiery pain that shot through my side at the movement.

"Granger, if you want me to heal you, that would require that you let me _see_ what needs to be healed." he said, a smirk on his face.

The thought of Malfoy seeing me in my bra did little for my mood, but I couldn't very well deal with this pain, so I let go of his hand and focused on the ceiling.

His hands were gentle as he slid my shirt up and performed a few tests with his wand. Then I felt his hand on my ribs, and heat started radiating from it, and soon after that the pain eased to something I could manage.

I took a deep breath and sat up - with Malfoy's help - and looked around my room.

I couldn't believe what had just happened - moreover, I couldn't believe that Malfoy had actually showed up and helped me...just like he'd said he would.

"You can't stay here, Granger."

I turned and looked at him - he had moved to a standing position near the bed.

"It's two o'clock in the morning, where the hell am I supposed to go?" I shook my head, "No, I'll be fine here. I doubt he's coming back today."

"You have no idea what could've happened if I hadn't -"

"I know _exactly_ what would have happened." I snapped, pushing myself off the bed and walking out into the living room.

I heard him sigh before he said, "Well you _shouldn't_ know. He can't just -"

"He can, he did, he does, and he will again." I said, picking up the lamp that I'd knocked over earlier, and slid my wand into my back pocket.

"The hell he will." snapped Malfoy.

I turned to look at him and he was studying me closely.

"What the hell happened to you? You used to be -"

"Different. I know. I hear that a lot, but guess what? Things change - _pebople_ change." I said, walking back into my bedroom.

"Fine, Granger, act however you want, but I'm not letting you stay here tonight."

I glared at him, "Like I said, I don't have anywhere to -"

"You'll stay with me."

My eyes threatened to pop out of my head, and I couldn't even formulate words, so I just shook my head.

"He could have killed you. There's _no fucking way in hell_ that I'm letting you stay here." he said, crossing his arms and glaring at me.

"Why do you care, Malfoy?"

"I have my reasons."

I wondered what those reasons were, exactly, because that was the second time he's said that, but instead of asking I followed him over to the floo.

"How long will I have the joy of staying with you, Malfoy?" I asked, watching as he picked up a handful of floo powder.

He rolled his eyes, "Just shut up and grab my arm."

* * *

**DPOV**

If there were ever a sight I never expected to see, this was it.

Hermione Fucking Granger in my flat.

"This is the guest room." I said pushing open the door to reveal a dark four poster bed with black silk sheets and matching nightstand and dresser.

I looked at Granger and her eyes were moving over the furniture before she asked, "Who stays here?"

"Nobody. It's a guest room."

"So you haven't had...um... _guests_ here?"

And had a blush not rose to her cheeks I wouldn't have caught what she meant - but it did, and I knew _exactly_ what she was talking about.

I chuckled, "No, Granger, those bints never slept in here."

She visibly relaxed and nodded, "Okay,"

"Do you want a drink?"

She seemed to contemplate it for a second before she gave in and said, "Yeah, sure." and followed me back into the kitchen.

"Anything in particular?" I asked, opening up the liquor cabinet.

Her eyes widened at the options, but she quickly concealed her surprise and said, "I don't care, surprise me."

I nodded, pulling out a bottle Shiraz, and filling two glasses with the deep red liquid.

"I didn't know you drank wine." she said, picking up the glass I slid across the counter.

I raised an eyebrow, "What does that mean?"

"It means I picture you more as a Fire Whiskey kind of guy."

I nodded slowly, "Yeah, I am, but I figured it's been a while since I've had a good red wine."

"I haven't ever had this - not that that's a big shocker."

"Why? You and Weasley had money."

"He preferred beer, vodka...nothing I was all that interested in." she said with a shrug.

I picked up my glass and walked into the living room, sitting down on the couch, listening to the gentle padding of her feet against the hardwood floor, and then she was sitting on the opposite side of the couch, facing me.

"How are your ribs?"

She ran a hand through her hair, and I found myself noticing that her wasn't that unmanageable anymore.

And that her lips were the perfect pink.

And that she looked awfully at home sitting on my couch in those little shorts -

I shook my head and focused on what she was staying.

"They're okay, sore...but thank you."

I simply shrugged, taking a sip from my glass.

"What's your reason for sticking up for me when it comes to Ron?" she asked, and I nearly choked on my drink.

"Excuse me?"

"You said you had your reasons." she said, her toffee eyes bright with curiosity.

I shook my head, and instead of answering her I decided to ask her a question instead.

"Tell me something about you that I wouldn't guess."

She looked at me for a moment, as if contemplating why I wanted to know, and then said, "I read the endings of books before I buy them."

"Doesn't that defeat the purpose?"

She sighed, "You're going to think I'm stupid."

I bit back the sarcastic remark that stood on the tip of my tongue and instead said, "Try me."

She ran a hand through her hair, her eyes scanning my living room, before she sighed and said, "Because I like to know that they have a happy ending."

"Why?"

"I like knowing that everything ends up okay, because then it doesn't matter what happens throughout the book - because you know that in the end everyone got what they wanted."

"But _why,_ Granger?"

"Because," she said, her toffee eyes holding mine, without shying away, for the first time all night, "Life is sad enough. I don't need to read about it too."

She took another sip of her drink while I contemplated what she said.

In a way she had a point. Life _was_ pretty fucked up - and from what I'd seen, which wasn't a lot, her life hadn't exactly been a cakewalk - so I couldn't blame her for wanting to know that at least _someone_ would get a happy ending.

"So basically you skip ahead because you can't do that in real life."

It wasn't a question, but she answered me anyway.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." she said softly.

I had just found something out about Granger that I wouldn't have guessed before - she wasn't happy.

I mean sure, I pretty much knew the shit with Weasley bothered her - and the fact that he kept fucking with her didn't exactly help - but I'd assumed that was just one part of her life.

But sitting across from her in my flat made it really obvious that she wasn't happy in _general._

"What do you want out of life, Granger?" I asked suddenly.

Her eyes widened and she looked at me, blinking a few times as if she were confused.

"That's a good question." she said finally, setting her empty glass on the table.

"But you don't know?"

Instead of answering me she asked, "What do you want out of life, Malfoy?"

I opened my mouth, ready to respond, when I realized that I had no fucking idea what I wanted out of life.

She smirked, "Exactly. So face it, we're both lost, just in different ways."

Before I could say anything she stood up and said, "Goodnight, Malfoy. And thank you for letting me stay here."

With that she disappeared into the guest bedroom, the door shutting with a soft click.

Something told me that we'd crossed some kind of line tonight - and I couldn't even blame it on alcohol, because I'd showed up at her place sober.

The thought of what had happened at her flat pissed me off all over again and I just wanted to find that stupid Weasel and _bash his face in._

Why the hell I'd told her she was staying with me for a while was baffling to me.

I mean sure, it was fucked up what the Weasel was doing, but that didn't make Granger my responsibility.

I didn't understand my sudden need to protect her from the big bad red head - because it didn't make any sense.

A few weeks ago I hadn't even been _thinking_ about Granger, and now she was living in my bloody flat.

I shook my head, it was too late for a headache, I just needed to get some rest.

Hopefully things would be better in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

**HPOV**

I woke up to the sound of people talking outside, and it took me a second to remember where I was - and that I didn't have any other clothes here.

Great.

I shoved the covers from my legs and stood up, walking over to the door and pressing my ear against it.

"...guest room? Nobody's ever been in there before." whined a voice that I couldn't place.

"None of your business. Now is there a reason you're here?" asked Malfoy, his tone clearly annoyed - though whoever he was talking to didn't seem to notice, or care.

"Draco if you don't tell me -!"

"Would you keep your voice down?" he snapped, "You're going to wake her -"

There was silence for a moment before I heard the other person squeal and say, "So it _is_ a girl! Tell me, why's this one still here? It's definitely way past your usual morning-after grace period -"

"Theo, if you don't shut the hell up..."

I moved away from the door and shook my head, why was Theo even here?

I glanced at the clock, and it read nine-fifteen.

I ran a hand through my hair and tried to figure out what I would say if someone saw me here. I mean I didn't know how often Malfoy had friends - or _women_ \- coming over, so I'd need to make myself scarce, because that was something I was _not_ going to deal with.

I walked over to the dresser, out of mere curiosity, but when I pulled it open I found my clothes.

_What the hell?_

I pulled open the second drawer and found even more of my clothes, and when I looked over to the nightstand there was the picture of my mom that I'd kept by my bed back at my flat.

When had he found the time to do this?

I shook my head, making a mental note to ask him later, and grabbed a pair of shorts and a blue t-shirt and headed into the attached bathroom.

When I came out I was dressed, my hair slightly damp because I was too lazy to use a blowdryer and using magic didn't make it look how I wanted it to.

I went out, listening to make sure nobody was there, and then walked into the kitchen.

Malfoy was nowhere to be found, which didn't bother me in the slightest. I trailed my hands over the cool metallic appliances before opening his fridge.

My eyes almost popped out of my head at the amount of food that was in here - and all of it looked fresh. From the strawberries, to the salad, to the meats - I had no idea what to make.

I pulled open a few cabinets before I found what I was looking for - pancake mix.

I pulled out what I needed, and then while I was waiting for the pancakes to brown, I pulled the bowl of strawberries out of the fridge, and bit into one.

 _Wow_.

I closed my eyes and leaned back against the counter, taking another bite - this was definitely a food-gasm. I'd never tasted strawberries this fresh before, which made me all the more curious about where he'd gotten them.

I set the bowl down and flipped the pancakes before turning and examining the living room - or what I could see of it from here anyway.

The two couches were black leather, as was the recliner. The bookshelf and the corner of the TV stand that I could see were a dark mahogany color, and the curtains that covered the two windows were emerald green - _shocker._

I slid the pancakes onto a plate before taking two and pouring syrup over them, adding a few strawberries on top.

I covered the other two pancakes and set them aside, in case Malfoy would want some later - it was the least I could do.

I took the plate and sat down at the kitchen table, digging in.

A few minutes later the floo lit up, and before I could do anything - like _hide_ \- Theo was stepping into the living room.

When his eyes met mine his smirk was almost instantaneous.

"I fucking _knew_ he couldn't resist you! Especially after how he looked at you last night, Merlin how did I not _guess_ it was you!" he squealed.

"Um," I said, standing up and putting my plate in the sink, "It's not what it looks like."

"So you didn't sleep with Draco last night? Yeah right, honey the way he was -"

"Theo," I said, rubbing my temples, "We didn't sleep together. I was in the guest room and he was in his room."

He raised a skeptical eyebrow and asked, "So then why _are_ you here?"

"That's none of your goddamn business."

We both turned to see a rather irritated Malfoy walk into the living room.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well since you wouldn't tell me, and you know that I need to know these things, I decided to take matters into my own hands. And would you imagine my surprise when I found out that it was _Granger_ sleeping here."

"Sleeping here." I said, "Not sleeping with him."

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say, honey."

I opened my mouth, but Malfoy was talking again, "Is there some reason you're still here?"

Theo glared at him but said, "No, actually there isn't. I found out what I wanted to know."

"Um, Theo?" I asked as he walked over to the floo, "Could you...could you _not_ tell anybody that you saw me here?"

He smirked but nodded, "My lips are sealed...for now anyway."

And with that he was gone.

"We can't do -"

"Did you cook?"

I sighed and walked back into the kitchen, "Yeah, I hope you don't mind. I left you some pancakes...I didn't know if you ate breakfast or not."

His eyes widened slightly and he said, "Uh...thanks."

I nodded and sat down on one of the bar stools at the counter, picking up a strawberry from the bowl I'd left on the counter and said, "How are we going to explain why I'm staying here, Malfoy? Because that didn't exactly go too well."

He rolled his eyes, "Theo's just...Theo. People don't usually come over."

Somehow I didn't really believe that, but I suppose this was as good a time as any to bring up a few things.

"Well since I'm going to be here for a little while, I think we should have a few...rules."

He raised an eyebrow, a smirk tugging on the corner of his mouth as he asked, "Rules?"

I nodded, "I don't want to be in your way when you're... _entertaining_ company, so just give me a heads up."

* * *

**DPOV**

Was she really talking about me bringing home other girls? Especially when she was sitting there making eating a fucking strawberry look sexy as -

I shook my head and said, "If such a _situation_ should arise, I'll be sure to let you know, but I wouldn't bet on it."

I tried to focus on something other than how her lips were tinted red from the strawberry juice, instead asking, "Any other rules, Granger?"

"What do we tell people when they ask why I'm here?"

"The truth."

Her eyes widened and she immediately shook her head, "No."

"Why not?" I asked, "It'd be easiest."

"For _you_ maybe. Do you realize how humiliating this is for me? I can't even handle my ex boyfriend without getting my arse handed to me." she snapped, crossing her arms over her chest.

I ran a hand through my hair and said, "It's not your fault that -"

"Do you realize how sick and tired I am of hearing people say that to me? It _is_ my fault, Malfoy. It's my fault because _I_ stuck around, because _I_ was the one who let him treat me like shit."

"Regardless, he didn't and _doesn't_ have a right to treat you like that. He -"

"Of course he does!" she yelled, slamming her fist against the counter, "I let him! I'm supposed to be the brightest witch of our age - well how bright do I look right now, Malfoy? I'm staying with someone who hated me my _entire childhood_ because I don't have the brains or the _backbone_ to tell my ex to go fuck himself."

I shook my head. She was just so _wrong_ about that. My mother had said the same thing, and it was literally like I was reliving that experience all over again.

"You're wrong. No matter what you did or _didn't_ do doesn't give him the right to put his hands on you - ever."

She looked away from me, blinking her eyes rapidly and said, " Then why do I feel like he does?"

As if she just realized what she'd said, she shook her head, "Nevermind. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to -"

She stood up and said, "The pancakes are in the fridge, and thank you for getting my things."

With that she was gone, disappeared back into the guest room, leaving me feeling...weird, to say the least.

The fact that Granger thought it was her fault, or that she deserved what Ron did to her, pissed me off, because it meant that that fucker still had a hold over her.

Pricks like Weasley drove me _mental,_ and I wanted nothing more than to be able to teach him and my father a lesson.

I mean what gave them the right to -

I took a deep breath and leaned back against the counter.

What the hell was I going to do about her?

If she didn't want people to know the real reason she was staying here, we were going to have to come up with something that seemed realistic - which was another problem, because nothing to do with us seemed realistic. We'd never hung out before two weeks ago, and now she was practically living with me.

Not exactly something that's easy to explain.

Then again as long as that Weasel stayed the fuck away from her, I would figure something out.

I ran a hand through my hair, trying to clear my head.

Granger was bringing up memories that I hadn't thought of in years, and I didn't like it. I didn't want to have to think about that shit again, but knowing what she was going through - and that it was _so fucking similar_ to what my mom had gone through - made it impossible for me not to help her.

_Fuck me._

* * *

**HPOV**

I was sitting on Malfoy's couch, the flat silent aside from the random clocks - who knew Malfoy would have muggle things? - and contemplated where he'd gone.

Well I could pretty much guess where he'd gone, judging by what he'd left wearing.

Black jeans, grey shirt, black jacket - he looked good - which was almost as hard to believe as it was to actually think about.

Then again, it wasn't a shock to me that Malfoy was handsome - he'd always been gifted with good looks - but his shitty personality made that an easy fact to overlook.

Now that he _wasn't_ always being such a giant git, though, it was really easy to notice just how handsome he'd gotten over the years.

It didn't hurt that he knew he was attractive - what with his platinum blonde hair and intense grey eyes, and the fact that I was pretty sure he was quite fit underneath those clo -

_What the hell was I doing?_

I took a deep breath and shifted so I was staring up at the ceiling, one leg thrown over the top of the couch, the other bent so my foot was flat on the cushion.

If he came home with a girl, I didn't know what I was going to do. It'd be quite awkward if they came in all over each other...

And even more awkward if I was sitting here on the couch.

The thought of all the bints he must have slept with brought a rather strange - _and unwanted_ \- thought to my head.

How good _was_ Malfoy in bed? I mean he had to have been good, but it was hard to believe that anyone was good enough to keep shagging girls - especially when they knew exactly what he was after.

It was ridiculous.

I tilted my head to look at the time and noticed it was well past eleven - which meant that my previous assumption of his whereabouts was most likely true.

Luckily he'd agreed to letting me know ahead of time, so if he did bring someone home, hopefully I would have time to go to my room - and cast a silencing charm.

I reached over onto the coffee table and grabbed the bowl of strawberries - that had somehow refilled itself since this morning - and bit into one just as the front door swung open.

I tilted my head to see who was coming through the door - determined not to move unless I absolutely had to - and saw that it was just Malfoy.

 _Ha._ He must not have had any luck at the club.

"Hey," he said, a strange look on his face as he took in my position on his couch.

I didn't move, just asked, "Hey, have fun?"

He shrugged, tossed his jacket down on the chair and sat on the coffee table. He picked up a strawberry before saying, "As much fun as one could expect to have while visiting their mother."

I raised an eyebrow and reached for another strawberry.

"How is she?" I asked, choosing to avoid the fact that I thought he'd been out trying to find a girl.

"Fine, I guess." he said, waving a dismissive hand.

I simply nodded, I hadn't talked to my dad since yesterday - and he hadn't tried to contact me either - which was fine. I needed some time.

"Can I ask you something, Granger?"

I looked at him skeptically, but nodded, "Sure."

"How many people know about you and Weasley?"

I sighed and picked up another strawberry, biting into it while I contemplated my answer.

It honestly depended on what he meant.

Everyone knew we were divorced.

My friends knew that our relationship hadn't been a good one.

My _close_ friends knew that Ron was the reason we hadn't worked out.

But nobody knew that he liked to use me as his personal punching bag - well no one except -

"Just you." I said, staring up at the ceiling.

He hadn't said something in quite some time so I turned my head to look at him, and found that he was already watching me.

"What?"

"Nothing," he said, shaking his head.

I watched as he stood up and then heard him in the kitchen rummaging through something before he was back.

"Wine?"

I sat up, taking the glass from him and said, "Thank you."

I took a sip, and was surprised that I yet again liked it.

"What is this?" I asked, glancing at his spot on the opposite side of the couch.

He smirked, "It's good, right?"

I nodded and he said, "Prosecco."

We were silent long enough for me to down the drink I had, plus two others. He didn't say anything, just refilled my glass with a small smirk.

"It's an interesting color." I said, staring at its pale pink hue.

He nodded, "The actual name is Prosecco Riondo Rose Veneto."

Ah. That made sense.

Though I was a little distracted by how fluently he spoke the name, which made me wonder -

"What languages do you speak?"

He smirked and said, "English and French."

"Really?"

He nodded, "Went with the etiquette lessons."

I snorted, "Weren't they supposed to teach you manners?"

"Of course they taught me manners, Granger."

"Well that's a surprise considering you've never shown _me_ that you had any." I said, hiccuping.

Maybe the wine was getting to my head.

He snorted, a very un-Malfoy like thing to do, and said, "Well we both know things were complicated back then...but I'm sorry."

I choked on the sip of wine I'd just taken, but managed to cough out a strangled, "What?"

He sighed and sat forward, patting my back until I stopped coughing and said, "I'm sorry, about how...about how things were before." he cleared his throat and smirked, "But I'd like to think I'm making up for it."

That's when I realized his hand was still on my back and I felt an embarrassing blush rise to my cheeks.

Instead of replying I leaned forward and filled my glass again, causing his hand to slide off my back.

* * *

**DPOV**

When I walked in and saw Granger lying on my couch like that - I didn't even want to dwell on the thoughts I'd had.

But now she was getting drunk on my couch - I'd lost track of how many glasses she'd had at this point - and her smart mouth was back, and that fucking blush -

_What the hell was wrong with me?_

This was _Granger_ for fucks sake. I wasn't supposed to be thinking about her like that, like I wanted to -

_No, no, no, no._

"Is this expensive?"

I looked at her, but she was looking at the half empty drink in her hand.

"Uh, no. Not really anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, leaning back.

I chuckled, "Don't worry about it."

She stuck her bottom lip out in the most fucking adorable pout I'd seen in my goddamn life - I'd think about how fucked up that thought was later - and said, "You just think you're _so cool_ with your money and your -"

"Granger," I said, forcing the humor out of my voice, "You're drunk. Don't you think you should go to bed?"

She glared at me, which was about as effective as having a toy poodle as a guard dog, and said, "I'm a grown woman, Malfoy. I think I know how much alcohol I can handle."

Grown woman indeed. So far the only things I'd seen her in were shorts - not that I was really complaining.

I chuckled and said, "Whatever you say."

I went to stand up, but she grabbed my arm - almost sliding off the couch - and said, "Don't leave."

I raised an eyebrow and said, "Now I _know_ you're drunk. Come on, let's get you in bed."

All of a sudden she started laughing hysterically and said, "Is that how you do it?"

"What?"

"Get women drunk and then you're all 'let's get you in bed, baby'." she broke out into another fit of giggles and all I could do was stare at her.

"I've always been curious, Malfoy," she said, flopping back onto the couch, one leg thrown over the top just like when I'd come in, and asked, "How _do_ you manage to sleep with so many women?"

Never in my entire fucking life had I pictured Granger asking me that question - I'd never really pictured anyone asking me that question, actually.

"Excuse me?"

She giggled a bit and said, "Well it's no secret that you get around, I'm just wondering how you do it."

I ran a hand through my hair, "You're dru -"

"So you've said. Answer the question." she said, her eyes sparkling with something I hadn't seen there before.

"My charming personality and sexual finesse."

As soon as the words left my mouth a fierce blush rose to Granger's cheeks and I couldn't hold back the smirk.

"You don't have a charming personality, and I _highly_ doubt you have any...sexual finesse." she said, reaching for her wine glass.

Before I could register what I was doing I had bent over the couch, one hand by her leg on top of the couch and the other beside her head, my lips inches from hers, "Trust me, Granger, I have plenty of both."

She rolled her eyes, but the blush stayed on her cheeks as she said, "I think you're full of shit."

I chuckled, "Maybe I'll prove it to you, but not now. Now you're drunk and you need to go to bed."

I straightened out again, grabbing the bottle - and her glass - from the coffee table, and walked into the kitchen to put them up.

When I walked back into the living room Granger wasn't there, and I could only assume she was in bed - though the hangover she was sure to have from all that wine would give me a good laugh in the morning.

I flipped off all the lights and walked into my room, running a hand through my hair.

What the hell had I been thinking, saying that shit to Granger?

I groaned and flopped down onto my bed, trying to rid myself of the rather inappropriate images of her that were running through my head.

I blamed it on her and the damn wine...and her lips...and her fucking arse in those -

_Fucking stop it, Draco._

I wasn't going to think about this anymore. She was just Granger, for fucks sake. Bookworm extraordinaire. Annoying know-it-all.

Exactly...exactly...

Right?


	6. Chapter 6

**HPOV**

My head was _pounding,_ but I pretty much expected that with the amount of wine I drank last night -

Merin, last night.

I couldn't believe I'd asked him how he slept with so many women.

I groaned, moving to sit up, and instantly regretted the decision - my head felt like it was about to _explode._

I took a deep breath and managed to get the blankets off my legs - which was a painstaking process - and slid my feet onto the floor.

It took another five minutes for me to get the nausea under control so that I could stand up, and another three for me to make it to the bathroom.

I turned on the faucet and splashed some cold water on my face, hoping to somehow make myself feel better.

It didn't work.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm the uneasiness in my stomach to little avail. I needed water. Water was a good idea.

I shut off the faucet and shuffled out of the bathroom, managed to make it out the door and halfway down the hallway, before I had to stop and lean against the wall.

Wine hangovers were the worst. It was like someone was tap dancing on my brain...someone with gigantic feet...who was wearing steel toed combat boots.

Yeah...that sounded about right.

I heard his chuckle before I saw him, and I instantly wished I'd just drank the water from the sink and gone back to bed.

"Morning, Sunshine." he said, his voice unnecessarily loud.

I groaned, covering my ears with my hands and said, "Malfoy, please don't."

I didn't notice him move - what with my eyes shut and my ears covered - so I jumped when I felt his hand on my elbow.

"Come on, I have a potion for that."

He pulled me off the wall - but thanks to the fact that the rest of the room didn't move as fast - I stumbled and fell into his chest.

His arm went around my waist quicker than I could even register falling, and he said, " _Merlin_ , Granger, you shouldn't drink. Ever."

I groaned, "I know."

Though I tended to say the same thing every time I woke up with a hangover.

"Come on." he said, his arm around my waist as he led me into the living room. When I sat down on the couch he disappeared and came back a few minutes later, a glass of orange juice in one hand and the potion in the other.

"What is it?"

"Hangover potion."

I snorted, "Of course you'd have this."

"Well it seems like you need it, so it's a good thing I do." he said with a smirk.

I sighed, my head pounding too loudly for me to even attempt lying, so I just took the vial and tipped it back.

"Oh Merlin that's _disgusting_." I said, trying not to gag.

He chuckled and sat down next to me, handing over the glass of orange juice that I accepted gratefully.

Anything to get that disgusting taste out of my mouth.

"Thank you." I said softly, already feeling the jackhammering inside my head lessening.

"You're welcome."

I ran a hand through my hair and took a deep breath. It was already almost noon. I needed to take a shower and call my dad.

I wasn't any less pissed about the situation, but we needed to talk.

"I'm going to take a shower." I said standing up, thankful when nothing started spinning.

He simply nodded and watched as I walked out of the living room, but before I was out of earshot I said, "And I'm sorry about last night."

Before he could say anything I slipped into my room, dying to take a shower and brush my teeth - Merlin I wasn't ever going to drink again.

 _Ha._ Yeah right. How many times had I said that one to myself?

I stepped under the warm flow of water and washed my hair - realizing for the first time that it was the same shampoo Malfoy seemed to use - and the same body wash.

How I hadn't noticed that the first time, I had no idea.

Once I'd gotten dressed I walked into the kitchen and found a note from Malfoy.

_My mother will be coming over later. You're welcome to stay if you choose._

_-M_

His mother was coming over?

Yeah, I definitely didn't want to be around for that. I mean honestly, how was I supposed to explain this?

I shook my head and looked through the fridge.

Hopefully later meant _way later_ , because I was starving.

I pulled out a bowl of blackberries and leaned against the counter, contemplating what I wanted to cook or if I should go out and get something to eat since his mom was coming over.

Before I could really make a decision either way the front door swung open and in walked Malfoy and Narcissa.

_Oh shit._

She didn't look surprised to see me though.

"Hello, Ms. Granger."

"Uh..." I quickly shook my head and cleared my throat, "Hello Mrs. Malfoy."

Malfoy's eyes flicked to the bowl and then to my mouth and he smirked.

"Mother, why don't you have a seat?"

Narcissa nodded and walked into the living room before Malfoy stepped into the kitchen and said, "Your lips are blue."

I groaned and grabbed a napkin, wiping off the berry juice before turning to glare at him, "What did you tell her?"

He shrugged and moved to walk out of the kitchen but I grabbed his hand, "Malfoy, _what did you tell her_?"

He sighed and leaned one hip against the counter, "I told her the truth."

I wanted to kill him, but I couldn't very well do that with his mother in the next room, so I leaned back against the counter and closed my eyes.

Deep breaths.

It was fine. I mean who was she going to tell anyway?

"Just hear me out." he said, moving to stand in front of me.

I shoved him back and said, "No, I _told_ you that I didn't want to tell anyone, and you went ahead and did it anyway."

He sighed and stepped forward again, grabbing my hands before I could shove him back a second time, and said, "I had a good reason."

"I doubt that. Now let me go."

"She understands what you're -"

"No she doesn't! No one does. Merlin, Malfoy," I snapped, yanking my hands out of his, "I don't need you or your mother to feel sorry for me."

"I'm just trying to help yo -"

"I don't need your help."

He ran a hand through his hair and said, "Well I think you do."

I snorted, "Because you know me so well."

"No, but I know my mother."

"What does she have to do with this?"

His voice was soft when he said, "She went through the same thing with my father."

 _Oh my_...but -

"I'm sorry, really, but that has nothing to do with me." I said, pushing away from the counter to walk out of the kitchen.

Before I made it past him he grabbed my hand, pulled me, and pinned me against the counter, one hand on either side of me.

"Yeah, it does. Because if anybody fucking knows what you're going through, it's my mother." he said, his intense silver eyes holding mine.

"I don't need anyone to 'know what I'm going through'. What I _need_ is for you to mind your own business." I said, trying to shove him away from me, but he didn't budge.

"You're wrong. I _know_ you're wrong."

"I'm not your mother."

"You might as well be." he snapped, "Stubborn, headstrong, smart - but stupid when it comes to the simplest things. Like knowing that what he's doing isn't your fucking fault."

I closed my eyes, trying to control my emotions. I'd never had to say any of this, and here he was, forcing me into it.

I didn't want to deal with this. I didn't want to talk about it - especially not with these two people.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I know what shit like this does to the people that care about you, so if you don't want to do this for yourself, fine. But do it for Weaslette or Lovegood or Potter - do it for somebody that cares about you."

I took a shaky breath and shook my head, "I don't want to."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want people to feel sorry for me."

"I don't -"

"Bullshit." I interrupted, "It's written all over your face. And I get it, your mom went through something similar, but I'm not your mom."

"No, you're not me, but I know how you feel."

We both turned to see Narcissa standing in the archway of the kitchen watching us.

I wanted to disappear. I had never talked to anyone about Ron, and I wasn't about to start with people who were practically strangers.

"No offense, Mrs. Malfoy, but I don't want to talk about this."

She smiled, "I didn't want to talk about it either, and it took a long time for me to be able to forgive Lucius for what -"

"I'm sorry that I don't see the similarities between your locked up husband, who has no chance of getting out and hurting you, and my ex husband who has every intention of hurting me again and has every possibility to do so."

Without waiting for her response I grabbed my bag off the couch and slammed out the door.

Who the hell did Malfoy think he was, trying to get his mother to talk to me, like she knew me, like she knew what I was going through?

 _Ha._ What a joke.

* * *

**DPOV**

"Well I tried, what the hell else do you expect me to do?"

My mother sighed and said, "I don't _expect_ you to do anything, but I know that you're going to."

"What do you mean?" I asked, running a hand through my hair.

"You don't care about many things, Draco, I know that. But things like this...things like this, you care about."

"I don't know what you're -"

"Oh don't start that with me. I gave birth to you, and I'd like to think I know you better than anyone. You called me because you thought I could help her, and _you_ want to help her because she reminds you of me. You care, Draco, and it's not a bad thing." she said, patting my hand.

"What the hell am I supposed to do? We don't even _like_ eachot -"

"Oh hush. Of course you like each other. You wouldn't have invited her to stay with you if you didn't like her, and she wouldn't have stayed if she didn't like you."

I shook my head, "That doesn't mean we like each other."

She rolled her eyes and gave me a look that you'd give a small child who wasn't grasping a simple concept, "You have friends, right?"

"Of course I do."

"So then you know that friends do things to help each other out - and that's exactly what you're doing." she said, a smirk on her face.

I groaned and ran a hand through my hair before saying, "It's just...some of the things she said were exactly like what you used to say -" I broke off and shook my head, "I'm going to see if I can find her."

Before I could move to the door I felt her hand on my arm, "You're so worried about being like your father -"

"I'm not worrie -"

"But you're nothing like him, Draco. I just wish you could see that."

I shook my head, and instead of responding I just grabbed my wand and apparated to Diagon Alley.

When I finally found Granger she was in the very back of the last bookstore, and she definitely didn't look like she wanted to be found.

_Too fucking bad._

"Granger."

She looked over at me and instantly frowned, "What do you want?"

"For you to come back to the flat." I said, sitting down in the chair next to hers.

"What, so you and your mom can tell me how none of this is my fault and blah, blah, bl -"

"If you don't want to talk to my mother, then fine, but I think you should, because she's been where you are."

She dropped her head onto her hands and was quiet for a while before she said, "Maybe."

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe I'll talk to her."

I don't know why, but for some reason that made me feel better - like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

"Okay," I said, running a hand through my hair, "Will you come back now?"

**~OoOoOoOoO~**

"Can I ask you something?"

I looked at her over the rim of my glass and raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Do you ever think about what it'll be like for you to fall in love?"

I snorted, "There's no such thing, Granger."

She frowned, "Of course there is. You love your mom don't you?"

"Yeah, but that's not the same thing."

"Why are you so against it?"

I just shook my head, taking a drink from my glass, ignoring her question.

"Is it because of your mom?"

"Why do you believe it exists? I mean after what Weasley did to you I'd think you'd have sworn off 'love' forever." I snapped.

She was quiet for a while, staring out the window before she said, "I don't want to feel like I can't move on because of what he did. I don't want him to still have control over me, even after all this time. I just...I just want to be okay again, and if I let him make me believe that love isn't real - just because _he's_ a giant git - that isn't fair to myself."

There were moments that Granger said things that really showed me a totally different side of her, a side that I never expected to see, and it was really fucking with my head.

I wasn't used to looking at Granger as a person with _feelings._ She was always just the human dictionary, know-it-all, Potter's sidekick - just someone who was _there._

I sighed and said, "Well if it's any consolation, I think you'll find it - if it exists."

She chuckled, "Why?"

I just shrugged and said, "Good things happen to good people, right?"

Her eyes widened and she took a sip of her champagne before looking back over at me with a smile, "I know what this is."

"Really?"

She nodded, "But I'll totally butcher the name."

I chuckled, "Try."

She sighed and attempted to say Sauvignon Blanc, but it came out something along the lines of 'sauve-ig-non blank' and I couldn't help but laugh. Granger was good at a lot of things, but French was not one of them.

"See! I told you I'd mess it up." she pouted, sticking her bottom lip out.

I chuckled and said, "It's called Sauvignon Blanc."

"Oh shut up. You and that damn French tongue."

"Most women like when I speak French to them." I said with a smirk, watching as a blush rose to her cheeks.

"I'm not most women."

"Trust me, Granger, I'm aware."

She looked at me incredulously and asked, "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

I chuckled, "Exactly what I said."

"Oh shut up." she said, rolling her eyes, "Just because you speaking French doesn't make me want to drop my panties -"

"I never said anything about that." I said, smirking when I saw an even brighter blush cover her cheeks.

She opened and closed her mouth a few times and I laughed, "Stop doing that. You remind me of a fish."

At that her jaw dropped open and I rolled my eyes, tapping her chin so that her mouth closed.

She smacked my hand away and blushed again - and I will always blame the Sauvignon Blanc for what I did next -

I trailed my knuckles across her cheek and said, "You blush often."

Her eyes widened and she said, "You say things that embarrass me often."

I arched an eyebrow and said, "It's not my fault you find everything embarrassing."

"I do not find everything embarrassing!" she pouted.

"Oh? Qu'est ce que tu ne trouves pas embarrassant?" _What don't you find embarrassing?_

And again the blush was back.

"You don't even know what I said, so how is that embarrassing?"

She just shook her head, suddenly taking a great interest in the pillow on her lap.

"Unless you _do_ like when I speak French." I said, smirking at her obvious discomfort.

"I never said I didn't like it, I simply said I wasn't like most women." she said softly.

"Good, you had me beginning to think that I was starting to lose my touch." I said, smirking when she finally looked at me.

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah right. You shagged your last girl, when? Last week? I highly doubt you've lost your touch in less than a week."

I shrugged, not willing to admit or deny anything, "Being around you for too long would have any guy doubting themselves."

She raised an eyebrow, her toffee eyes amused, and said, "Not any guy, just the stuck up, French speaking, arrogant ones."

I rolled my eyes, "Shut up, Granger."

"Make me." she said, sticking her tongue out at me before standing up and heading into the kitchen.

Now, as I previously stated, I blame the alcohol.

I grabbed her arm and trapped her between the wall and my chest, "I don't think you want to go there."

She raised an eyebrow, that know-it-all look on her face as she said, "Oh, why's that?"

I leaned forward so that my lips were inches from hers and a blush instantly tinted her features, so I trailed my index finger over her cheek and said, "That's why. Face it, Granger, you're out of your depth with me."

"You're such a git." but she didn't say it with her usual annoyance, instead her voice was soft and her eyes were wide.

"So you've said."

She took a deep breath and said, "I should go to bed."

"Is that what you want?"

She opened and closed her mouth a few times before she said, "I don't know what I want...I thought we'd gone over that already."

I chuckled and said, "Yeah, we did. Apparently neither one of us knows what we want."

She nodded, her eyes flicking between my eyes and my mouth, and I smirked again. It was nice to know I affected her - especially since her and her lips had been on my mind ever since that goddamn strawberry incident.

"Maybe that's not so bad." she said quietly.

And in that moment I thought I was going to kiss her, I would've sworn on it, but for some fucking reason I couldn't do it.

Well actually, no, I knew why. Because of that fucking Weasel. Because she knew that I shagged girls all the time. Because I knew - even if she didn't - that she was better than some random shag with me.

_Fuck my fucking life._

I pushed away from the wall and said, "You're right, you should go to bed."

She rolled her eyes and walked past me muttering, "Whatever, Malfoy."

I leaned back against the opposite wall and ran a hand through my hair.

Since when did I give a fuck about a girls _morals_?

Then again, since when did I start looking at Granger like that?

Oh yeah, Friday night when I found out she actually had a fucking body - one that she'd been showing off for the past two fucking days.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. I was fine. We were going back to work tomorrow - and thank fuck for that.


	7. Chapter 7

**DPOV**

It was fucking hot.

Last week had been nothing compared to the heat that was in here now. Since the Ministry had restricted their magical use, that apparently conveyed that we were supposed to suffer through a week of this _ridiculous,_ _sweltering, inhumane_ heat until they figured out a way to balance things out again.

I glanced over at the desk and saw Granger fanning herself with a file, staring blankly down at the stack of papers in front of her.

Her cheeks were bright pink and her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, in what I would assume was an attempt at cooling off, though I didn't think it was really doing much.

I groaned and shoved my robes off my shoulders - I wasn't about to follow the stupid dress code if it meant suffocating to death.

Granger looked over at me, but just as quickly turned away. She'd been doing that all day, and it was starting to get on my nerves.

So what I hadn't kissed her? It wasn't as if she actually _wanted_ me to.

She sighed and stood up, tossing the file she'd been fanning herself with on top of the filing cabinet and then shrugging her robe off too, tossing it over the back of her chair.

She turned and faced the file cabinet, searching for something, but the only thing I could focus on was what she was wearing.

I hadn't wondered what Granger wore under her robes, but now that I was looking at her I was glad I hadn't thought about it. If I'd known she'd be so goddamn...hot...

I shook my head, trying to ignore how amazing her arse looked in the black skirt she was wearing, and asked, "Do you need help with anything?"

"Yeah, you can go to the records room and find me a file on basilisks." she said, her back to me.

I rolled my eyes at her childishness, but did what she asked, dragging my arse all the way down to the records room, only to find absolutely _nothing_ over basilisks.

When I got back to her office, Granger was twirling her hair around her index finger, leaning back in her seat.

"I couldn't find anything."

"Oh darn, I meant to tell you before you got all the way down there," she said with a sugary sweet smile, "I had the file here the whole time."

I glared at her, because I knew that she'd done it on purpose, but what I didn't get was _why._ She hadn't done this the first week or the second week, but now all of a sudden she wanted to play these games?

"What's wrong with you?"

"Why would anything be wrong?" she asked, that same sugary sweetness in her tone.

"Because you're acting weird -"

"Oh _I'm_ acting weird? _You_ were the one who was acting weird last night, so don't even start with me, Malfoy."

I raised an eyebrow, confused by what she meant.

I mean obviously she was talking about me almost kissing her - and who knows what else - but I couldn't understand if she meant it was weird that I almost had, or that I didn't.

"Um...what?"

"You screw anybody and everybody -"

"I don't -" I tried to interrupt her, but she kept on talking.

"But you won't even _kiss_ me! What the bloody hell is so wrong with _me,_ Malfoy? I mean you slept with Lavender, of all people, and you don't even -"

"Is _that_ what this is about?" I asked, a smirk finding its way onto my face even though I was still confused about why something like that would bother her - though the more I thought about it, the reason became increasingly obvious.

"Of course that's what this is about!" she said crossing her arms in front of her chest. "I mean I get the fact that I'm not exactly on Pansy's level - but for Merlin's sake, Malfoy -"

"Granger, do you like me?"

She rolled her eyes and snorted, "No. I most certainly do not."

"Then why are you so pissed?"

She sighed and dropped her head onto her hands, her elbows on the desk, before she said, "Forget it, Malfoy. It doesn't matter."

 _Ha._ Yeah right.

"Tell me."

"Drop it." she snapped, standing up and walking out of her office, headed to who-knows-where.

Why the hell would she care that I hadn't kissed her? There were a hundred reasons that it would have been a horrible idea, and -

_Holy shit._

I felt like a complete fucking idiot for not realizing it earlier.

_"You screw anybody and everybody but you won't even kiss me..."_

_"...slept with Lavender of all people..."_

_"...not exactly on Pansy's level..."_

It was the Weasel's fault. He'd cheated on her - she'd said as much - and it didn't help that since I was known for my...multitude of one night stands, that I didn't do the same with her.

_Well fuck me._

_**~OoOoOoOoOoO~** _

Granger had avoided me for the rest of the day, and when she couldn't avoid me she ignored me, which was almost as effective.

She had me stay later than her, something about reorganizing the filing cabinet - complete bullshit - so by the time I got back to my flat it was half past six.

I heard music playing from somewhere, and when I walked into the kitchen I saw Granger, a towel wrapped around her, stirring something before pouring it into a bowl.

Of course my brain was kind of stuck on the fact that she was in a _fucking towel in my kitchen_.

And fuck it all if her arse didn't look amazing...her smooth skin -

She turned around and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw me, her shock quickly turning into a glare as she flicked her wand and the music quieted.

"Well I was sure it would've taken you longer than that."

I rolled my eyes, "Very mature, Granger. Any reason you're cooking in a towel?"

Her cheeks tinted a light pink and I smirked as she said, "Like I said, I thought it would take you longer."

She set her bowl down on the counter and moved for the hallway, but I blocked her path.

"Could you move?" she snapped.

"I could." I said simply.

She glared, "Will you move?"

"No."

She sighed and put her hands on her hips, no doubt ready to nag and complain, luckily I had other ideas entirely.

I just hoped she didn't hex my balls off.

"Did you want me to kiss you last night?"

She frowned, a little 'v' appearing between her brows, "What?"

"Did you want me to kiss you last night, Granger?"

"Why does this even matter? You obviously didn't want -"

"Just answer the question."

She glared at me, but said, "Yes. I _did_ want you to."

I chuckled at her childish use of the past tense and said, "Oh, so you don't anymore?"

"Nope." she said, her tone indignant, nose in the air.

I stepped forward, forcing her back against the counter without having touched her at all, "I think you're lying."

"Stop it, Malfoy. I don't want to do this again."

"Do what again?" I asked, leaning my hands on either side of her on the counter.

A blush rose to her cheeks and she said, "Whatever it is you're doing."

"I haven't done anything yet, Granger."

Her eyes widened and she asked, "Yet?"

"Well you seemed so upset with me earlier, that I figure the only way to make sure I don't have to spend unnecessary time doing pointless work is to make it up to you." I said, smirking when her cheeks turned almost scarlet.

"You're blushing, Granger. Was it something I said?"

"Stop it." she said, her voice soft.

"I would, but I don't think you want me to...I don't think _I_ want to."

The last part was out of my mouth before I realized it, but it was true nonetheless - and apparently she needed to hear it if she seriously thought that Weasley had a right to cheat on her.

"Why are you -"

Instead of letting her question me to death, I simply closed the space between us, pressing my lips to hers.

I felt her tense up and when I pulled back I had to force myself not to laugh, because I didn't think it was possible for someone to turn that particular shade of red.

"What are you _doing_?"

"I thought that was obvious, but if you don't want me to I can -"

Before I could finish she grabbed my tie, yanking me forward again and pressing her lips against mine - and holy fuck Granger could kiss.

I shoved everything else out of my head, because this was definitely the only thing I wanted to focus on - _she_ was the only thing I wanted to focus on.

I moved my hands from the counter to her waist, pulling her against me, and she slid her arms around my neck.

Her lips were impossibly soft, and she tasted like strawberries - which only served to remind me of how erotically she'd been eating them a few days ago.

She pulled away, but I moved down, kissing and biting her neck, and managed to hit a spot behind her ear that made her moan softly - and fuck if the sound didn't go straight to my dick.

I slid my hands up and down her sides and brought my lips back to hers.

I trailed my tongue along her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth, allowing me to stroke her tongue with mine.

Her hands slid into my hair and she tugged, eliciting a growl from me. I slid my hands to her waist, lifting her up onto the counter, and moved between her legs, before kissing her again.

I had no idea how far we would've gone, but all of a sudden my floo lit up, and we quickly broke apart. Granger slid from the counter and disappeared into her room, no doubt to put clothes on, while I tried to calm the throbbing between my legs, and the sudden surge of feelings that came out of nowhere.

I turned towards the floo and saw Pansy come through the fireplace, a smile on her face.

I raised an eyebrow and said, "You know, I do have a front door."

She just laughed, but then narrowed her eyes at me and asked, "Draco, what the hell happened to your hair? Don't you own a -"

Just then Granger walked into the living room and froze when she saw Pansy - not that Pansy looked any less surprised.

"Well...this is...unexpected."

Granger sighed and said, "It's not what you think."

Pansy looked back over at me, noticing that I was trying to fix my hair, and snorted, "Yeah, sure it's not."

"It's not." said Granger again, walking into the kitchen, "I don't have anywhere else to stay. Malfoy offered."

"I thought you owned a flat?"

"I do."

"And you aren't staying there because?" asked Pansy, putting her hand on her hip.

"It's complicated."

* * *

**HPOV**

"I've got time."

This was probably the last thing I wanted to deal with - Pansy Parkinson finding out I was staying with Malfoy - Merlin forbid she actually find out _why._

I shot Malfoy a look that I hope threatened _immediate death_ if he breathed so much as a _word_ about why I was here.

"Well we don't." said Malfoy, sending a small nod in my direction, "We were just about to go to dinner with my mother."

"Why?"

"It's about the job. She wants to know how things are going." he said smoothly, and if I hadn't known for a fact that he was lying, I would've believed him.

"Oh." said Pansy, looking between the two of us before her eyes settled on Malfoy again, "We need to talk later. Okay?"

Malfoy simply made a noncommittal noise and motioned for her to use the floo, but before she did she turned to me.

"I hope everything's okay with your dad."

Before I could formulate a response she was gone, and I was left standing in the living room with Malfoy.

I hadn't spoken to my dad since the incident at dinner, even though I'd meant to call him, but the fact that he hadn't tried to call me irritated me...and hurt a little more than I expected it to.

"Earth to Granger, are you okay?"

I looked over at him and nodded, quickly turning to walk back into the kitchen and grab my bowl of oatmeal - which, at this point, was cold and inedible.

I sighed, tossing it into the trash, and leaned back against the counter.

_What the hell had I been thinking?_

It had been my fault Malfoy and I had made out in his kitchen - on his counter no less!

I'd had this stupid idea about wanting him to kiss me, and I'd actually been upset yesterday when he hadn't.

I'd thrown a bloody temper tantrum like a child at work, and made him stay after to do some pointless filing work - all because he hadn't kissed me.

But Merlin, was it really my fault? I mean he shagged _everyone_ but he hadn't even kissed me. What the hell was so wrong with me that he couldn't -

Well no. Apparently there wasn't anything wrong with me, because he'd definitely kissed me a few minutes ago - _Merlin,_ had he kissed me.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

I looked up and noticed he'd moved into the kitchen as well, and was leaning against the island directly across from me, his silver eyes studying me intently.

I cleared my throat and nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine."

He tilted his head to the side slightly before asking, "When was the last time you talked to your dad?"

"Why's that matter?" I asked, pushing away from the counter, but before I could move past him he grabbed my wrist.

"Do you ever just answer a question without asking one yourself?"

I yanked my hand away from him and said, "The questions you ask tend to be none of your business."

He snorted, "Your face gives you away, Granger. Every time. It doesn't take a genius to come to certain conclusions."

"I suppose that's good for you, since you're definitely not a genius."

"Cute," he said, turning so he was facing me, "Now we can do one of three things."

I raised an eyebrow and said, "Excuse me?"

"One, you can tell me about your dad, two, you can tell me when you plan on talking to my mother, or -"

"You can't just -"

"Three, we can continue what we were doing before Pansy got here."

My eyes threatened to pop out of my head and I barely managed to stammer an almost incoherent, "What?"

"Should I show you what I mean?" he asked, a sinful smirk on his face that should have been illegal.

I opened and closed my mouth, but quickly remembered that he said it reminded him of a fish, and said, "No, I don't -"

"Because I think I should." he said, taking another step closer to me.

Just then my cellphone rang, and I jumped on the opportunity, grabbing it off the counter and answering it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I was wondering when I'd get ahold of you." said Ginny.

I smiled and instantly relaxed, "Hey, Gin, how are you?"

She sighed dramatically and said, "I'm fine, just bored out of my _mind_ because my best friend doesn't hangout with me anymore."

I laughed and said, "I know, I'm sorry. Things have been..." I looked over at Malfoy, who had moved over to the other side of the kitchen, his eyes still on me, "Busy lately." I finished lamely.

"Why, what's up? Did something happen with your dad? Luna told me about what happened at the restaurant. Why didn't you call m -"

"No - well yes, but that's not why I've been busy."

"Oh, do you happen to have a _guy_ that you're not telling me about?"

I cursed Ginny for her loud voice - and myself for the blush that rose to my cheeks when I looked over at Malfoy and saw him smirking.

"Um, no, of course not. Don't be ridiculous." I said, walking out of the kitchen and into the living room.

I stood behind the couch, resting my elbows against the top when Ginny said, "Hermione Jean Granger I've known you for forever, and there is definitely something juicy you're not telling me."

I rolled my eyes and said, "There's nothing, Gin."

"Well fine, if you..."

Ginny kept talking, but I didn't hear a word, because Malfoy had come up behind me, his hands on my waist pulling me away from the couch and back into him.

He trailed his lips across my neck and I bit my lip in an attempt to stifle the gasp that threatened to slip out.

Merlin forbid Ginny hear _anything._

I tried elbowing him, but he avoided me easily, his lips never leaving my neck. Instead he bit down where my neck met my shoulder and this time I did moan.

"Mione, are you okay?" asked Ginny, her voice loud enough for Malfoy to hear.

He chuckled, and I tried to move away from him, but he slid his arm around my waist and held me against him.

"Yeah," I said, taking a deep breath, "I'm fine."

"You sound weird, are you sure?"

I groaned again as Malfoy slid his hands up my stomach and over my breasts, and said, "Yes, I'm fine."

"No you're not. I'm coming over."

"No!" I said, forcing myself to focus on what she was saying, "Really I'm - fine." my voice rose a few octaves on the last word and I tried to elbow Malfoy again.

He chuckled and whispered in my ear, "Feisty, Granger."

"Hermione Granger do you have a _man_ there?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Gin. Of course not." I said biting my lip as he slid his hands under my shirt to cup my breasts.

"Hermione Jean Granger you -"

But as she was ranting Malfoy started teasing and pinching my nipples and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Ginny, I have to call you back."

As soon as I'd hung up the phone Malfoy chuckled and said, "Fucking finally. I was curious how long I'd have to -"

I didn't let him finish, instead turning around to face him and pulling his face to mine, shutting him up with a kiss.

Two can play at this game, Draco Malfoy.


	8. Chapter 8

**HPOV**

We didn't have sex.

Not by his choice - or at least that's what I would assume - but by mine.

Well no, not exactly by my _choice_ either.

Everything had been fine, and then all of a sudden it was like I couldn't breathe. Literally the air was just _gone_ out of _nowhere._

I freaked out - big time.

And it was bad...really bad.

_"Oh Merlin, stop."_

_He trailed his lips across my neck, but I couldn't feel a thing. It was like someone had sucked all the air out of the room, and I just needed space to be able to breathe again._

_I shoved on his shoulders and tried to catch my breath, ignoring - or trying to ignore - the fact that I was half naked and we were standing in the middle of his bedroom._

_"Granger, what's wrong?" he asked, taking a step towards me._

_I stepped back and shook my head, the air unwilling to enter my lungs. All I could see was Ron standing in front of me, that stupid look on his face as he grabbed my arm and shoved me towards the bedroom._

_"Sit down, look at your feet, and count to ten." said Malfoy, his tone authoritative with a hint of something I only ever heard from Ginny or Harry...concern._

_I felt his hand on my elbow and he had me sit down on the bed, my breathing still coming in gasps._

_"Look at your feet." he said, kneeling in front of me, "And count to ten."_

_I did what he said and looked down at my feet, slowly counting to ten, and I felt my breathing returning to normal._

_My mortification, on the other hand, was at an all time high. I had just flipped out in front of Malfoy - right before we were about to sleep together._

_"Are you okay?" he asked, not touching me, but still kneeling there._

_I nodded slowly, unwilling to meet his eyes, "Yeah, I'm okay."_

_He stood up and grabbed his shirt off the floor, handing it to me, before he disappeared. I slid his shirt on just as he came back with a glass of water._

_"Here, drink this."_

_I did as he said and then stood up, "I'm going to go to bed."_

_"Granger, this isn't a big -"_

_"Please don't, Malfoy." I said, stepping around him._

I hadn't gone to work today, claiming to have a highly contagious sickness that was sure to have me out all week.

I just couldn't face seeing anyone - let alone Malfoy all day at work.

I was content to stay in my room all week and not set foot outside for anything, and that was my plan, until Malfoy barged into my room on the third day.

"Get up."

"Excuse me?" I asked, sitting up and running a hand through my hair.

"I said get up." he said, pulling open the curtains and letting in a blinding stream of light.

I groaned and pulled the covers over my head, unwilling to give up the solitude of my room, let alone for him.

My cheeks were warm just thinking about it.

"You've got five seconds, Granger."

I ignored him, hoping that if I didn't respond he'd just leave.

For a few seconds there was no noise, but then all of a sudden he pulled the blankets off me and yanked my hands, hauling me into a seated position.

"Did you think I was kidding? Get up."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked, glaring at him.

He seemed unfazed by my obvious disapproval, and tossed a pair of shorts and a t-shirt at me.

"Get dressed, Granger, we're going out."

Without waiting for me to respond he left my room, leaving me glaring at empty air - and more than a little confused.

What would Malfoy possibly want to do with me today? Especially after what had happened.

With a groan I got up, mostly for the simple fact that I didn't want him barging back into my room.

After I'd showered and left my hair down to dry, I actually looked at what Malfoy had picked out for me.

A pair of black shorts and a green shirt - _typical._

I didn't have the energy to find something else to wear that would match, though, so I just put on what he'd picked.

I was about to leave the room when I stopped, glancing over at the dresser where I'd put Malfoy's serpent necklace the night I'd come here.

Before I could dwell on _'why',_ I grabbed it and slid it over my head before pushing open my door and walking out into the living room.

"Good, you're ready."

I turned and saw him leaning against the archway to the kitchen, his arms crossed over his chest while he looked at me.

"Ready for what, exactly?"

"We're going out."

I glared at him, annoyed already, but I saw his eyes drift lower and linger on his necklace. His expression softened and he sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"We're going out to eat."

"You want to go to lunch with me?" I asked, confused.

It was one thing to be seen working together, but hanging out together? That was something entirely different.

"I want you to get the hell out of that room." he said, walking past me to put his shoes on.

"Malfoy -"

"Granger, we're going, and maybe at some point today you'll actually make eye contact with me." he said with a smirk.

I felt my cheeks heat and I looked away from him, choosing to look busy by grabbing my purse and sliding into my sandals.

He sighed and before I knew it he was standing in front of me and tilting my face up to look at him.

"It's not a big deal, Granger. Let it go."

I opened my mouth to argue, but he didn't give me the chance, instead taking my arm and apparating outside of a restaurant I'd never been to.

"Where are we?" I asked, eyeing what looked like the outside of an extremely fancy hotel.

"Restaurant Le Meurice."

"This is a hotel." I said as he took my arm and guided me inside.

"I'm aware. The restaurant is inside."

I didn't know if he kept talking, but regardless I didn't hear a word, because the inside of Le Meurice was absolutely _beautiful._

Like...break my bank account beautiful.

"There's no way I can afford this." I said, looking around with wide eyes.

"I know that." he said, saying something in French to the host, who immediately pulled out two menus and led us to a secluded table.

I was completely taken aback by how breathtaking this place was. I mean the 18th century architecture alone was stunning. It was like being inside a work of art.

"Then why are we here?"

"Because I said I was taking you to lunch, and I like the food here." he said, already examining his menu.

I picked mine up with a sigh, and almost got a heart attack from the prices. Who would pay this much money for _food?_

"There is no way I'm ordering anything." I said, closing my menu and glaring at him. "It's way too expensive."

"You may have forgotten this, but I'm more than capable of paying for a meal." he said, not looking up from his menu.

"I don't care. It's too expensive."

"Either you can pick something, or I'll pick something for you." he said, finally looking up at me.

"No."

"You don't strike me as the type to waste food." he said with a smirk.

I glared at him, but he was right. And if I picked something, I could choose the least expensive thing.

I picked up the menu again and scanned over the items, which I couldn't read anyway because everything was in French.

I sighed and closed it, "Just pick something for me."

He smirked, pleased with himself, and motioned for the waiter to come and take our order.

"Sauté de filet de sauce de style Bordeaux boeuf, pommes de terre cuites et le poulet farci aux légumes racines."

The waiter nodded and said something, to which Malfoy nodded and said, "Une bouteille de Shiraz et une bouteille de Pinot Grigio."

_Ah, wine._

Once the waiter left I spoke up.

"What did you order?"

"Beef and chicken."

"So that's why you ordered red and white wine?"

He nodded, "White wine goes with lighter meats, red with heavier."

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked after we'd been sitting in silence for a few minutes.

"Because if I hadn't you'd still be holed up in my flat."

"So?'

"What do you mean _so?_ You need to get out - especially because what you're freaking out over isn't a big deal." he said.

Before I could reply the waiter was back with the two bottles of wine.

He opened both bottles, pouring each into a glass, and after Malfoy tasted them - and approved - he left again.

Malfoy poured me a glass of Pinot Grigio and I took it, taking a sip immediately. It was weird to be here with him, in this fancy French restaurant, drinking incredibly expensive wine, and about to eat the most exquisite meal I'd ever had - and probably _would_ ever have.

But I would have rather sat there in the slight awkward tension we had, than look up and see what I did.

Lavender Brown.

And Ron.

* * *

**DPOV**

I saw Granger's eyes widen and I turned to see where she was looking, and immediately wished I hadn't.

I clenched my fists but turned to Granger and said, "We can leave, if you want."

She took a deep breath and shook her head, "No, um, no...I really want to try the food here."

I nodded slowly, surprised when I saw her sliding the serpent charm back and forth across the chain. When I'd seen she was wearing it earlier I was definitely caught off guard, but somehow I felt...good knowing that she was.

"Granger, if you want to leave -"

She shook her head again and took a sip from her glass, her hand shaking slightly before she responded.

"No, I'm not about to let him dictate where I eat. Besides," she said, her eyes meeting mine and a smirk playing across her features, "I have you here to beat him up."

I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped and said, "True, Merlin knows I'd love to."

She glanced over at where he was sitting, but I snapped my fingers in front of her face, "Don't do that. Talk to me."

"Talk to you?" she asked, as if the notion was foreign and inconceivable.

Which it kind of was.

"We've talked before, back at my flat. You told me you read the ending of books."

"You remember that?"

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked, eyebrow raised.

She shrugged, a slight blush to her cheeks, "I just didn't think you'd remember."

I didn't respond, simply raised an eyebrow again, completely ignoring the waiter when he came with our food.

"Oh my..." she said, her eyes wide as she looked at the food, "It looks amazing - it _smells_ amazing."

I chuckled, pushing my plate toward her, "Try the chicken first."

This time _she_ raised an eyebrow at _me_ and said, "I'm not about to eat your food."

"Tasting," I said, rolling my eyes, "You're tasting it."

With a sigh she did what I said and her eyes widened even further.

"Oh my - Merlin, this is amazing." she groaned.

The look on her face, the way she pulled the from her mouth - _the groan_ \- all of this went straight to my dick.

I chuckled and watched as she tried her steak, and her groan was even louder - at least I knew I'd picked right with the food.

How the fuck could someone make eating a _fucking steak_ erotic? That wasn't even supposed to be possible.

But there she was, doing just that.

"Now I know why they charge so much here, this is like... _orgasmic_." she said, taking another bite.

Not that I could really focus on that. Her word choice had me a bit...preoccupied.

"Aren't you going to eat?" she asked, motioning to my plate with her fork.

I chuckled and nodded, digging in.

"How do you even know about this place?"

"My father took me here on a business trip." I said, not really wanting to dwell on it.

She seemed to realize this, because she said, "Well I'm really glad you brought me. This is really amazing."

"Granger, if you say amazing one more time -"

She laughed - an actual fucking laugh - and said, "I'm sorry, but it's true."

I rolled my eyes and we talked about a case that she was working on - something about Unicorns - while we finished our dinner.

"Did you want dessert?"

She eyed the menu fondly, but shook her head, "No, you've already spent a fortu -"

"Shut up and pick something." I said, handing the menu to her.

She bit her lip - her plump pink lips that were soft and -

"You pick something. I can't read the menu anyway."

I chuckled and scanned the menu before waving the waiter over.

"Tourte aux pommes caramélisées, s'il vous plaît." _Caramelized apple pie, please_.

He nodded, "Excellent choix, monsieur." _Excellent choice, sir._

He disappeared towards the kitchen and I found Granger staring at me. I smirked and she blushed instantly, taking a rather large swig of her wine.

"You never did tell me what you thought of my French."

Her blush deepened and she opened and closed her mouth a few times before stammering, "I mean I told you that...well I mean it's...you're just...I mean..."

"Take a breath." I said, chuckling at her awkwardness.

She opened her mouth to reply, but just then someone caught our attention.

"Well, well, well, look who it is, the ferret and his whore."

Granger's eyes widened and she visibly shrunk in on herself, but I had the opposite problem. I wanted to stand up and knock his fucking lights out.

"Weasley, to what do we owe this displeasure?"

He ignored me, instead leaning across the table, his face inches from Granger's, and said, "So you won't go out to dinner with me, but this ferret asks, and you jump at the idea."

Before I could say - or do - anything, Granger was talking.

"We're just having lunch, Ron, and you're here with Lav -"

"I can do whatever the fuck I want, remem -"

Before he could finish I stood up and shoved him away from Granger, "Say another fucking word, Weasel."

"Or what? Am I supposed to be scared of you?" he snorted, "You're no better than your father. You both deserved to rot in Askab -"

I didn't remember moving, but the next thing I knew Weasley was on the floor and the knuckles of my right hand had a smear of blood on them.

I heard a shriek from behind him and saw Lavender, who was immediately by his side. Not that he seemed to notice, he was too busy glaring at me.

"You're going to regret that." he said, holding his nose.

"Ron, stop it." said Hermione. She had stood up and walked closer to us.

"I'm not coming back to you, I'm not coming back to that house. I've moved on and -"

"Trust me, _Mione,_ you'll be coming back."

"Over my dead body." I snapped.

Lavender was strangely quiet, and I couldn't help but wonder what she thought of this whole scene - but I didn't care enough to dwell on it further.

Weasley didn't get the chance to reply, because security was walking towards us, asking us to leave.

I took Granger's elbow and led her out of the hotel, before apparating back to my flat. I thought she wasn't going to say anything, but _Merlin_ was I wrong.

"What the hell is _wrong with you_? Why would you _punch_ him?" she yelled, turning to slam her hands into my chest.

I barely stumbled, deciding to let her get it all out of her system.

"I mean why the hell would you stoop to his level?" she pushed me again, and then _again,_ and before she could hit me a fourth time I grabbed her arms and pushed her back against the wall.

"Stop it." I snapped.

"No, _you_ stop it. Why the hell would you just -"

"Because he deserved it!"

"As true as that may be, it wasn't your place -"

"Wasn't my place? _Wasn't my fucking place_? You were scared, what the hell was I supposed to -"

"You didn't punch him because I was scared," she interrupted, "You punched him because he said you were like your father...which you're not."

She said the last part quieter, looking up at me through her long black lashes.

She sounded just like my mother, telling me that I shouldn't worry so much about ending up like him - but I'd come fairly close on multiple occasions.

There weren't really too many differences between the two of us, if I were honest with myself.

"Whatever," I said, releasing her arms.

I moved to step away, but she grabbed the collar of my shirt, stopping me.

"I'm serious. You're not like him, Malfoy, no matter how much Ron - or _you_ \- might think so." she said, her toffee eyes sparkling up at me.

"Save it, Granger. I don't need to hear this." I said, trying to step away from her, but she only tightened her grip.

"Apparently you do, because you don't know it." she said, her nose in the air.

"Fine, whatever you say."

She rolled her eyes in annoyance, but chuckled and said, "Well finally you learn to listen to me. I _did_ graduate first in our class."

I smirked and raised an eyebrow, taking a step towards her, "I'm sure there's plenty I could teach you."

Her eyes widened and she let go of my shirt, but I had no intention of backing up now. None at all.

"Oh? What kind of things?" she asked softly.

"Hmm," I said, pretending to think, "I could think of a few... _creative,_ things."

A light pink blush spread across her cheeks, and I trailed my fingertips over the now warm skin, causing her breath to hitch.

I loved how responsive she was, and not in a fake way like the other bints -

_Why the fuck wasn't I kissing her?_

"You do seem to have an interesting imagination." she said, her arms winding around my neck.

I moved mine to her waist and said, "Indeed,"

"Stop talking and kiss me."

I didn't need to be told twice.

I leaned down and captured her lips, pushing her further back into the wall.

I slid my tongue along her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth instantly, our tongues clashing together while my hands slid up and down her sides.

I remembered how soft her skin was, and I wanted nothing more than to touch her - _everywhere._

I pushed her shirt off her, and she did the same with mine, her hands wandering up and down my chest.

I moved slightly, trailing kisses down her neck, across her collarbones, and over the exposed skin of her breasts, a smug smirk tugging at the corner of my mouth when I heard her soft moan.

She tugged on my hair, pulling my face back up to hers, and kissed me again.

I slid my hand behind her to unclasp her bra, but before I could someone was knocking on my door.

I groaned, content not to answer it, but Granger wasn't having any of that. She pushed me back, and while sliding her shirt back on said, "Answer it."

I sighed and walked over to the door, swinging it all the way open before checking to see who it was.

Though by the look of shock on her face, I definitely should have.

"Oh my - _Merlin,_ what in the _world_ are you doing here Mione?"


	9. Chapter 9

**DPOV**

Weaslette was the last person I expected to see at my door, and the expression on her face let me know that Granger was the last person _she_ expected to see here.

"Um, Ginny, I can explain -"

"I didn't actually think Ron was serious when he told me you were _living_ with _Malfoy,_ but obviously he was telling the truth." said Weaslette, stepping around me and walking into my flat.

"Sure, come on in." I said sarcastically, shutting the door behind her.

"You shut up, I'm not talking to you yet." she snapped, glaring at me.

I raised an eyebrow and looked at Granger, who shook her head and turned to her friend.

"Ginny, the only reason Ron told you that was because he got mad at me. We saw him earlier with Lavender and things got a little out of control."

"He said that Malfoy hit - wait a minute, he was with _Lavender_?"

Granger nodded, "Yeah. Malfoy was just trying to do something nice for me, because I was having a hard time, so he took me to lunch. Ron showed up with Lavender and a little while later he came over to our table."

"That son of a bitch." muttered Weaslette, "He told Harry and I that he wasn't seeing her anymore. He _swore_ that he was getting better - trying to get you back even!"

I snorted, "Yeah, he's trying to get her back alright."

"Shut it." snapped Granger, but I'd already caught Weaslette's attention.

"What do you mean?" she asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"He doesn't mean anything." said Granger, tugging Weaslette's hand and walking her into the living room.

They sat down, but I remained standing, leaning against the wall.

"He just wants me back, Gin, but I don't want to go back. I'm better without him."

"But he's trying to get better, he told me so." said Weaslette.

Granger shook her head and said, "He _lied,_ Gin. He lied to you about seeing Lavender, and he's lying to you about getting better. The reasons I left are still there, and I don't think they're going anywhere."

"But Hermione -"

"If you think your prick of a brother has really changed then you're completely stu -"

"Malfoy!" snapped Granger, glaring at me, "That's enough."

"What even happened, Mione. You know you can tell me anything." said Weaslette, looking at Granger with wide eyes.

Granger looked to me, and her face was paler than I'd ever seen it before, and for _some fucking reason_ I took pity on her.

"Weaslette, as great as it is to have you in my home, we were just heading out."

She smirked and said, "You don't have a shirt on, Malfoy, save it."

I opened my mouth to respond, but Granger was already talking.

"Yeah, because I spilled water on his shirt. He was about to change and then he was going to come with me to meet his mother. She said she wanted to talk about how he was doing at work."

I was slightly impressed at her ability to come up with a lie like that. Not that I should've been too surprised, she was smart.

"Why aren't you staying in your own flat?" asked Weaslette, not moving from her spot on the couch.

"Ron stopped by...I didn't feel safe staying -"

"Didn't feel safe? This is _Ron_ we're talking about! He wouldn't hurt anybody." said Weaslette, her cheeks tinting with indignation.

Granger sighed, and I could tell she didn't want to be having this conversation. Unluckily for her Weaslette seemed adamant about continuing it.

"Ginny, you don't understand -"

"Then explain it to me, Hermione, because I'm totally lost."

"It doesn't matter, Gin. Everything's fine. I'm staying here for a little while until I figure out what I'm going to do." said Granger, standing up.

Weaslette stood too and asked, "Going to do about what?"

Instead of answering Granger hugged her and said, "I'm fine, Gin. If I wasn't I'd tell you."

"Promise?"

Something flashed across Granger's face, but she covered it quickly and smiled, "Of course. You're my best friend."

"But then why didn't you ask to stay with me?"

"You and Harry are so busy lately with the wedding planning, I would've just gotten in the way. I'm fine here." she said, looking at me, "Malfoy's not so bad."

I snorted, "Back at you, Granger."

Weaslette looked between the two of us and leaned forward, whispering something in Granger's ear, to which she shook her head so hard that her curls smacked her in the face.

This seemed to appease Weaslette - at least for now.

"I'll talk to Ron, he should know -"

"No!" said Granger, her eyes wide, "Don't say anything. I wasn't kidding when I said I was done, Gin."

"But Mione -"

"You heard her," I said, pulling open the door, "And we really do need to go. My mother's waiting."

Weaslette sighed, but hugged Granger one more time before leaving, but not without a glare in my direction.

I closed the door and heard Granger let out a deep breath.

"Why don't you just tell her?"

She raised an eyebrow and picked up my shirt from the floor, tossing it to me, "Because Ron's her brother, and no matter how much I might hate him sometimes, I still don't want there to be stress between him and his family because of me."

I snorted, "That's the stupidest thing I've heard. He's violent, Granger. He could seriously hurt you and -"

"You think I don't know that?" she snapped.

"You don't act like you do."

"Regardless of what's happened, he was my best friend -"

"Exactly, _was._ Friends don't treat each other how he treats you." I said, sliding my shirt on.

"I know." she said, sitting back down on the couch, "I know, and that's the bad part."

"Bad part?"

She looked over at me and opened her mouth, but shut it again, just as quickly.

I sighed and walked into the kitchen. I pulled out a bottle of Merlot and two glasses before walking over to her.

"Trying to get me drunk, Malfoy?" she asked, a slight smirk on her face.

I chuckled and handed her a glass before filling mine and setting the bottle on the coffee table.

"You seem to be pretty good at doing that by yourself."

She rolled her eyes, "Touche."

I watched as she shifted, stretching her legs out in front of her - and fuck it all but I wanted to run my hands over her smooth skin, hell, I wanted a lot more than that.

_Focus on something else you idiot._

"So why'd you tell me if you haven't told anyone else?"

She looked over at me, a strange emotion swimming in her eyes, before she said, "Sometimes it's easier to talk to people who you don't really know...and who don't really know you."

I didn't know what to say to that, and she seemed to realize it, because she smiled - one of those Granger-like smiles, and asked, "Do you want to run the business?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Eventually."

"Well if you couldn't - or didn't - do that, what would you do?"

I snorted, "Why wouldn't I do that?"

She rolled her eyes, "Because you didn't want to."

"But I do -"

"It blew up! Something catastrophic happened! _Merlin,_ now what would you do?" she asked, clearly exasperated.

I chuckled and actually thought about it. What _would_ I do if I couldn't run the business?

"I guess I would start my own business."

Granger groaned, "The point of this is to think of something totally different."

"Well what would you do if you weren't working at the Ministry?"

* * *

**HPOV**

"Healer."

Malfoy raised an eyebrow in surprise and asked, "Really, why?"

I shrugged, "I've always been fascinated with how they save lives...if I wasn't at the Ministry, that's what I'd do. Or circus performer."

Malfoy choked on his drink and laughed - actually _laughed._

I tried to act indignant and said, "I don't know why you're laughing. I'm dead serious. I could be a fabulous acrobat."

He stopped laughing and looked at me, "You're flexible?"

I nodded, "Before I went to Hogwarts I was in gymnastics for a few years."

He smirked and said, "That should come in handy later."

I could feel my face flush, but I managed to ask, "So what would you do?"

"Masseur."

I raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why?"

"Because I'm good at it." he said, that cocky smirk on his face - as usual.

"I don't believe you." I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

He smirked, "I could prove it to you."

I tried to backtrack - _immediately_ \- but Malfoy was already moving towards me.

"No, really, it's fine. I totally believe -"

"Stop being such a baby and face that way." he said, twisting my shoulders so that I moved, facing away from him.

He muttered something under his breath and all of a sudden my hair was piled on top of my head in a bun.

I was about to turn around to say something - Merlin only knows what - but instead Malfoy moved his hands to my shoulders.

_Oh. My. Merlin._

He wasn't kidding when he said he was good at it...like...really good at it. I relaxed into his touch, enjoying a moment of calm.

His hands moved over my shoulders, gently kneading my neck, before moving back down. He asked, "So tell me, Granger, am I proving it to you?"

"Yes," I said, my voice coming out breathier than I would've liked.

He chuckled - because the bastard had to notice _everything_ \- and said, "You know, typically people give massages _without_ clothes on."

I turned around and smacked his hands away, a bright blush flaming across my cheeks, "Malfoy!"

Ever since our last encounter when I'd had a _royal meltdown_ I was completely against trying anything like that again.

Obviously I'd gotten a bit...caught in the moment earlier, but it wouldn't happen again...well at least it wouldn't go any further than that.

"What? It's not like I haven't seen you in less." he said, his fingertips brushing over my cheek.

I realized that he did that often, and I didn't really understand why. The gesture was so unlike something I would've ever pictured him doing, least of all to me.

"You've seen me without a shirt on, that's hardly naked." I said, attempting to keep my composure.

Though the way we were sitting made that difficult.

I was practically _on his lap_ since I'd turned around to glare at him - of course I regretted that decision now, but hindsight is twenty twenty.

"We could always change that." he said, his lips ghosting across my neck.

I knew that I should push him away - if not for the fear of having another meltdown, then for the simple fact that he was Malfoy and I was Granger.

We were crossing lines that I wasn't sure we should be crossing.

"Malfoy -"

"No," he said, leaning back to look at me, "You don't get to think about this."

I raised an eyebrow and asked, "What do you mean?"

"You overthink everything to _death,_ Granger. Don't do it with this."

"Of course you would say that." I said, standing up.

He would say anything to get into someone's pants - and I suppose now he was trying to get into mine.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," I said, walking out of the living room and into the kitchen. I needed water. All the wine was making me light headed.

He followed me, leaning against the counter while I grabbed a water bottle from the fridge.

"Look, Granger, I'm not going to be your friend like Potter or Longbottom, because I can't be that for you. What I _can_ do is give you something you don't have to think about." he said, his steely gray eyes watching me.

It was unsettling sometimes how he did that. It was like he knew what I was thinking - like he could see right through me.

I thought about what he said, and he had a point. With everything going on, I really was thinking about a lot - but he was offering me something that would be easy.

But what kind of person did that make me, for sleeping with someone who made it their goal to sleep with as many women as possible?

On top of that, someone who didn't really like me to begin with?

And on top of _that_ \- this was _Malfoy_! It was a completely ridiculous idea.

He wasn't looking for another friend - but then again neither was I, and especially not in Malfoy. He wasn't as horrible a person as he used to be, but he wasn't exactly the nicest person either. We were just two entirely different people and -

"Granger, stop." he said, a smirk on his face as he walked around the counter towards me.

I put my hands up, backing up until my back hit the other counter and said, "Stay right there. It's impossible to think straight with you so close."

His smirk grew and he said, "The point is _not_ to think."

"I don't want to be just another one of your weekly girls, Malfoy." I said, the words slipping out before I could stop myself.

A strange expression crossed over his features, but it was gone just as quickly and he stepped forward until he was directly in front of me.

"How many weeks have you been here?"

"Almost three."

"And how many times have I brought a girl home?"

"Well none, but -"

"How many times have I slept with a girl since you've been staying here?" he asked, his hands moving to either side of me on the counter.

"How should I know what -"

"Granger."

"Fine, none." I said, exasperated, "But you can't expect me to believe it's because of me."

He snorted, "Of course it's not because of you, bint. Maybe I've just changed what I want."

Now it was _my_ turn to snort, because Draco Malfoy was not the type of person to just change what he wanted from women.

"You don't seriously expect me to believe -"

Before I could finish he was kissing me. _Hard._

He tangled his hands into my hair and pulled me closer, biting my bottom lip before sliding his tongue along it.

I parted my lips, our tongues instantly stroking each other, while my arms slowly wound their way up around his neck.

His lips were soft and his hands had moved from my hair to my sides, my waist, my -

_Oh Merlin, we needed to stop._

He moved away from my lips, trailing kisses down my neck, nipping at the sensitive skin, and causing me to moan.

I felt his smirk against my skin and dug my nails into his shoulders.

He growled - _literally growled_ \- and pulled my hair so that I was looking up at him, before he crashed his lips down on mine again.

_So Malfoy had a thing for nails..._

I pushed his shirt from his shoulders, revealing alabaster skin as perfect as marble, and slid my hands up and down his taut stomach, enjoying the feel of his muscles flexing beneath my fingers.

He slid his hands under my shirt, pulling it off, my bra following soon after.

He moved his hands to my waist and lifted me onto the counter, stepping between my legs, his hands wandering over my thighs.

He moved back to my neck and bit down on my shoulder causing me to dig my nails into his back.

He groaned and slid his hands to my arse, pulling me forward so that I was pressed against his _more than noticeable erection._

I moaned at the contact, forcing myself not to tell him that we should just do it right here in the kitchen.

He chuckled and brought his lips back to mine while his hands cupped my breasts. He flicked his thumbs over my nipples and I arched into his touch.

I felt his smirk against my mouth and decided to get even.

I slid my hand lower, rubbing him through the fabric of his pants. He groaned and jerked forward, and then it was my turn to smirk.

Though my victory didn't last long. He dropped his head to my breasts and started licking and biting my nipples.

The sharp sting seemed to go straight to my crotch and I pushed Malfoy's pants down, not in the least concerned with the consequences anymore.

I had officially stopped thinking.

I just hoped it wouldn't get me into trouble.


	10. Chapter 10

**DPOV**

I hadn't actually expected Granger to listen to me and just go with it, but I wasn't about to complain.

Fucking was something I knew well, and she could definitely use the distraction.

I slid my hands up her back, caught up in how soft her skin was - like silk under my fingertips.

Her hands pushed my jeans from my hips and I couldn't help but smirk. She was definitely taking my advice.

I tangled my hands back into her hair and yanked her lips to mine in a bruising kiss. It was like I was trying to prove that she was mine - which she wasn't.

And I didn't want her to be.

I would've continued with my moral analysis of myself, but Granger's hand tentatively slid against the silk of my boxers, thoroughly anchoring me to the moment.

I slid my tongue into her mouth, battling with hers, before biting her bottom lip, sucking it into my mouth.

She moaned into my mouth and I slid my hands to her waist before moving to brush my thumb over her clit through her panties.

Her breath caught and she pulled away from me, tipping her head back against the cabinet and exposing her neck to my lips.

I nipped and kissed the soft skin while my thumb continued with the light pressure to her clit, all the while enjoying the soft breathless sighs that escaped her parted lips.

She tilted her head back to look at me, her hands moving to my shoulders, "Malfoy,"

I groaned, "Granger, don't -"

"I'm not, but I'd rather not do this on your kitchen counter." she said, her voice soft.

I couldn't help but smirk and lean forward to whisper in her ear, "What, the idea of kitchen sex doesn't get you all hot and bothered?"

I heard her breath hitch, and if I wasn't so preoccupied with kissing her neck I would've looked to see her cheeks tint pink.

"Well - I mean it's not - I just figured that you -"

I let her stumble over her words for a few more seconds before I chuckled and moved away from her neck to look down at her.

"Granger, I'm kidding."

She seemed to let out a sigh of relief, but I smirked and said, "At least for right now."

Before she could say anything I kissed her again, sliding my hands to her arse and lifting her up.

She squealed in response, her arms flying around my neck and her legs tightening around my waist - which only caused her panty clad pussy to press even harder against my already hard dick.

I stifled my groan and carried her back towards my room, setting her down outside the door.

"Wait, your room?" she asked, her eyes slightly panicked.

I raised an eyebrow, "Something wrong with my room, Granger?"

She shook her head and said, "No, no of course not...it's just that last time -"

"Don't even think about that." I said, realizing what she was talking about.

The last time we'd tried this hadn't exactly ended up how I expected. She'd completely shut down, and she still hadn't told me why - though I didn't really need her to. It wasn't my business - for one - and for two, I knew it no doubt had something to do with Weasley.

"What if -"

"It won't." I said, pushing her back against the door and kissing her.

She relaxed, her hands tangling themselves into my hair while mine slid up and down her sides, moving to massage her pert breasts before I pulled away from her to open the door.

As soon as I had kicked the door closed behind us, Granger had her arms around my neck again and was kissing me, her tongue sliding into my mouth to meet mine.

I moved my hands to her hips and slowly started pushing her towards the bed. When her knees hit the mattress she fell back and I chuckled.

She rolled her eyes and motioned for me to join her, and I did, sliding between her legs so that I hovered over her.

Her toffee colored eyes were wide, her curls were even crazier than usual, and her pink pouty lips were kiss swollen - and somehow it only served to make my dick even harder, because I had been the one to cause all of it.

"Do you think -"

"No," I said, cutting her off with a short peck on the lips, "I don't. Not right now."

She smirked and I began trailing open mouthed kisses along her neck, over her breasts, and down her stomach, stopping at the waistband of her lace panties.

"Why, Granger, I didn't think you had it in you." I said, smirking at her.

"What, I'm not allowed to wear sexy underwear?" she asked indignantly.

I chuckled, slowly sliding them from her legs before settling between them, "Quite the contrary, actually. I hope you continue to."

I heard her breath hitch when I slid my hands along the insides of her thighs and I couldn't help but add, "Or you could just not wear any."

"Malfoy -!" her complaint was cut off when I brought my tongue down to her already dripping pussy.

She let out a soft moan while I flicked the tip of my tongue against her clit before thrusting it inside her tight heat.

"Oh, Merlin." she moaned, one of her hands tangling in my hair.

I moved back up to her clit, sucking it into my mouth, before sliding a finger inside her slick passage.

I groaned at how tight she was, which only made her let out an even louder moan and buck up against my mouth.

I slid another finger inside her and curved them up, stroking against the perfect spot that had her writhing and moaning and mumbling incoherent words under her breath.

"Malfoy - oh Merlin - don't stop, please don't stop." she said, the hand in my hair tightening.

I had no intention of stopping, not until she came - _hard._ Maybe even multiple times. It's not like we didn't have time.

I sped up my fingers and my tongue, and a few sharp intakes of breath and loud moans later her back arched off the bed and her hand in my hair tightened to _almost_ painful.

Not that I really even noticed that, because she was moaning my name over and over again while I continued pumping my fingers inside her until her breathing had slowed.

I kissed my way back up her body and found her cheeks flushed and her eyes bright.

"Wow," she said breathlessly.

I chuckled, "I think that was a little better than _'wow',_ Granger. In fact I'm a little insulted that you -"

She didn't let me finish, instead yanking me down and sliding her tongue into my mouth as if she wanted to taste herself.

_Fuck that was hot._

"Do you have any idea how fucking sexy you are?" I groaned, trailing kisses down her neck to bite her shoulder.

Her hands were busy pushing my boxers down, and I chuckled shifting slightly and kicking them off.

Being skin to skin with Granger like this...it was different than what I would've expected. I usually had self control. There hadn't been a woman yet who could break it, but this woman - _Granger_ of all people - was slowly wearing away at any restraint I had.

She was just so bloody -

She lifted her hips up, grinding her wet pussy against my dick, and I snapped.

I slammed into her in one thrust, enjoying the way her eyes widened, her lips parted, and her nails dug into my shoulders.

"Fuck, you're tight." I groaned, speeding up my movements.

"Oh Merlin." she moaned, her breath hitching.

I leaned down and trailed sloppy kisses along the column of her neck, before she pulled me up and crashed her lips against mine.

"Wrap your legs around me." I said between pants.

She did what I said and I slid even deeper into her warm heat.

_Fuck, when had anything ever felt this good?_

"Malfoy - oh Merlin -" I could feel her walls starting to flutter around me, so I slid a hand between us to rub her clit.

"Come for me, Granger." I said, shifting slightly.

She gasped and ground against me even harder, mumbling a string of incoherent words under her breath.

All of a sudden she came - hard - around me, and I absentmindedly noticed her scratch her nails down my back, but all of that paled in comparison to what it felt like to feel Granger come around me.

Very few times had an orgasm ever snuck up on me, but _holy fucking hell_ did it ever.

She slid her hands into my hair, yanking me down to muffle my groans against her mouth while I came inside her.

I rolled off of her, and for a while both of us just stared at the ceiling.

Out of everything I was feeling, only one thing was for sure - we _would_ be doing that again.

* * *

**HPOV**

I had just slept with Malfoy.

 _I_ had just _slept_ with _Malfoy._

And I was okay with that - surprisingly enough.

I felt better than I had in _months_ and I knew it had everything to do with the two _mind blowing_ orgasms he'd given me.

He.

Malfoy.

 _He_ as in _Malfoy._

Merlin, he was good in bed.

I closed my eyes and tried to slow my breathing, while he tried to do the same - obviously having more luck than I was.

After a few minutes my breathing was back to normal, and I could see him looking at me from the corner of my eye.

_Big girl panties, Hermione!_

I turned and looked at him, my breath catching at how good just-fucked-Malfoy looked. His hair was tussled and hung in his eyes, there was a slight sheen of sweat that covered his chest, and his eyes were practically smoldering - then again that part could have just been my imagination.

I should get out of his bed. Like _now._

I sat up, pulling the blanket up to cover my chest while I glanced around the room trying to locate my missing clothes - then again half of them were probably in the kitchen.

Like my bra.

And my shirt.

_Great._

Malfoy chuckled and said, "It's nothing I haven't seen before, Granger...and fully intend to see again."

I felt the blush rise to my cheeks as I struggled to come up with a response to that.

He wanted to do that again. With me. He wanted to have sex _again_ with _me._

"This isn't funny." I said, glaring at him when he tried to snatch the blanket away from me.

"No, _funny_ isn't exactly the word I'd use for this either." he said sitting up, his silver eyes sparkling with amusement.

I looked over to his side of the bed and found what I assumed was his sleep shirt - it was a green silk button up - so before he could say anything I slid it on. Luckily for me it fell just to my thighs, so it covered enough for me to get out of bed and slide my panties on.

I turned back around to find Malfoy looking at me, a smirk on his face.

"What?"

"I could fuck you all over again, seeing you wearing that." he said, his eyes roaming over my body in a way that made me want to hide and jump back into bed with him all at the same time.

"Could you?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

I knew I was playing with fire, because as cool and collected as Malfoy was, he was definitely _burning_ on the inside.

He stood up, a predatory smile on his face as he walked towards me, and said, "Yeah, I could."

And boy did he.

* * *

"It's good to have you back, Hermione. Last week was so boring without you. Plus the Big Bad Boss decided to double everyone's workload."

I smiled at Justin, stopping outside his office door with a stack of files in my hands. Malfoy had left a note stuck to the front door this morning that said;

_Family thing, at work late._

So I was back to running to get files myself - which I would have to get used to again anyway considering Malfoy wasn't going to be permanently staying here. Just until his mother thought he'd learned something.

"Merlin, and it's burning up in here." I said, shifting the files slightly so I could fan myself with one.

He groaned and tugged at his already loose tie before saying, "It's like they're trying to kill us. I thought they said they'd have this fixed by now?"

I shrugged, "Who knows? It looks like we're just going to have to deal with it for now."

He dropped his head on his desk, with what sounded to me like a rather painful thud, and waved me away.

I chuckled and pushed open the door to my office, kicking it shut behind me.

Before I could attempt to set the files on my desk they were taken out of my hands. I huffed a sigh of relief and watched as Malfoy set them down on the desk for me.

"Thank you." I said, moving around him to sit down.

"It _is_ kind of my job." he said with a smirk.

"Well I've managed to get by." I said, resisting the urge to stick my tongue out at him.

He chuckled and sat down in the other chair, and even though I was flipping through the files I could feel him watching me.

"How did your family thing go?" I asked, not taking my eyes off my files.

"Not as fun as what I could've been doing had I been here." he said, and I jumped at how close his voice was.

I looked up and saw he was leaning over the back of my chair, his breath tickling my ear.

"Working?" I asked, trying to fight the blush off my cheeks.

He chuckled and must have decided to take pity on me, because he moved back to his own seat and said, "Yes, Granger, working."

My phone rang a few minutes later and he answered it, and I could tell immediately who was on the other line, just by the way Malfoy's jaw clenched.

"No, she's not in right now." he said, his tone clipped.

"Malfoy -"

He shot me a glare, and I quickly clamped my mouth shut. Merlin forbid I face Malfoy's wrath.

"You'd better watch it, Weasley." and without waiting for Ron to say anything else, he hung up.

"What'd he say?" I asked, watching him in confusion.

I never understood why Malfoy hated Ron so much. I mean sure, he wasn't a great person, but nothing Ron had done had ever affected him.

And yeah, his mother's relationship was similar to what Ron and I had, but what did he care? I mean obviously he _cared,_ I was staying with him - by _his_ request, no less - but every time Ron called it was like he wanted to beat him to a bloody pulp.

"Nothing," he said, his voice calm, "I think you should tell Weaslette...hell, even Potter."

I rolled my eyes, "You expect me to tell his sister or his best friend? Are you mental?"

"They're going to find out eventually, Granger, especially if he keeps this shit up."

I ignored him, pretending to be immersed in jotting down a few notes from certain files, but he wasn't having it.

He snatched the quill out of my hand and said, "This is serious. You can't just let him -"

"I can and I will." I snapped. "He hasn't done anything so far -"

"Are you stupid?" asked Malfoy, his voice getting louder, "If I hadn't shown up at your flat almost a month ago he could've bloody well killed you."

"He wouldn't do that." And I honestly didn't think he would. Ron was violent, there was no arguing that, but I never, and I mean _never_ thought he would do that. Beneath all that hatred and anger was still the person I had known.

Now I didn't want to know him like that _again,_ but he wasn't a lost cause like Malfoy seemed to think. I had no delusions about fixing him, though, that wasn't a job for me, but I knew it was still possible.

I had to believe it.

"You're supposed to be the brightest witch of our time, but you can be really daft sometimes." he said, shaking his head.

"Is any of this even your business, Malfoy? You're just here to answer the phones and get files, not comment on my personal life." I snapped, slamming the files closed and standing up.

He stood too and said, "I answer your phones when he calls, you're staying at my flat because of him, we've fucked -"

"Stop -" I tried to interrupt, but he kept right on talking.

"So I think I'm pretty fucking involved in your personal life already."

I opened and closed my mouth, but I couldn't think of anything to say that was even close to how I felt, so I snatched the files and walked out of my office.

Who did Malfoy think he was? Commenting on my life like he knew anything.

Then again he knew more than anybody else - but that was only because it was easier for me to have him know than anyone else.

And I had to admit that he _had_ saved me when Ron had showed up at my apartment...and again at the restaurant.

I groaned and ran a hand through my hair, shoving the files back into their correct spots.

What had I gotten myself into? I mean I was actually thinking about Malfoy and how he could be _right_ \- not about everything, but about _some_ things...

Like maybe it was time I payed Ginny and Harry a visit.

Or I could just keep it to myself like I'd been doing, because that seemed to be working quite well for me.

I groaned again, leaning against the wall. Why was I lying to myself? This _clearly_ wasn't working, not really anyway.

I mean if it was working I wouldn't be living with Malfoy, and we wouldn't have -

"I'm sorry."

I looked up and found Malfoy standing in the doorway of the records room, his arms crossed over his chest.

"What?"

He sighed and stepped into the room, letting the door fall shut behind him, "I said I'm sorry. I shouldn't...I shouldn't tell you what to do, no matter how stupid your decisions are." he smirked at the end and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Thanks...I think."

He chuckled and walked over to me, placing his hands on either side of my head against the wall, "It's too bloody hot." he said, his cool breath against the side of my neck.

"Then we should probably get back to my office." I said, trying to keep my breathing steady.

He chuckled and said, "I think it's hot in there too."

"Well I don't see why you're telling -"

Before I could finish he leaned down and kissed me, his hands tangling in my hair.

I slid my hands down to his waist and he pulled back with a smirk on his face, "I think we should lose these clothes."

My eyes widened and I shook my head, "Malfoy, we're at work, and anybody could walk in here -"

"That's the exciting part." he said, amusement clear on his features.

"There is no way we're doing this in the records room." I said, pushing him back.

He smirked and took my hand, and before I knew it we were back in my office and he was shutting the door.

"We're not supposed to use magic, it's against the new -"

"Remember that thing I said about thinking?"

"Um...don't?"

"Exactly."

So I didn't.


	11. Chapter 11

**DPOV**

"You should really let me heal that."

I looked back over at Granger, who was leaning against the doorframe of my bedroom watching me.

I rolled my eyes and slid a shirt on, "Don't worry about it. Besides," I said, walking over to her, "I like a few battle scars."

A blush tinted her cheeks and she said, "They look like they hurt."

I shrugged, "No pain, no gain."

"Me scratching the shit out of your back doesn't gain you anything, though."

"Trust me, it does."

She opened her mouth, no doubt to argue with me, but I honestly didn't want to argue with her about it. I liked having those marks on my back. It was a reminder that Granger wasn't as composed as she led people to believe.

She'd been staying with me for about a month and a half now, and it was safe to say we fucked on a _very_ regular basis.

She still hadn't told Weaslette or Potter, but apparently she was going out to lunch with them today to tell them.

"When are you leaving?"

She sighed and glanced at the clock. It was already half past twelve.

"I guess I should be going now." she said, biting her lip.

"It'll be fine, Granger. They're your friends."

"They're Ron's friends too." she said, turning and walking out of my room.

I followed her and watched as she slipped into a pair of sandals and grabbed her purse from the table by the door.

"They'll believe you. You'll see." I said, leaning against the back of the couch.

She turned around to face me and said, "I'm scared."

My eyes widened and I sighed, stretching out a hand to her. She came and leaned against the couch next to me.

"You're going to be fine. They're going to be shocked, I mean why wouldn't they be? But they'll believe you. I don't know Potter well, but I know him well enough."

She rested her hand over mine for a moment before moving away from the couch, "Thank you, Malfoy. For...you know."

Before I could say anything she left, the door shutting behind her with a soft click.

I ran a hand through my hair, too preoccupied to notice my floo light up.

"Earth to Draco."

I jumped, glaring over at Pansy.

"You know, you _could_ use the front door."

She shrugged, pushing me towards my shoes, "This was faster. Now put your shoes on."

"I didn't know we were going anywhere." I said sarcastically.

"Did you completely forget about my parents End of the Summer Ball?"

_Fuck me._

"Of course not." I lied.

She snorted, clearly not believing me, "Who are you bringing?"

"Bringing?"

"As your date? You know it's mandatory."

"I don't have a girlfriend, Pansy."

"You didn't have a girlfriend last year, yet somehow you managed to show up with a respectable girl. I assume you'll be able to do the same this year, especially since you have one living with you."

My eyes widened and I almost forgot how to speak.

"Are you insane? What makes you think Granger wants to go to some ball?"

"What girl doesn't want a night where she can get all dressed up?" she argued.

"No,"

"Why not? Do you know how left out she's going to feel when everyone's there except her?"

"Who's going?" I asked, eyebrow raised.

"I happen to know Ginny, Harry, Luna, and all our friends are going to be there, along with over half of the Wizarding Community." she said, a smug look on her face.

I groaned and ran a hand through my hair, "Fine, I'll ask her."

She clapped her hands together and said, "Great, now let's go get you a suit."

"I don't think I need your help finding -"

"Nonsense, I happen to know Hermione's going to wear a red dress, so I need to make sure you get a red tie and -"

"There's no way I'm wearing red."

"Of course you are. Couples match."

"We're not a couple."

"Well you will be for that night." said Pansy, clearly done with the argument.

"We'll see." I mumbled, sliding my shoes on.

"About the shade of red? Of course. We won't know that until she gets her dress." she said, a satisfied smirk on her face.

I decided to just leave it alone for now. There was no way Granger was actually going to go to this stupid ball with me anyway, so all this was for nothing.

Besides, I could think of a few things I'd rather -

"Draco!"

I jumped and looked over at Pansy, who was standing by the open door, a shit eating grin on her face.

"Where's your head at today?"

I shrugged, "Nowhere."

"Right," she said, hooking her arm through mine as we walked outside, "We're best friends, Draco. You know you can talk to me."

I ran a hand through my hair and groaned, "There's nothing to talk about."

"I'm not an idiot. I knew it that night at the restaurant when you saw Hermione. Your jaw practically hit the floor and you couldn't keep your eyes off her."

"It's not a big surprise that she's hot."

"Plenty of girls are _'hot',_ Draco, you of all people know that." she said, rolling her eyes.

"What's your point?"

"You obviously see something else in her, so spill."

"Spill what?"

I had no idea why I was continuing this conversation, because it clearly wasn't going anywhere. I didn't want to talk about Granger with Pansy - or anybody.

"How long have you two been sleeping together?"

"What?"

"Oh don't play dumb with me. I've known you for years, I know _you._ So there's no use trying to deny it. I know I'm right." she said, a smug smile on her face.

"Why does any of this matter, Pans? You never took an interest in my sex life before."

"You never slept with an actual human being before."

"What?" I asked, letting her tug me into Calvin Klein.

"You didn't know any of them, you didn't care about any of them, they were all stupid, shallow, and _one night stands_. Obviously Hermione's already different because you two have clearly been going at it, but -"

"Oh for the love of Merlin, Pans, _shut up_." I groaned.

She started handing me different pants, shirts, and suit jackets while she continued rambling on about my sex life.

_Kill me._

"But," she said, continuing where she'd left off, "I'm just curious...why her? I mean _I_ see why, but do you?"

What the hell did she mean, _she_ saw why? Like I wasn't capable of seeing why Granger was a great girl and -

_What the fuck was I doing?_

This was exactly what Pansy was trying to accomplish, and I wasn't going to let it happen. I wasn't about to start doubting myself. I was Draco fucking Malfoy. I slept with whoever I wanted, simply because I could.

"Well?" she asked again, handing me another pair of pants before pushing me into a dressing room.

"Well what, Pans?"

"Well what is it about her?"

"Didn't we discuss this already? She's hot."

"Didn't we discuss _that_ already? There are plenty of hot girls."

"Can we just drop it?"

"No. I've been sitting by watching you screw girl after girl since Sixth Year, and I'm done. Your mom's right about you needing to find a direction to go with your life, and Hermione just might be the best thing that's ever happened to you."

"It's just a job for -"

"Not the job, you idiot - _her._ Being around her, getting to know her -"

"I don't know her." I said, pulling on the first suit.

"You clearly know something about her, because she's staying with you."

I rolled my eyes and stepped out of the dressing room in the first suit she'd picked out.

"Not the right message." she said, pushing me back into the dressing room. "So, what is it?"

"For the love of Merlin, Pansy, let it go." I said, changing into the other suit.

"You're my closest friend, I want to know what's going on in your life. Especially when I think you're going to mess something up."

"What the fuck am I messing up?" I snapped, stepping out again.

She didn't seem phased by my tone, instead walking over to a rack of ties and pulling off three.

"Nothing, yet. Here, her dress is going to be one of these shades, so get all three and then we can go. Claude!"

The tailor came over and made marks about my measurements and then instructed me to change back into my clothes.

After I'd paid - and gotten those fucking red ties, despite the fact that I could have just as easily cast a spell on _one_ and made it match - Pansy and I were walking back on the street and I was stuck on what she'd said earlier.

"What did you mean I'm going to mess something up?"

She sighed, sliding her arm through mine again, and said, "You're a smart guy, Draco. You'll be great at whatever you choose to do, but you need to choose. You can't just push things off - like with the business, or with your personal life. It's fine to have fun and to mess around, but sooner or later you're going to have to start taking things seriously."

"I do take things seriously."

She sighed, and I had a feeling I wasn't going to like what she had to say next.

"From what I've heard, Hermione's life hasn't exactly been all roses, and whatever happened between her and Ron obviously added to it - I mean who wants to be divorced? - but she's strong, and she's _good._ She's one of the best people I know, and I just...I don't want you to break her."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Draco, you have this way about you...you get people, especially girls, to trust you so easily, and if they don't trust you they get caught up in the way you are. Hermione's not like the girls you've been with. She's nice, and whether you - or she - admits it, you guys are entering dangerous territory."

"You can't seriously think I could affect Granger in -"

"Yeah, actually, I do think so. I know from personal experience that being close to you isn't easy, and I love you to death, you know that, but Hermione needs someone stable in her life, and that's not exactly you." she said softly.

Pansy and I had dated on and off back at Hogwarts, but we mostly just fucked around - by my choice, not hers - and I knew I was an asshole for doing it.

"I'm sorry."

"I know you are." she said with a smile, "And you _have_ changed, anybody can see that, but that part of you...it isn't so different."

"You don't know Granger."

"Neither do you, not from what you've said anyway."

I _didn't_ know Granger, but then again I knew something about her that no one else knew, so what did that say?

"What's your point, Pans?" I said, all too tired of this conversation.

"My point is that I think there's a reason, deeper than the fact that Hermione's _'hot',_ that you not only keep sleeping with her, but keep letting her live with you. All I'm saying is that maybe you should make an effort to get to know her better, because she could be good for you."

I wanted to argue, but she'd just pulled me inside Vera Wang, and I knew her main focus was going to be dresses for at _least_ the next hour.

"Do I really need to be here for -"

"Yes, because I need a dress that's going to knock Conner's socks off...and the rest of his clothes, while I'm at it." she said, winking at me.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled, resigning myself to my fate of shopping with Pansy.

I tried not to think about what we'd talked about, but it was hard. I didn't see her point, not really anyway.

Okay, at least I didn't _want_ to see her point. I was still young, I had plenty of time to figure out what I was doing.

And I wasn't doing anything with Granger.

Well _obviously_ I was doing things with Granger - _plenty_ of things - but that wasn't what Pansy was talking about.

I shook my head, shoving those thoughts away, and helped Pans carry five hundred dresses to the dressing room.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

**HPOV**

Scared wasn't even the right word for what I was feeling.

_Terrified. Petrified. Panicked. Scared to death._

All of those seemed a bit better.

I didn't want to tell Harry and Ginny, but Malfoy had a point. Besides, nothing had really happened with Ron lately, other than the rude phone call here and there, so now would be as good a time as any to tell them what had really happened between Ron and I. I could even soften the blow a bit by saying that he might have changed, since I hadn't seen him in at least three weeks.

I walked up the steps to their little yellow house and knocked on the door before I completely chickened out.

Ginny swung open the door and smiled when she saw me, "Hey, Mione. Come on in."

The smell of food was in the air, and I remembered how much Ginny loved to cook.

"Where's Harry?" I asked, taking a seat at the table.

"He got called away on some Auror business. He said he was really sorry, but he'd swing by later and see you." said Ginny, setting food on the table.

"You know that I'm still not back at my old apartment, Gin."

"Oh...right. Why is that, again?"

I picked up my fork and tasted the grilled chicken she'd made - which was amazing, as it always was - as a way to buy time.

"Mione,"

I sighed and said, "This is actually why I came over to talk to you guys."

Maybe it was good that Harry wasn't here. That only would've made it harder.

"About why you're staying with Malfoy?"

I nodded slowly, taking a deep breath, "That's part of it, anyway...I came to tell you the truth about my marriage."

"What do you mean 'the truth'?" asked Ginny, eyes wide.

"There was a lot I didn't tell you - any of you."

"About your marriage."

I nodded, "Things were awful, Ginny. I know that I told you that we just hadn't worked out, because Ron didn't want to talk about anything, but that's not exactly true."

Ginny's face was a considerable shade paler, and I didn't know if I was going to be able to tell her the rest.

"Well what _is_ true?"

"We...he...no, you know what? This was a bad idea." I said, standing up.

Ginny stood up too and grabbed my hand, "Mione I'm your best friend, you know you can talk to me about anything - you can _tell me_ anything."

"How am I supposed to tell you something so horrible?" I asked, tears springing to my eyes.

It wasn't fair of me to ruin Ginny's image of her brother. No matter how awful he was to me, he was _good_ with his family. I'd been around him enough to know that. I mean the only time he'd ever been bearable was when we were around his family.

"What happened?" asked Ginny, pulling me over to the couch.

And so I told her.

I told her every last thing that had happened since Ron and I had gotten married, and after the divorce. I told her about Malfoy, and his necklace. I told her about how he insisted I come stay with him after Ron broke into my house.

And she sat there, and she listened the whole time. She cried, but she didn't say anything, just let me get it all out, and when I did she pulled me into the tightest hug I think I'd ever been in in my life.

"I am _so sorry_ , Mione. I didn't know -"

"None of you did." I said, hugging her back, "It wasn't your fault. I didn't want anyone to know. You guys didn't deserve tha -"

" _We_ didn't deserve it? Hermione, _you_ didn't deserve it." she snapped, leaning back to look at me. "What Ron did...why didn't you tell us?"

"Because it was my fault. It was -"

"If you _ever_ say something stupid like that again - Hermione Jean Granger you are _perfect._ There is _nothing_ about you that would warrant something like that, do you hear me?" said Ginny, her fingers digging into my arm.

I couldn't do anything but nod, though it seemed to be enough for her, because she hugged me again before wiping her tears and standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"To call the police."

"What? Are you insane? No. I haven't even seen him in three weeks." I said, grabbing her hand and pulling her back down onto the couch.

"You can't just let him get away with this!"

"Look, I promise if something happens again, I'll call the police, but until then don't do anything. Please, Gin."

She looked conflicted, but finally nodded, "If he so much as shows up around you, you call the police."

I nodded. Anything to make sure she wouldn't call them now.

"Come on, I'll make some tea."

I followed her back into the kitchen, and after she'd made the tea she sat down.

"So, tell me about Malfoy."

I raised an eyebrow, "What's to tell?"

"Oh don't think I don't know something's going on. I remember that phone call where you hung up on me. It was because of him, wasn't it?" she asked, a smirk on her face.

"Oh shut up." I said, taking a sip of my tea.

She chuckled, "Fine, don't tell me yet, but I _know_ something's going on."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever Ginny."


	12. Chapter 12

**HPOV**

"Oh Merlin, Malfoy -"

He crashed his lips against mine before I could say anything else, which was probably a good thing considering he had a way of making me say completely ridiculous things.

I knew I was digging my nails into his back, but _Merlin_ it was like I couldn't help it. He pulled away from my lips to kiss and nip at my neck, which only drove me even closer to my orgasm.

_How many had that been tonight?_

He shifted slightly, sliding his hand between us to where we were joined, and I moaned - rather loudly - and lifted my hips to meet his thrusts.

"Fucking hell, Granger." he groaned into my neck, and I moved my hands.

"Oh Merlin - I'm sorry." I panted.

He chuckled, raising his head so I could see his sinfully silver eyes and said, "Not your nails. I quite enjoy that."

Of course his words only served to push me just that much closer, and by the smirk on his face, he could tell.

_Focus Hermione._

"Then what?"

He chuckled, which was mind blowing to me, because I could barely _think_ straight with him stretching me like he was, but of course Malfoy had no issue whatsoever.

"You feel fucking amazing, Granger. That's what."

I moaned when he managed to hit my g-spot, my hands finding their way to his back again, and closed my eyes.

"Look at me."

I opened my eyes at the sensual tone of his voice, and the look in his eyes did nothing to lessen the effect.

I bit my lip to stifle another moan as he repeatedly hit that _one_ spot, and tried to focus on him.

_Why was I supposed to be looking at him?_

"Do you know how fucking hot you look right now?"

"Um - _oh Merlin_ \- what?" I panted, the coil in my stomach close to exploding.

He chuckled again, a low rumble in his chest, and said, "I don't think you're listening to me."

Of course I wasn't listening to him, cocky bastard that he was, I was too busy trying to deal with the building pressure that _he_ was causing.

"Malfoy, shut up." I managed, interrupting whatever it was that he'd been saying.

He raised an eyebrow and shifted, sliding his hand back between us to pinch my clit, and - _Merlin I was so close._

"Let go." he groaned, before bringing his lips back to mine.

And before I knew it I was doing just that. I heard him groan, and he bit my shoulder as he came, hard enough to leave a mark - but I was too far gone to care.

When I finally found the energy to open my eyes Malfoy was still on top of me, which was weird enough, but he was studying me in a way that made me want to grab a blanket and cover up - but he was on top of me so that wasn't happening.

"Um...Malfoy?"

He seemed to realize what he was doing and rolled off me, staring up at the ceiling.

I sat up, looking around his room for my clothes, but of course the weren't here - _again_ \- so I grabbed his shirt off the floor, sliding it on so I could go find my clothes in the hallway...or in the living room.

"Are you going to Pansy's parent's ball?"

I raised an eyebrow and looked at him, "Considering you need a date, I didn't really consider it. Why? Do you need me to find somewhere to go so you can bring home -"

"Granger, shut the fuck up."

My eyes widened, because I hadn't meant anything by it. I mean it wasn't like we'd said we weren't going to sleep with other people. I mean I wasn't, but I wouldn't hold it against him if he did.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not fucking anyone else, and you know it."

"Yes, but we never said -"

"Are _you_ screwing someone else?" he asked, his steely gray eyes on me.

I glared at him and said, "When would I have the time for that, Malfoy? I'm at work _with you_ , or I'm here _with you_."

He closed his eyes, and when he opened them he seemed calmer. Good.

"I'm not, nor am I planning to, sleep with anyone other than you, okay?"

"You can do whatever -"

"Granger," he said, a note of warning to his tone.

"Fine," I said, rolling my eyes, "You won't sleep with anyone else and neither will I. Now is that all?"

"Actually no," he said, grabbing my wrist when I tried to get off his bed.

I sighed and turned so I was sitting cross-legged facing him, "Alright."

He ran a hand through his hair and sat up so his back was against the headboard before he said, "We were talking about the ball."

I nodded, "Yeah, you asked if I was going."

He bit his lip - which was way hotter than it should have been - and asked, "Do you want to go?"

I shrugged, "I mean I've been going and it's always pretty fun."

"So you want to go this year."

I nodded, "I mean I would go, but you need a date, and I don't know about you, but I don't exactly see anyone asking me."

He smirked and said, "I'm asking, Granger."

I just blinked at him.

He wanted to go with me? Why? He had so many girls who would _kill_ to go with him, but he was asking me.

"Really?"

I couldn't deny that I was excited. I mean what girl wouldn't be? Getting all dressed up, dancing the night away, and Malfoy was definitely the most attractive guy in the Wizarding World...and he wanted to go with me.

He rolled his eyes, "I wouldn't ask if I wasn't, would I?"

"You didn't really ask." I said with a smirk.

"You're kidding right?"

When I didn't say anything he groaned, but I could see the smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Fine. Granger, will you go to the End of the Summer Ball with me?"

I smiled and nodded, "Yes I will."

He smirked and hooked his finger into one of the holes between the buttons on his shirt, pulling me towards him so that my face was inches from his, "Good."

Before I could say anything he kissed me, pulling me over onto his lap, and I was lost.

* * *

**DPOV**

Well it was official, I was going to the ball with Granger.

I had no idea how I felt about it - I mean I had plenty of feelings, but none of them matched.

On the one hand I couldn't fucking wait to see her in her dress, because I'd seen her dressed up for dinner with her dad, and like Pansy had so _eloquently_ put it, my jaw had hit the floor, so I could only imagine what she'd look like for this.

But on the other hand I didn't know what this meant. Did she think it meant something? Did _I_ think it meant something? Or was I reading way too much into this, and she just saw it as a way for both of us to show up and have fun with our friends since they'd all be there?

"Draco, I feel like I'm talking to a wall."

I looked over at Theo who was trying to decide which tie Jonathan would like better.

Blaise had left us to go pick out a suite, because apparently he liked to do everything last minute, so that left me to try to help Theo.

"I can't exactly help you pick a tie that will... _do things_ to your boyfriend, Theo. It's weird."

We were friends, but that was too far.

"You helped Pans pick out a dress!" he complained, stomping his foot.

I rolled my eyes, "Pansy's a girl."

"Who's trying to seduce her boyfriend. _I_ am _also_ trying to seduce my boyfriend. Same thing."

I rolled my eyes, "It's definitely not the same thing."

"It is though!" he argued, drawing the attention of some of the people inside Calvin Klein.

I had just picked up my suit, which I could've done alone, but since Blaise didn't have his yet and Theo wouldn't miss a shopping trip, it had turned into a group activity.

"If I pick a stupid tie will you keep your voice down?"

Theo smirked and nodded.

I looked at the ties he had in his hand and picked a purple one since it was Jonathan's favorite color.

"There, now go pay so we can go."

"Eager to get home?" asked Theo, a knowing smirk on his face.

Honestly he had no idea. Granger had been so busy with Weaslette these past few days that we hadn't shagged at all and I was determined to do so tonight, if I had to pull her into my bedroom and handcuff her to the bed.

Actually handcuffs didn't sound like a bad idea...

I shook my head, ridding myself of the thought before I ended up with a boner in the middle of this store.

Merlin, Theo would just love that.

"I'm just ready to get away from you." I said, rolling my eyes.

He snorted, "Please, I'm fabulous, and you love me."

I chuckled, but didn't argue. Theo and I had been friends forever, and it was easier, sometimes, to just let things go.

Blaise joined us at the register with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"What's up with the Cheshire Cat face?" asked Theo.

"I told you I could get a suit today." he said, showing Theo the garment bag.

Theo's eyes widened and he said, "Not possible. You have to get it tailored and -"

"Theo, we are _wizards_."

"That's cheating." he said with a pout, "And it won't look authentic."

"I don't think Luna's going to notice." he said with a smile.

"But _I'll_ notice, and Pansy will _definitely_ notice and -"

"Theo, save it." he said rolling his eyes.

Theo mumbled something under his breath, but let it go, moving to pay for his tie.

"Pansy tells me you're taking Hermione to the ball." said Blaise as we waited for Theo outside.

I nodded, "Yeah,"

"What's going on with the two of you?"

I raised an eyebrow and looked at him. He, more than anyone, knew what I was like when it came to women.

"Don't even look at me like that. Pansy isn't exactly good at keeping secrets."

"What'd she tell you?" I asked, unconcerned. I didn't really care if people knew that Granger and I were fucking, I just didn't want to _talk_ about it.

And I didn't know how she felt about it, which I should probably ask her about - and would - after we shagged tonight.

"That she's living with you. I mean dude, what the hell? That's something kinda major that I figured you would've told me about."

Was he actually mad about this? It was just Granger for fucks sake.

"I didn't think it was a big deal. I wasn't going to tell anyone."

"You're living with -"

"Don't turn this into more than it is, Blaise." I groaned, running a hand through my hair.

"Well I don't know what it is, because you're not telling me anything. I mean don't get me wrong, Hermione's great, hell you couldn't do better to be honest, but -"

"We're not together, some things happened and she's staying with me until it gets figured out." I said, trying to end the conversation.

"What _things_?"

"None of your business."

"Look, I know you're a private person, Draco, and that's fine, but don't you want to settle down at some point?"

"If one more person tries to give me this talk I swear to _fucking Merlin_ -"

"I'm not trying to lecture you. I'm trying to talk to you as a _friend_."

"Yeah, you and Pansy and my mother - I don't need to hear it again, but thanks." I snapped.

"You need to get over this crap."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Thinking that everyone's ganging up on you. We want what's best for you, even if you're too goddamn stubborn to see that."

Before I could respond Theo came outside and we dropped the conversation.

What was up with all my friends telling me that I needed to get my shit together? I was doing what I wanted, and that wasn't about to change.

* * *

**HPOV**

"Do you think I need to grow up?"

I turned to look at Malfoy, my brain still slightly fuzzy from the orgasm he'd just given me.

"What?"

He sat up, the blanket falling to his hips as he said, "Do you think I need to grow up?"

"In what way? I asked, sitting up too, but pulling the blanket with me.

"Like...with everything. Everyone seems to think that I'm not doing anything with my life."

I snorted, and he raised an eyebrow at me, "Something funny?"

I shook my head, "No, I just think that's ridiculous."

"What?"

"I mean you're only twenty-one. You have the rest of your life to do all the boring _crap_ that I'm doing now. I mean really, what's the rush?"

"Apparently they think that I'm not doing anything productive."

"Who cares? You're the _one_ person I know who's _genuinely_ happy with their life. You do what you want and you don't care what anyone thinks. Do you know how _jealous_ I am of you?"

His eyes widened in surprise and he asked, "You're jealous of me? You're kidding me right?"

I shook my head, "I mean think about it, you sleep with whoever you want, you don't work, you go wherever you want, _whenever_ you want, and you could care less what people say about you. I wish I had even a _fraction_ of the attitude you have."

"But you have a job, you're -"

"I'm twenty years old and divorced with a psycho ex, and _no_ idea who I am."

I hadn't meant to say that last part out loud, and I wished I could take it back, because that wasn't something Malfoy needed - or probably even cared - to know.

"Anyway, I think you're lucky." I said quickly, pushing the covers from my legs to stand up, but Malfoy grabbed my wrist to stop me.

"What do you mean you have no idea who you are?"

"Nothing." I said, shaking my head and avoiding his gaze.

He let go of my wrist, but before I could get up he pulled me so I was sitting on his lap. I felt my cheeks tint pink and I tried to move off him, but he slid his hands to my waist, keeping me there.

"Tell me."

"Why are you doing this?"

His silver eyes met mine and he paused before responding, "Because I think I can help you."

I raised an eyebrow and said, "You think you can help me...why?"

"Just tell me what you meant."

I shrugged, looking away from him and trying to take my mind off the fact that we were sitting like this _naked._

"Granger," he said, his voice softer than usual, "Talk to me."

When I didn't say anything he smirked and leaned forward, pressing a few kisses to neck, before moving down to my breasts.

"The sooner you talk, the sooner we can continue." he said, before flicking his tongue over my nipple.

I bit my lip and said, "You don't play fair."

He looked at me and smirked, "No, I don't. Now talk."

I sighed, running a hand through my hair before I said, "I don't know...I just spent so much time following this plan that I'd come up with in my head."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...I got so caught up in being Mrs. Weasley that I kinda forgot who I was on my own _without_ Ron." I said softly.

"So you lost yourself."

I nodded, not meeting his gaze.

He slid his right hand into my hair, tilting my head so that I was looking at him and said, "I can help you with that."

"How are you going to -"

"Don't worry about it." he said, that cocky Malfoy smirk on his face.

"And I'm just supposed to trust you?"

"Well you've been trusting me with your body for weeks now." he said, sliding his thumb over my clit and causing me to jerk my hips forward.

"I still don't see how you think you're going to help me." I said stubbornly.

He smirked, "I don't think that's important right now."

He shifted me slightly and all of a sudden he was inside me.

"Oh Merlin!" I moved my hands to his shoulders, not used to this position, because I'd never been on top before, plus since Malfoy was sitting he could see my reactions even more than usual.

He slid his hands to my waist, slowly moving me up and down so that I felt every inch of him moving in and out of me.

I felt like I couldn't catch my breath, it was different like this - _good_ different - and it was almost too much.

He moved one hand up to tease my nipples and I moaned, my head falling back on its own.

"Fucking hell." he cursed, before tugging me down to kiss him.

He slid his tongue into my mouth effortlessly, his hand at my waist tightening as I sped up my movements on top of him.

I didn't know what Malfoy had planned, or what he thought would help me, but I couldn't find the energy to care at the moment.

* * *

**DPOV**

We were going to be late.

Granger was taking forever and I was going to have to explain to Pansy why -

My train of thought instantly stopped when Granger walked into the living room. I mean...holy hell she looked...

The dress she had on was red and hugged her curves in a way that made me want to say fuck the ball and just stay here and shag her senseless.

When she took another step forward I noticed a slit that went almost all the way up her right thigh, showing off a pair of heels that I wanted to have wrapped around my waist -

_Bloody hell._

Her hair was down around her shoulders, and she didn't have on a lot of makeup, not that she needed it.

"You look amazing."

I watched as a blush tinted her cheeks, but she smiled and said, "Thank you. You look good too."

Her eyes scanned over my all black suit, but I could tell she was surprised by the red tie.

"Don't get used to it, but dates have to match."

At that she chuckled and seemed to relax, "Well I hate to admit it, but you look good in any color."

I smirked and walked over to her, pulling my wand out of my pocket before taking her hand, "Ready?"

"Yeah," said with a nod.

Well, tonight would be interesting. I only hoped I could keep it in my pants long enough to make it through the ball without shagging Granger in a broom closet or something.

Merlin, it was going to be a long night.


	13. Chapter 13

**HPOV**

It seemed like all eyes were on Malfoy and I when we entered the grand ballroom of the Parkinson Estate.

Malfoy, of course, wasn't phased by this at all, and led the way to Theo, Blaise, Luna, and someone else I didn't know.

"Hermione, you look amazing!" gushed Luna, pulling me away from the boys and hugging me.

I smiled and said, "Please, I pretty much pale in comparison to you."

It was true. Luna looked stunning tonight in her light purple ball gown. Tulle fell in waves down to the floor, the shimmering material catching the light in just the right way, and her hair was down, as usual, and her makeup was perfect.

She rolled her eyes and said, "Oh shut up, Mione. Look around. Everyone's staring at you."

I knew people were staring, but I was pretty sure it had more to do with my date than with me, but I just rolled my eyes, choosing to change the subject.

"Wow, it looks like everyone showed up."

Luna nodded, but before she could say anything Malfoy, Blaise, Theo, and the guy I didn't know walked over to us.

"Wow, you look great." said Blaise, sliding his arm around Luna's waist.

They really did make an adorable couple, and no matter what people seemed to think, Luna wasn't crazy, and apparently Blaise knew that.

He made her happy, so I was happy _for_ her.

"Thank you, you clean up pretty nicely yourself. All of you do." I said, addressing all the men.

"We haven't had the pleasure of being formally introduced," said the man I didn't know, a smirk on his face, "Because no one here knows any manners, but I'm Jonathan."

"My boyfriend." added Theo.

Jonathan rolled his eyes, and I instantly liked him. I shook his hand and said, "It's nice to meet you."

And his outfit was...bold, to say the least. He had on a suit, true, but there were a few things that were just a little different...and totally amazing. His tie was a lovely purple color, his black suit jacket had crystals sewn into the lapels, and the buttons looked like silver and were engraved with a symbol I couldn't make out.

"The pleasure is all mine. No one told me there was another fashionista in the group." he said, his green eyes twinkling.

I felt the blush spring to my cheeks and I shook my head, "I'm no -"

"She'll deny it till she's blue in the face." interrupted Malfoy, a smirk on his face.

Jonathan's eyes widened and he said, "Honey, when you've got an eye for fashion like you do, there's no reason - or point - to deny it."

I simply shrugged, unsure of what to say, and yelling all sorts of expletives at Malfoy - in my head of course.

"Come on, let's walk and talk. I'm _dying_ to know where you got those shoes, and you look like you could use a drink." said Jonathan, looping his arm through mine and steering us towards the bar.

I laughed and we fell into easy conversation, starting, of course, with my shoes.

"They're Jimmy Choo's."

"Oh we are definitely best friends." he said, taking a sip of his wine. "And we absolutely have to go shopping together."

I smiled, "I'd love to. That suit is amazing."

He chuckled, "Theo says it draws too much attention."

"Well _I_ think it's the best suit in here."

"And you've definitely got the best dress. Where'd you get it?"

At that I smiled, "It was my moms."

"Vintage! I love it."

I chuckled and took a drink of wine, and thanks to Malfoy I actually knew what it was.

Jonathan and I made plans to go shopping the following weekend, because apparently he wanted to find the perfect outfit for his and Theo's one year anniversary.

I thought it was cute, and talking with Jonathan was easy, like we'd been friends forever.

"So what do you do?" I asked, my eyes scanning the ballroom.

"I'm a Healer."

"Oh, like Pansy?"

He nodded, "She's how I met Theo."

I smiled, but before I could say anything I saw a bright red head of hair walking our way - and he didn't look happy.

"Um, I'm going to go check my makeup, but I'll be right back." I said quickly, not waiting for his response before heading to the right, away from Ron.

I just needed to find -

Just then someone grabbed my wrist and for a split second panic set in, but when I turned it was Malfoy.

"You're okay." he said, sliding his arm around my waist and leading me further away from where Ron had been.

I just nodded, allowing him to lead me out of the ballroom and outside into the fresh almost-Autumn air.

"How did you know?"

He took off his jacket and slid it over my shoulders before saying, "I told you that I'd look out for you."

I wanted to say something, anything that would show how grateful I was for him being there, but the only thing that came out was, "Thank you."

He simply nodded and looked back at the door we'd just walked out of, his jaw clenched.

"Hey," I said softly, touching his arm, "It's okay. _I'm_ okay."

He looked at me and nodded, but I could tell he wasn't really listening to me.

Before I could overanalyze what I was doing, I took his arm and pulled him around the corner.

"Granger, what are you -"

Instead of listening I grabbed his tie and tugged him forward so our lips were inches apart, "I don't really want to talk."

He smirked and slid his hands to my waist before his lips met mine.

I moved my hands to his shoulders and moaned as he pushed me against the brick wall, every part of his body pressed against mine.

He slid his tongue along mine, and we battled for dominance, but I quickly gave up, which made him smirk and move down to my neck.

_Merlin, his mouth was sinful._

* * *

**DPOV**

This was exactly what I'd been trying to avoid - but hey, at least it wasn't a broom closet.

She moved her hands into my hair, pulling me even closer to her. I groaned, using the slit in her dress to my advantage and pulled her leg up to my waist.

Her skin was smooth as I slid my hand up her thigh, and she moaned her head falling back against the wall.

I moved to kiss and nip at her neck, enjoying how she moved against me.

I'm not sure what would've happened if I hadn't heard the door open, but luckily I did, and pulled away from her.

She fixed her dress right before Pansy came around the corner, a shit eating grin on her face.

"I figured I'd find you two together."

She gave me a hug and smiled at Granger, "Any particular reason you two are out here?"

"Oh shut up, Pans." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Oh boo-hoo." she said, taking my hand, and Granger's and pulling us back inside.

"This is a party, so _party_." she said, pushing us towards the dance floor.

Granger grabbed my shoulder to keep herself from tripping in her shoes, and Pansy simply smiled, waving us on.

I rolled my eyes, but moved my hands to Granger's waist, easily falling into step with the song.

It took her a little longer, but she moved her arms around my neck and sooner than later fell into step with me.

"You have interesting friends." she said, a smile on her face.

I chuckled and said, "They seem to like you. What the hell were you and Jonathan talking about for so long?"

"Well shopping, of course."

I rolled my eyes. Typical Jonathan.

"He's nice."

"He's insane."

She rolled her eyes and said, "I wonder where Ginny and Harry are. They said they were coming."

"Maybe they're talking to Weasley."

Her eyes widened, but she shook her head, "No, I told Ginny not to."

I shrugged, "Who knows if Potter wanted to listen."

"He just got back yesterday."

"Weaslette could've told him."

"I'm hoping she didn't." she said, her eyes wandering around the room.

"Relax, it'll be fine."

"Yeah," she said with a small nod, "Of course."

"You're actually not a horrible dancer."

At that she laughed and said, "Though I may not have had formal training, I know enough to get by."

I found myself smiling, and before I could hide it she said, "Oh, is that a _smile_ I see? It can't be."

I rolled my eyes, "Shut up, Granger."

"Just making an observation." she said, her little nose in the air.

I chuckled and said, "I have a reputation to uphold, you know."

At that she rolled her eyes and said, "I always knew you weren't as big and bad as you made yourself seem."

"I'll show you just how big and bad I am when we get back to the flat."

Her cheeks tinted pink and I wanted to take her home _right now_.

"Malfoy, that's -"

"Mione, there you are."

We turned and saw Potter and Weaslette standing there.

"Hey!" she said, stepping away from me to hug them. "I was wondering when I'd see you two."

"We got here late." said Potter, his eyes traveling over to me. "Hello, Malfoy."

"Potter," I said, inclining my head.

"It's nice to see you again, Malfoy." said Weaslette, a smirk on her face, no doubt thinking back to when she'd walked into my flat and found me shirtless.

"You too." I said wryly.

"Malfoy, could I have a word with you?"

I raised an eyebrow at Potter, but nodded, following him off the dancefloor.

"Look, I don't want to dance around the subject." he said, motioning to the bartender.

I just looked at him, already pretty sure I knew what this was about.

"We're not friends, I get that, but you're helping my bestfriend. For some reason she didn't tell us, but told you, so obviously she trusts you, so thank you."

_What the hell?_

"Uh...you're welcome."

"Has he said anything to her?"

I shook my head, "I took her outside when I saw him walking over to her."

He nodded slowly, "Mione doesn't want us to say anything, but I can't even look at Ron without wanting to punch him."

"Trust me, it's not as rewarding as you'd think." I said dryly, remembering back to how Granger had blown up at me.

Potter chuckled and said, "I should've known you'd do it."

We stood at the bar in silence for a moment before he asked, "Why are you helping her, Malfoy?"

"Isn't that what people do? Help each other?"

"Yeah, by giving comforting words or listening, not by protecting them - letting them _live_ with you. Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful that you're doing this, but why?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yeah, actually, it does." he said, turning to face me completely.

"I don't know Potter. I just am."

"I just don't want you to all of a sudden _not_ want to help her or -"

"Don't worry about it. I won't."

"But how -"

"Potter, you're just going to have to take my word for it."

He looked like he wanted to argue, but didn't, instead just nodding and looking back over at Weaslette and Granger.

"Oh shit."

I followed his gaze and saw Weasley talking to Weaslette and Granger.

We both walked over to them, Potter taking Weaslette's side, and me taking Granger's.

"Everything okay here?" I asked, sliding my arm around Granger's waist.

"This doesn't exactly concern you, Malfoy." he said, keeping his tone neutral.

_Ha, what a joke._

"Everything's fine, Ron and I were just about to get a drink and catch up." said Weaslette, giving her brother a look that even he wouldn't argue with.

"I'll talk to you later, Mione."

"Don't be silly Ron, I'm about to talk your ear off." said Weaslette with a sugary sweet smile, "Now come on."

She took the sleeve of his jacket and pulled him and Potter towards the bar.

"I think she's going to kill him." said Granger, a look I couldn't place on her face.

I shrugged, "Who cares?"

"I do." she said softly.

"Why?"

"This isn't their problem, but they're taking it on themselves, just like you are."

"They're your friends, Granger, it's what they do."

"Then what does that say about you?" she asked, turning to look up at me.

"I have no fucking idea."

* * *

**HPOV**

"This is a stupid idea."

"You wanted a way to rediscover yourself, Granger. How do you expect to do that unless you do things you wouldn't normally do?"

Ever since the ball two days ago, Malfoy and I had been...different. It wasn't exactly anything major, but it was as if we had come to a silent agreement that maybe we were possibly, just a little bit, friends.

"Well I didn't think we'd be doing something like _this_."

Malfoy had apparated us to his beach house in the Caribbean, which would've been just fine, but we were currently standing on the edge of a very high cliff, poised above sparkling blue water.

"What's wrong with this?"

"Well for one, I could die."

He rolled his eyes, "You're not going to die, Granger. Do you know how many people go cliff diving?"

I wanted to argue, but he had a point. I _knew_ that he had a point, but standing here, the wind blowing my curls around my face and the water _all the way down there_...it wasn't exactly comforting.

"You'll be fine. It'll be fun, you'll see." he said, tucking a curl behind my ear.

"I don't see how this -"

"Would you have ever done this with Weasley?"

"Well no, but -"

"That's how this helps." he said.

Before I could argue he leaned forward, pressing his lips against mine in a kiss that was meant to be comforting - and in a way it was.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Have you done this before?"

He nodded, "My parents and I came here every summer."

I took a deep breath and nodded, "Okay, let's do this before I realize how insane it is."

He smiled, childlike excitement in his eyes as he took my hand and said, "Trust me, you're going to want to do this again."

We stood a few paces back from the edge and I took a deep breath, trying to remember this moment, because it had to have been the most insane thing I'd done in my life.

"Ready?"

I looked over at him, nodded, and without a word we ran toward the edge, hands clasped, and jumped.

The water was cold, and for a second there was panic, but I felt Malfoy squeeze my hand, and I opened my eyes.

 _Wow_.

There was a coral reef a little further out, all bright colors and interesting shapes with colorful fish swimming around, and the water was so clear it was like looking through crystal.

I looked up and saw the sun shining through the water, creating intricate rays of light that danced and skipped around the water.

Lastly I looked to Malfoy, who was already looking at me, a smirk on his face, as if he'd known all along that I'd absolutely love this - and I did.

He pointed up and I nodded, allowing him to help pull me up toward the surface.

I pushed my wet hair out of my face with my free hand, kicking my feet every so often to stay afloat.

"And?"

I couldn't help the ridiculous smile that stretched across my face, "It was amazing and the view is breathtaking and...and I'm really glad you took me here."

He chuckled and let go of my hand, as if just realizing he'd still been holding it and said, "Told you so."

I laughed, too excited to argue with him, "Can we do it again?"

At that he laughed too, actually _laughed_ and nodded, "I was hoping you'd ask that."

* * *

**DPOV**

I couldn't explain why I'd been so happy that Granger liked cliff diving, but I had been. And she'd liked the glimpses she'd gotten of the reefs so much that she had dragged me snorkeling with her.

Now it was almost six and I was in the kitchen of the beach house while she stood by the glass wall that led out onto the balcony.

I poured two glasses of wine, but instead of walking over to her right away, I just watched her for a moment.

Her hair was still damp and hung in loose waves down her back, and her smooth legs were exposed since she hadn't changed out of her bathing suit - a bathing suit that looked _entirely_ too good on her.

It was scarlet in color and showed off her curves in the most delectable way - _fuck I wanted her_.

I shook my head and walked over to her, handing her the wine glass.

"Thank you."

I nodded and pulled open the door, ushering her out onto the balcony.

She took a seat on one of the lounge chairs, turning so she could look out at the water. I took a seat across from her, taking a sip of my drink and attempting to clear my head.

Ever since ball I'd been confused about what I really felt for Granger. It was like I actually liked her as a person...as someone that I liked spending time with.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, but before I continue with my mental rant she was talking.

"Are you okay?"

I smirked, "I'm fine. I'm just thinking about what it'd be like to fuck you out here."

Her eyes widened, and her cheeks tinted that special shade of pink that only seemed to happen when I was around and said, "Malfoy! We're outside."

I shrugged, "So what? It's not like anyone can see us all the way up here."

I had no idea if that was true or not. I mean I could _assume_ that it was since we _were_ rather high up, but I didn't know that.

Apparently she seemed to be considering it though, because she was biting her lip and scrunching her nose up in that way she did when something was particularly difficult.

"I don't know..." she said, looking out towards the relatively empty beach.

The people were basically just specks from where we sat.

I used her uncertainty to my advantage and shifted forward so that I could trail my fingertips along her smooth legs.

"It'll be fun."

"I think I've exceeded my daily dose of fun." she said, sticking her tongue out at me.

I smirked and grabbed her hand, tugging her onto my lap so that she was straddling me, her warmth pressed up against my already-there erection.

"Malfoy," she said, nervously glancing off the balcony.

"Nobody's going to see us." I said, sliding my hands up her sides to cup her breasts.

She groaned, her hands moving to my shoulders.

"You don't play fair."

"What's the fun in that?" I countered, pulling the tie at her neck and letting her top fall to expose her breasts.

I leaned forward, taking first one rosy peak into my mouth, and then the other, enjoying her breathless gasps.

I slid one hand to her back, undoing the second tie there before tossing her top onto the floor behind her.

I massaged both her breast in my hands while trailing kisses along her neck, before she tugged my face up to hers.

"Oh gods," she moaned, arching her back so that her amazing breasts were pushed further into my hands.

She ran her hands up my chest, dragging her nails over my nipples before tangling them in my hair and crushing her lips back to mine.

I moved my hands to her waist, pulling her against me tighter, harder.

She moaned, tilting her head back, her curls falling over her face when she looked back down at me.

_Fuck she was hot._

"Get up." I said, pushing her lightly.

She did what I asked, and as soon as I was standing I had her pushed up against the glass railing of the balcony, my hands tangled in her hair.

Her hands were pushing my swim trunks down, and I was quick to do the same with her swim suit bottoms, satisfied when I felt her round arse under my hands.

Before I could do anything she had her hand wrapped around my throbbing dick, and I groaned, dropping my head to bite her shoulder.

Her hand moved at a steady pace, and I knew if she kept going I wasn't going to get to do what I wanted.

I grabbed her hand and knelt down in front of her, pulling one of her legs onto my shoulder before spreading her pussy to lick her clit.

"Oh gods -" she gasped, one hand on the railing and the other in my hair as I teased her entrance with my tongue.

Before long her moans grew louder, and she was moving her hips against my face.

I slid two fingers of my free hand into her dripping head and curved them in just the right way -

"Oh! Malfoy -"

I felt her walls squeeze my fingers, and slid my tongue inside her one more time before kissing my way up her body to her lips.

"Please," she whispered, her hands tugging at my hair, "I want you."

I didn't need to be told twice.

I turned her so that she was facing away from me and said, "Lean against the railing and spread your legs."

She did what I said and I moved behind her, sliding my dick along her her warmth before slowly pushing into her, enjoying the moan that fell from her lips.

I slid my hands over her arse before grabbing her hips and setting a steady pace.

I could hear Granger's labored breathing, and it matched mine - because _fuck_ this was different and why hadn't I thought of this before?

"Oh gods, Malfoy." she moaned, placing one hand over mine that was on her waist, and for some reason I turned my hand over and intertwined our fingers.

She squeezed my hand and her moans got louder, and I pumped into her faster.

"Ah! Oh - Malfoy!"

I let go of her hand and pulled her up so she was leaning back against me as her back arched and I felt her walls clamping down around me.

I slid my hands up over her stomach, one wrapping around her and the other moving up to cup her breast as she ground back against me, my name tumbling from her lips.

She turned her head, wrapping one arm around my neck, and kissed me.

_Fuck, I was close._

I pounded into her repeatedly, until her moans were louder than last time, and slid one of my hands down to her clit, and she cursed under her breath.

"I want you to come for me again, Granger." I said, placing a few kisses to her neck and listening to her breathless moans.

"Oh - Malfoy - ah - please!"

I rubbed her clit faster, and moments later she was coming around me again, and this time I came too, groaning against her neck while her tight walls squeezed me.

"Wow," she said softly, after she'd caught her breath.

I smirked, trailing a hand up her stomach, enjoying the way her breath hitched when I did, "Wow indeed."


	14. Chapter 14

**HPOV**

"You are definitely my permanent shopping buddy."

I laughed, following Jonathan out of yet _another_ store, both our arms full of bags. I'd convince him to buy one thing, and he'd convince me to buy two - needless to say this had continued for at least five or six...or _eight_ stores, so we'd both spent more money than we should have.

Considering Malfoy didn't let me pay rent, I had extra money to spend, and my old flat had been rented out again two weeks ago, so I wasn't paying for that either.

All that extra money had just been spent on dresses, skirts, purses, shoes, and embarrassingly enough Jonathan had convinced me to get three different sets of lingerie.

Although it hadn't been as awkward as I thought, because he was actually really good at picking out outfits - lingerie or otherwise.

"You're going to have me blowing all my money." I said, struggling under the weight of all the bags.

Jonathan looked like he was struggling too, and I decided that we needed to stop.

"Let's get a taxi."

"Good idea." he huffed, sticking one bag covered arm out and hailing a cab.

We dropped our bags and Jonathan asked, "How was cliff diving?"

I smiled, "You heard about that?"

"Draco told me - well Theo, but I was there."

I raised an eyebrow, surprised, "Really?"

He nodded, "Yeah, he said you two had a great time."

I snorted, "There's no way he said that."

He chuckled and said, "Well maybe those weren't his exact words, but I've gotten to know him pretty well, and it's definitely what he meant."

"He doesn't strike me as the type to say something he doesn't mean."

"You'd be surprised."

Before I had time to comment we had pulled up outside Malfoy's flat, "Thanks for today, I had fun."

Jonathan smiled and said, "Any time!"

I pulled all my bags from the taxi and stumbled my way to the door, managing to pull it open and rush through, but I missed the first step, and would have fallen had Malfoy not grabbed my arm and steadied me.

"For fucks sake, Granger, _what_ did you buy?"

He took almost all the bags from me and walked up the stairs, me trailing behind him.

"A lot...entirely too much...but it was actually fun."

He pushed open the door with ease and dropped the bags onto the couch, turning to face me with a smirk.

"Did you at least buy something interesting?"

I raised an eyebrow and said, "Depends on what you mean."

"Did you buy anything I'd want to see?" he asked with a smirk.

I did, in fact, have something I knew he'd like, but I wasn't sure that I wanted to show him.

"Maybe."

He eyed the multiple bags, and asked, "Why don't you show me tonight, after what I have planned?"

"What you have planned?" I asked, instantly nervous. I couldn't handle another heart stopping experience.

"You'll see." He must have seen the look on my face, because he added, "It's something tame, trust me."

"What should I wear?"

"Something short and tight, I'm hoping."

I rolled my eyes and flicked my wand, sending my bags into my room, and following behind them.

Funny enough I did buy a black dress that was rather tight and rather short - for _my_ standards anyway.

I decided to take a shower, and when I got out I pulled out the lingerie that I thought Malfoy would like - an emerald green and black lace set that fit me like a glove.

I slid into that and the little black dress, donned a pair of black heels and headed into the living room.

Malfoy was facing away from me, but turned when he heard my heels clicking along the hardwood floor.

 _Wow,_ he looked good. He had on black dress pants and a dark blue button down shirt. I would've been fine to forget all about whatever it was Malfoy had planned.

"That's not what I was expecting."

"Oh, well I can change. I -"

"No," he said, sliding a hand into my hair and yanking me towards him with such force that I had to grab his shoulders to keep from crashing into him. "You're definitely not changing."

Without giving me the chance to respond he kissed me, biting my lip before pulling away.

"Come on, we're going to be late."

"Late to what?"

"You'll see." he said simply, taking my hand and apparating away.

* * *

**DPOV**

I figured I should tone down the activity for today, considering how out there the last one had been, so I'd booked _Chamomile_ in downtown London - as in no one was going there tonight but us- with only one chef was going to teach us how to make some pastry thing, and then we'd eat a five star meal he'd created for us.

"Good evening Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger."

"Hello Jackson." I said, shaking his hand.

Meanwhile Granger was looking around the empty restaurant with wide eyes.

"If you'll follow me."

I tugged on Granger's hand, pulling her after me into the kitchen.

"What are we doing?" she asked softly while Jackson grabbed a bottle of wine.

"He's going to teach us how to make dessert, and then we're going to eat."

"In a restaurant...all by ourselves?"

I just smirked and turned back to Jackson, who had poured two glasses of Pinot Grigio.

"Thank you." she said, taking the drink he offered her.

He smiled and nodded, before clapping his hands together and saying, "Okay, are we ready to begin?"

I nodded, and took an apron from one of the stools and turned to Granger.

"I'd hate for you to ruin this dress." I said, stepping closer to her so I could slide the apron over her head, and then reached around her to tie it.

I smirked at the fact that her breathing picked up, and then stepped back, begrudgingly sliding an apron on as well.

"We're going to be making Tarte Caramel Salé." said Jackson, leading us further into the kitchen to a large stainless steel table.

"What's that?" whispered Granger, while Jackson started pulling out ingredients.

I chuckled, "One of the best pastries France has to offer."

Jackson came back and started explaining how we were going to make the dough and the caramel, and then we got started.

I was busy kneading the dough when all of a sudden flour landed on my face.

I turned to look at Granger, eyebrow raised, and she smiled.

"What?"

"Did you really just flick flour at me?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." she said with a shrug.

Jackson chuckled, but coughed in an attempt to cover it up.

"You're childish." I said, but couldn't stop the smirk from sliding onto my face.

"I'm just having fun." she said, sticking her tongue out at me.

Before I could say anything Jackson spoke up, "We're going to move on to the caramel now."

Granger chuckled and moved over to the stove, adding Merlin-knows-what to a saucepan.

She and Jackson were talking about something while I finished wrapping the dough in plastic wrap and putting it into the fridge.

After Granger had finished with the caramel Jackson told us that he'd finish it up, since the dough needed to be in the fridge for thirty minutes, so we headed out to take a seat.

"How much did this cost you?" she asked, taking a sip of her wine.

I shrugged, "Nothing I can't afford."

"I don't think -" she closed her mouth and took a deep breath before saying, "Well I'm having fun, so thank you."

I just nodded, refilling her glass and mine.

"Any other ideas that don't involve dangerous physical activity are appreciated." she said with a smile.

I rolled my eyes, "You had fun."

"Not the point," she said, waving her hand in the air, "What else do you have planned?"

I smirked, "I'm not telling you that."

"Malfoy," she pouted, drawing my attention to her pink lips, "Please? At least give me a hint."

"Flowers."

"Flowers?"

I nodded and could see her mind working a mile a minute, but before it could get too bad, Jackson came out with our meal.

We ate in relative silence, but when the dessert came out, and Granger tasted it she said, "Oh my - this is the best thing ever."

I chuckled and watched as she licked a drop of caramel from her lip. _Merlin, I wanted her._

Then again, when didn't I want her?

"I'm glad you like it."

"I love it." she said, taking another bite.

After a few minutes of silence I asked, "Do you have vacation time?"

"What?" she asked, eyebrow raised.

"Vacation time, Granger. Do you have any?"

"Yeah, I mean I've never taken a vacation so I have plenty of time...why?"

I smirked, "Don't worry about it."

* * *

**HPOV**

"I'm really glad we got to do this."

I nodded and smiled at Harry as we walked through London. We'd just had lunch and he'd told me Ginny was pregnant - but made me promise not to say anything, because she'd wanted to tell me.

"It's been so long since we've hung out, just the two of us."

"Yeah," he said, "And I wish it wouldn't have been...especially with what happened."

"Don't do that. Don't make yourself feel guilty. I could've - _should've_ \- told you."

He ran a hand through his hair and nodded, "You should have, but I understand why you didn't. Besides, you _did_ tell someone - even if it was Malfoy."

I chuckled, "He's not so bad."

"He seems to be helping you."

"Well yeah, I mean he let me move in and -"

"No - I mean yeah, that too - but I meant with _you._ You just seem a little happier."

There was no way I was going to admit that Malfoy was helping me rediscover myself, but I couldn't deny that I felt at least a _little_ better.

"I don't know...maybe."

"It seems like, and if you ever tell him I said this I'll deny it, but I think he's good for you. I think this change is good for you."

"Really?"

"Don't you think so?"

I bit my lip and ran a hand through my hair, "Yeah...I guess so."

He chuckled, "We're best friends, Mione. I _know_ you."

"Oh shut up." I said, rolling my eyes.

"I'm serious. It's okay to admit that he's done some good."

I smiled, "You're right."

"Of course I am."

I smacked his arm and said, "Don't get a big head, I could always tell Gin that you ruined her surprise."

"You wouldn't." he said, eyes wide.

"No," I said with a smile, "But I'll hold it over your head."

He rolled his eyes, "Great best friend you are."

We laughed and continued to talk about nothing in particular, before we got to Malfoy's flat.

"Did you want to come inside? We could have a cup of tea."

"I don't know...I don't think Malfoy would appreciate that too much."

I shrugged, "He'll be fine. Come on, besides, you _have_ to tell me what Ginny said to Ron at the ball."

He groaned and followed me inside, "Oh Merlin, that went horribly."

"Why?" I asked, setting a teakettle on the stove.

Harry leaned against the counter and said, "Ron isn't speaking to either of us, which got us a phone call from Molly."

I shook my head and asked, "What'd she want?"

"She wanted to know why we _attacked_ him."

"What?"

"Yeah, he told her that we were making up all these horrible things about him hitting you, which he supposedly never did."

"So she believes him."

"Well she said she doesn't know who to believe. You're like a daughter to her, but -"

"But Ron _is_ a son to her." I finished, turning around to fill two cups with hot water and two teabags.

I couldn't really blame Molly. I mean we'd seemed like the perfect couple, so of course it would seem weird that all of a sudden she was told about something so bad happening.

"You know she loves you."

I smiled, "I know."

I handed him his tea and we moved to the couch in the living room, where I asked him what Ginny had said to him.

"Well first she kept dropping little hints, but then he made some comment about you and Malfoy, and that's when she told him that Malfoy was twice the man he'd ever be, because at least he'd never put his hands on a woman."

My eyes widened and I didn't have words. I mean what was Ron going to do now that Ginny and Harry knew? Did he think I was going to tell other people? Because that definitely wasn't happening.

I ran a hand through my hair, about to bring this up with Harry, when Malfoy walked through the door.

He faltered slightly when he saw us, but covered it quickly.

"Potter, nice to see you again."

I couldn't tell if he meant it or not, but Harry didn't seem to care.

"Nice to see you too, I hope you don't mind that I'm here." he said awkwardly.

Malfoy shrugged, "Granger lives here too."

Without another word he disappeared into his bedroom and Harry stood up.

"Well as fun as it's been catching up with you, Ginny said she wants me to go to the doctor with her, so I've got to get going."

I walked him to the door and hugged him, "Thank you for everything."

"Any time." he said, pressing a kiss to the top of my head before heading out.

I closed the door and sat back down on the couch, my mind wandering back to what scheme Ron was sure to come up with.

* * *

**DPOV**

I had no idea why I was doing all these extravagant things for Granger, but for whatever reason I knew I wasn't going to stop.

Besides it was helping her, that much was for sure.

I knew enough about rediscovery that it took a while to get back to a place where you were comfortable with who you were - hell, that was me all throughout the war.

So if taking Granger to all these different places would help, then I would. I mean that's what people did right?

_Fucking hell._

"Are you going to tell me why I need to take time off from work? Why _we_ need to take time off?"

I chuckled, "No."

"Malfoy." she groaned, poking my side from where she sat on the couch.

"Pester me all you want, I'm not telling you."

"I hate you."

I smirked and pinned her to the couch, hovering above her, "Now that's not very nice."

"Neither is keeping secrets." she said, sticking her tongue out.

I shrugged, "It'll be worth it once we get there."

"Get where?"

"Nice try."

"If this is going to cost you a fortune, there's no way I'm -"

"You don't get a say in it, Granger, so shut up." I said, silencing her with a kiss.

Of course I should've known that wouldn't last, because before I knew it she had flipped our positions on the couch.

The look on her face was somewhere between a confident smirk and an innocent smile - which didn't make it any easier to have her straddling my lap.

"I don't want you wasting money trying to fix me."

"It's not wasting money because - wait a minute, _fix_ you?"

Instead of answering me she rolled her eyes and said, "It _is_ wasting money, because -"

"Forget about that." I said, sitting up and sliding my hands to her waist, "You can't seriously think you need fixing."

"Why couldn't I? I mean clearly something's wrong with me."

"Nothing's _wrong_ with you. Plenty of people lose their way. That's why you have fri - _people_ to help you."

She chuckled and said, "I think after everything that's happened, we can call each other friends, Malfoy."

I smirked, but couldn't deny that I liked the idea.

"Alright, friends."

"So _friend,_ what is it that you have planned for next week?" she asked, leaning forward to rest her arms on my shoulders and lean her face closer to mine.

"You're not going to convince me to tell you."

"I don't know," she said, trailing her lips over mine, "I can be pretty convincing when I want to be."

I groaned, pulling her closer, but she did something I didn't expect - cast a spell that tied my hands over my head.

I raised an eyebrow at her as she pushed me back so I was lying down, and then sat back and smirked at me.

"Like I said, I can be pretty persuasive."

_Bloody hell._

"Granger -"

"Unless you're telling me where we're going, hush." she said, flicking her hand so that I was left in just my boxers.

"Untie my -"

"Nope." she said, moving against my rapidly growing erection.

"I would take my time and tease you, but I'd rather just get right to the point." she said, sliding her hand inside my boxers.

"Fuck," I groaned, attempting to charm my way out of the magical bindings with _zero_ luck.

"Don't even try it," she said, magically causing my boxers to disappear, "There's no way you're getting out of those. Not until I want you to anyway."

Before I could argue she leaned forward, kissing me in a way Granger hadn't ever kissed me before - like she was in control.

I couldn't help but smirk to myself, because _clearly_ something I was doing was helping.

"This isn't - _fuck_." I swore when she started moving her hand up and down my dick.

"I don't think that was a complete sentence, Malfoy. If you're going to talk it should at least make sense." she said, a smirk on her face while she watched me.

"You're unbelievable." I said, fighting to keep my composure. There was no way I was telling Granger anything.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Before I could say anything - not that I would've known what to say anyway - she wrapped her sinfully pouty pink lips around my throbbing dick and fuck it all but I wanted to be inside her.

Though judging by what she was trying to do, I doubted that was part of the plan.

She moved her head up and down slowly, trailing her tongue over the tip before taking me back into her mouth - and _fuck it all_ if I didn't love the feel of her lips around me.

I swore under my breath again when she sped up, only to stop and smirk up at me when I groaned in annoyance.

"I can do this all day, or you could just tell me."

Damn it. Now I knew what her plan was.

"This isn't fair, Granger."

"It doesn't have to be." she said, before taking me back into her mouth. Her free hand rested on my hip while she moved her mouth along my shaft.

Before I knew it I was close, again, but she stopped, _again._

"Granger," I groaned, trying to put as much annoyance into my voice as possible - not that she seemed to care.

"If you would just tell me, we could be done with this."

"You're going to make me ruin the surprise and I rea - _fuck_ -"

"Just tell me." she whispered, before trailing her tongue along the underside of my shaft.

I just shook my head, trying to focus on something - _anything_ \- else.

She took me into her mouth again, moving her hand in time with her mouth, while the hand that was resting on my hip moved to my balls.

"Fucking - _Japan,_ Granger. We're going to Japan." I cursed.

She smirked, clearly pleased with herself, and asked, "Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

"Feels pretty hard to me." I forced out between clenched teeth.

She smirked and without another word took me into her mouth and began pumping her hand up and down while her mouth focused on the tip, and it didn't take long for me to let out a string of curse words before I came in her mouth.

_Holy fucking hell._

I felt the bindings at my wrists disappear, and she moved off me so that she was sitting on the floor next to the couch.

I flicked my wrist, putting my boxers and pants back on before she said anything.

"Why Japan?"

"You already made me ruin one thing, don't make me ruin another." I said, smirking at her.

"Fine, but I still think that it's a waste of money."

"And I think payback for what you did is going to be _extremely_ fun for me." I said, enjoying her wide eyes and pink-tinted cheeks.

"What? You didn't think I was just going to let that go, did you?"

"You wouldn't tell me -"

I slid my hand to the back of her neck and pulled her forward, crushing my lips to hers, effectively silencing her.

Honestly I was surprised the Granger had literally tied my hands, but it made it easier for me, because I definitely wouldn't mind handcuffing her to my bed and taking my time with her.

Actually, that sounded like the perfect idea for Japan...

"I didn't know you were into kinky things, Granger." I whispered against her lips.

"I'm not - I mean I didn't mean it like -"

"It's okay," I said, trailing my lips across her neck, "I can't wait to return the favor."

I heard her breath catch and couldn't help but smirk.

Oh yeah, I was going to have fun with her in Japan.


	15. Chapter 15

**HPOV**

"I did call the police once."

Malfoy shifted from his spot on the couch so that he was facing me, eyebrow raised and asked, "Really?"

I nodded slowly, unsure of why I was telling him this, "Yeah, not the first time, but the second. He ended up breaking two of my ribs, so I called them."

"What happened?"

I snorted, "Apparently Ron had connections within the police department, certain specific people who knew about the Wizarding World."

"Well damn," he said, running a hand through his hair. "I take it they didn't believe you?"

I shook my head, "Didn't believe me? They practically laughed in my face."

"Did Weasley find out?"

_Ha, did he ever._

"You could say that."

"What happened?"

"What do you think happened? I tried to have him arrested and he basically finds out he's got a free pass to do whatever the hell he wants."

"Granger -"

"Let's just say what he did is the reason I never tried to report it again. I mean sure it _hurt,_ because he was pissed, but it didn't even come _close_ to that night. He was livid."

"He had no right to -"

"Of course not! But if the police, the people who are supposed to protect you, did absolutely _nothing,_ what hope did I really have?"

He opened his mouth, but then closed it just as quickly, the look on his face telling me that even if he didn't agree, he understood.

"Well he's not going to put his hands on you again." he said simply, pulling me up from the couch.

Before I could respond he was smirking and giving me a look I couldn't decipher.

"What?"

"Do you realize what you said?"

I shook my head, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Before when I told you that he had no right to touch you, you said he did, but this time you said he didn't."

I shrugged, "What's your point?"

He rolled his eyes and said, "My point, you daft bint, is that you weren't even thinking about it, and said it."

I just stared at him, still not following his logic.

"For fuck's sake, Granger," he said, tilting my face up to look at him, "It means that you're changing the way you think."

I was quiet while the realization hit me, because he was right. I wasn't sure when exactly that had happened, but at some point it must have...

"I don't think -"

"Exactly," he said, pulling me into a kiss, "Don't think."

I chuckled and let him push me into my room, "Grab your suitcase."

He disappeared inside his room, no doubt to get his suitcase too.

It was eight-thirty in the morning and we were about to apparate to the hotel he'd booked in Japan. He still hadn't told me what we were doing there, but I'd pretty much accepted that.

I slipped into a pair of red flats and picked up my purse and my suitcase.

"Ready?" he asked, holding his arm out to me.

I nodded and slipped my arm through his, "Apparate away."

* * *

**DPOV**

The Peninsula Hotel in Tokyo was definitely one of my favorite hotels in Japan, and I hoped Granger would like it.

Then again I couldn't see why she wouldn't.

I tugged her inside the lobby of the hotel, and I didn't have to look at her to know her mouth was open, doing that weird fish thing she did whenever she couldn't figure out what to say.

Not that I blamed her - not really anyway. The hotel was incredibly impressive. All high ceilings, flashy lights that looked like fireflies, ivory walls - hell the lobby alone was two stories - it screamed luxury.

Which was exactly why I liked it.

I led her over to the front desk where I got the key for our room, and then ushered her into the elevator.

"Can I expect that you'll say something soon?" I asked, leading her inside the suite.

"Holy shit."

"Well that's something." I muttered, walking past her to drop our suitcases in the bedroom.

"This view is amazing." she said, standing by the floor to ceiling windows in the living room.

"They're in the bathroom, bedroom, and dining room too."

"Oh my..."

I watched as she trailed her hand over the telescope before she shook her head and moved away from it.

"Leave it to me to break something."

I chuckled, "You won't break it."

She rolled her eyes and moved into the dining room, where she spent at least ten minutes telling me how amazing the chandelier was, how 'beautiful' the balcony was, and then noticed the grand piano that she'd walked right past when we came in.

"Do you know how to play?" I asked, watching as she tapped a few of the keys.

"I used to. I haven't had the opportunity to try it in a while."

"Play something."

"Maybe later." she said, a slight blush tinting her cheeks.

Then she walked into the bedroom, where she stared out at the view. The entire suite showed a pretty spectacular view of Tokyo. It was one of the reasons I always requested this one.

"This place is amazing."

"You haven't even seen my favorite room yet."

I motioned for her to follow me, and walked into the bathroom.

"Oh my - this is...holy shit..."

I chuckled as she took in the marble floors, giant bathtub and shower, flat screen TV and radio - hell, there was even a phone.

"How much is this place costing you?" she asked, following me into the living room.

I shrugged, "Does it matter?"

"Yeah, actually it -"

"Didn't think so." I said with a smirk.

She attempted to glare at me, but ended up smiling instead and said, "This has got to be the coolest place I've ever been."

I chuckled and said, "Come on, we're going to eat before we go."

"Before we go where?"

"Don't worry about it." I said, chuckling at the annoyed look on her face.

She followed me into the dining room, where an authentic Japanese meal was waiting on the table.

"Whoa..."

We both sat down and ate in silence for a while before Granger spoke up.

"Can I ask you something?"

I raised an eyebrow but nodded, "Sure."

"Why is this so important to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you brought me to _Japan_ \- that's not really an everyday thing. And this hotel...I just...I don't know what I did to deserve -"

"You said we were friends, right?"

"Yeah," she said slowly.

"And friends help each other right?"

She nodded, "Right."

"So that's why."

She opened her mouth to say something, but changed her mind, instead shaking her head and looking down at her food.

"What?"

She shook her head again, still staring down at her plate.

"For fuck's sake, Granger, _what_?"

"Nothing, just - thank you."

"For this? I told you -"

"No...I mean yes, but that's not what I meant." she said, finally looking at me again.

I raised an eyebrow, not following her train of thought.

"It's not just the trips or the food or letting me stay with you...I just...I -"

"I get it." I said, holding her gaze across the table, "You're welcome."

She looked relieved and nodded, "What time are we leaving?"

I looked over at the clock, it was eleven-thirty.

"Like an hour or so, why?"

She smirked and stood up, "Because that bathtub is calling my name."

She disappeared around the corner and it took me a second to react - because there was no way I was just going to let her say that and then not join her.

I shook my head and stood up, following her into the bathroom.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked, eyebrow raised.

"Actually, I think you can."

* * *

**HPOV**

"Okay, open your eyes."

The first thing I noticed was the blinding sunlight, and then the most amazing flower garden I'd ever seen in my life.

Literally I couldn't even begin to describe all the colors that I was seeing - and further up there was a tunnel, a tunnel of _flowers._ It had to have been one of the coolest things I'd ever seen.

"This is...wow..."

Malfoy chuckled and said, "You seem to be at a loss for words today."

"Well there seem to be plenty of things that are leaving me speechless today." I retorted.

He chuckled and looked out at the expanse of flowers, but I was stuck looking at him, because _holy shit_ he looked...hot.

His hair seemed even blonder in the sunlight, his gray eyes were focused and calculating as usual, but held a softer quality to them...he literally looked so perfect it almost hurt to look at him. Something about him made me think about the greek gods -

_For Merlin's sake, get it a grip._

"Do you want to walk through, or are we just going to stand here?"

I rolled my eyes, "Lead the way."

He chuckled and we started walking through the garden. It was unlike anything I'd ever seen before, and I found it really amazing that something like this even existed.

I should have brought a camera, because Luna would have loved this.

That thought reminded me of my friends, and how little I'd actually been seeing of them. I mean Ginny was pregnant for crying out loud! Not that she'd told me, but that was partly my fault. And the last time I'd seen Luna had been at that restaurant before everything had happened.

Then again I hadn't really seen much of them since we'd all left Hogwarts, mostly because of Ron, and I was worried that someone would notice something or ask too many questions. It was just easier to keep to myself.

But that needed to change. Malfoy was right. I couldn't expect to accomplish anything if I didn't change things - and that was definitely something that needed to change.

"You do that a lot."

I looked over at Malfoy and raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Zone out like that."

"Oh..."

He chuckled and asked, "What do you think?"

"Of the flowers?"

"Yes, of the flowers, Granger."

I could feel myself blushing, but I said, "I love it. It reminds me of -"

Why was I about to tell him about fairytales? He didn't know anything about muggle things.

"Reminds you of what?" he asked, looking over at me while we walked.

There weren't that many people around, which was nice - and made it seem even more like a fairytale. I halfway expected fairies to start flying around and a prince on a white horse to come riding out from one of the giant flower bushes.

"Um...nothing."

"Oh come on, tell me."

I sighed, "It reminds me of fairytales my mom used to read to me when I was little."

"Fairytales?" he asked, a clueless look on his face.

"Exactly." I said shaking my head, "Nothing."

"So it's a muggle thing."

It wasn't a question, but I nodded anyway, "They're stories."

"Stories...like books?"

"Yeah, children's books."

"Like what?" he asked, and looked genuinely interested.

"I mean they're mostly stories about girls getting rescued by a handsome prince."

He raised an eyebrow and smirked, "That doesn't exactly sound like the type of story you'd enjoy."

I snorted, "Seems like that's become my life."

His smirk widened and I realized what I'd said, but before I could take it back he was talking.

"So I'm a handsome prince, am I? Maybe I should read some of these stories."

I rolled my eyes, "Shut up."

"I suppose that's what bints mean when they're always talking about their prince charming?" he asked, that smirk still firmly in place.

"I've never talked about a prince charming." I said indignantly, "Nor do I expect to get one."

He chuckled, his eyes full of sensual promise as he stopped walking and pulled me toward him, "Seems to me you implied you already had one."

I blushed and shook my head, "I didn't say - well I didn't mean it like - it's not -"

Before I could continue embarrassing myself, he moved a hand to the back of my neck and kissed me.

"Should we ride off into the sunset now?" he whispered against my ear before pulling back to smirk at me.

"Oh shut up, Malfoy."

He chuckled and started walking again, leaving me to try to clear my head enough to put one foot in front of the other.

It really wasn't fair that he could throw me completely out of whack with one kiss. I mean really?

I shook my head and caught up to him, determined not to let him get under my skin like that. He was just a guy.

A really hot, strong - hell, even _nice_ when he wanted to be and -

_No no no. I will not dwell on those thoughts. He was a guy just like everyone else, and I wasn't going to let him affect me like that._

Ha. Yeah right.

* * *

**DPOV**

I had stopped pretending to know what the hell I was doing with Granger, because honestly I had no idea.

I wasn't stupid. To anyone else who didn't know us, we probably looked like a couple - especially with that little scene in the garden.

Obviously it didn't bother me or I wouldn't have done it, but it was weird to think that that's how other people saw us, especially since it definitely wasn't how we saw each other.

Not really anyway.

Besides, I was only supposed to be helping her move past this thing with Weasley. Because that's what friends did. And we were friends. _Friends._

Well...friends with benefits, I suppose.

"Earth to Malfoy, have you seen my shoes?"

I looked over at Granger, who had pretty much torn the room apart looking for shoes.

"No, don't you think I would've said something _before_ you flipped the room upside down?"

She glared at me, but didn't say anything, instead choosing to look under the bed again.

After a few seconds something dawned on me.

"Granger,"

"Yeah?" she said, not looking up.

"You know you could have just cast a spell to find your shoes."

She stopped what she was doing and looked up at me, "I can't believe I didn't think of that."

I smirked and said, "We can't all be as smart as me."

"Shut up."

I watched as she cast a spell and her shoes landed in front of her. They didn't look like something I would've _torn the room apart_ looking for, but what did I know?

"How do I look?" she asked, hands on her hips, "Since you won't tell me where we're going."

"You look good, as usual." I said, taking in her black skirt, strappy looking sandals, and peach colored blouse.

Her cheeks were slightly pink and she nodded, "Well...thank you."

I stood up and motioned for her to follow me. "I figured we should try the food Japan has to offer."

"Let me guess," she said, pulling on a jacket, "The most expensive restaurant here."

I chuckled, "Am I that predictable?"

"That's not the word I would use."

"Oh? What word would you use then?" I asked, stepping in front of her.

"Cocky." she said, sticking her tongue out.

"I prefer confident."

"I'm sure you would." she said wryly.

I rolled my eyes and said, "You should be happy, what with how much you love food."

She opened her mouth, no doubt to argue with me, before snapping it shut and pausing, "You're right."

"Oh?" I asked in mock surprise.

"Yes," she said, pointedly ignoring my sarcasm, "I appreciate what you're doing...especially since it involves all this amazing food."

"And amazing sex." I added, smirking as I watched her cheeks turn an interesting shade of red.

"Anyway," she said, looking away from me, "We should go."

"Should we?" I tilted her face so she was looking at me, "Because I could think of something I'd rather eat."

Her eyes widened, but before she could say anything I cut her off.

"You're going to have to get used to this, Granger."

"I am...you're just..."

"I'm just what?"

"You're...comfortable."

"Care to explain?"

"Nope." she said with a smile. She pulled my hand, leading me out the door and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"You don't know where we're going."

"I'm pretty sure I could figure it out." she said, her little nose in the air.

I laughed, "I'm sure you could, but -"

She stopped in front of the restaurant, a smirk on her face, and said, "This one."

I wasn't surprised, especially since this was Granger, of all people.

"I'm right, aren't I?"

"Don't act like you're surprised." I said, ignoring her sirk and leading her inside.

"You can't blame me for being surprised by my genius sometimes." she said, a smile on her face.

"How'd you figure it out?"

She shrugged, "Lucky guess."

I raised an eyebrow, not buying it, so she sighed and said, "Based on what we're wearing, the fact that you like expensive - _obscenely_ expensive things, and the fact that we were going to walk...this just fit."

Sometimes it caught me off guard by how smart she was - but that she made such stupid decisions. Then again, since she'd told me she'd called the police before, it had me looking at things a little differently.

"When are we going home - err, to your flat?" she asked awkwardly.

For some reason hearing her refer to my flat as home didn't bother me like I thought it would. It just meant she was comfortable...right?

"Monday night."

"Malfoy, we have to -"

"Work? No, I called."

She raised an eyebrow and asked, "You called?"

"Yes," I said simply, "You told me you had vacation time."

* * *

**HPOV**

It was always easy to think about things at night when people were asleep, because there wasn't all the noise and -

Things just looked different at night.

But sometimes that was a problem, because sometimes I didn't want to think about anything. Tonight it seemed like my brain just wouldn't shut off.

I slipped out of bed, careful not to wake Malfoy, and walked into the living room. The view from here was amazing, but did little to stop my spiraling train of thought.

I shook my head and walked out of the living room and over to the piano. I hadn't played in at least a year...maybe even more than that by now, but I'd always loved it. My mom had always wanted to play, but never learned, so when I was old enough I took lessons.

I trailed my fingers over the smooth keys...I couldn't even remember why I'd stopped.

I cast a silencing charm around the piano so I wouldn't wake Malfoy, and then sat down. Who knew if I'd even be any good after all this time?

I tapped a key and sound filled my ears and brought back memories of my mom.

I took a deep breath and then began playing. The notes came easily - which surprised me, but soon I wasn't thinking about anything.

A few minutes later I finished the song, but before I could start another one Malfoy started clapping.

I jumped and looked at him as he stood against the wall.

"I'm sorry. I could've sworn I cast a silencing charm."

"You did." he said, walking over to me. "I lifted it."

"Why?"

"I noticed you get up, so I got curious."

"I'm sorry." I said again, "I didn't mean to wake you."

He shrugged it off and said, "You're really good."

"Thanks." I stood up and closed the lid on the piano before turning to look at him, "It's late."

"Technically it's early." he said, looking at the clock. It read _3:34._

I opened my mouth to reply, but he started talking again.

"You should play more often."

"I don't have a piano."

He seemed to be considering something, and by the look on his face I already knew I wasn't going to like it.

"No."

"No?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yes, _no._ Whatever it is you're thinking, no."

He chuckled, "It's not up to you. Now come on, let's go to bed."

"I'm not tired." I said childishly.

He smirked and said, "I could always make you tired...again."

"Yeah, you seem quite good at that."

He smirked, but seemed to think of something, because his expression changed, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." I said, following him back into the bedroom.

"Do you still have feelings for Weasley?"

" _What_?" How could he assume I had feelings for him - after everything?

"You're still protective of him -"

"That's not being protective of _him,_ that's being protective of _myself."_

"You know I wouldn't let him -"

"You won't always be there."

"Granger -"

"Do we have to keep having this conversation?"

"It doesn't ever seem to get us anywhere."

"Exactly my point."

He rolled his eyes and got into bed, and I sighed, not wanting to deal with an angry Malfoy, but apparently I didn't have anything to worry about.

"Come on, Granger." he said, lifting the blanket for me to slide under.

Instead of overthinking it, I did what he said, but he caught me off guard when he pulled me back against his chest.

"Just go to sleep." he mumbled against my neck.

And really, how could I argue with that?


	16. Chapter 16

**HPOV**

Draco hadn't been kidding when he said he was going to get me back for what I did.

He hadn't been kidding _at all._

I was staring at two sets of handcuffs, one at each end of the headboard, a bottle of massage oil, and Malfoy leaning against the wall watching my expression.

I didn't really know what to say. I'd never been into... _bondage_. Especially not with Ron. The thought alone of letting him tie me up made me nervous and sick to my stomach.

But this wasn't Ron, this was Malfoy, and I trusted him.

I took a deep breath and...yup, I trusted him.

"You know we don't have to do this." he said softly, not moving away from the wall, but his eyes studying me carefully.

I did know that. He was so different from Ron that it was really shocking sometimes that I hadn't noticed it before.

Then again, it hadn't exactly been easy for us to talk - or possible at all really.

"I know." I said, looking away from the bed and over to him, "I...I trust you."

He looked slightly taken aback by my response, but the corner of his mouth turned up and he walked toward me, "I'll go slow."

I nodded, looking back over at the bed - what exactly was that oil for? Malfoy didn't seem like the type of guy to -

"Granger," he said, his voice taking on a huskier tone while tilting my chin up so I was looking at him, "Trust me, you're going to love everything I do to you."

Butterflies erupted in my stomach and my breath hitched - which _of course_ he noticed.

Instead of saying anything, though, he leaned down and kissed me, his tongue effortlessly sliding into my mouth to dance along mine.

One of his hands slid to my lower back while the other one tangled in my hair, holding me to him.

After a while he slid his hands under my shirt, pulling it off me, and letting me do the same with his. I trailed my hands up the hard, smooth planes of his chest and up to his shoulders, my nails digging in slightly when he bit my neck.

He groaned and yanked me closer to him by my hips, showing me just how turned on he really was.

That made two of us.

"Fuck," he mumbled against the exposed skin of my breasts.

"What?" I asked, my breath hitching as he kissed his way down my stomach.

"I really want to fuck you."

"Then do it."

He chuckled and looked up at me, all the while sliding my shorts down, "Oh no, when I said I was getting you back, I was very, very serious."

"What exactly are you planning on doing?"

"You didn't tell me what you were doing."

"It was extremely obvious what I was doing." I argued while stepping out of the shorts.

He chuckled and asked, "You really want to know?"

I nodded, watching as he kissed his way back up to my lips while saying, "I'm going to handcuff you to this bed, tease you like I've wanted for a while now, and then," he said, his lips hovering inches from mine, "I'm going to fuck you senseless."

Before I could respond he pulled me into another kiss, all the while his hand slid to my back to unclasp my bra.

He tossed it on the floor and then kissed my neck and shoulder before saying, "Get on the bed."

I did what he asked, lying down so that both of my arms were above my head.

Malfoy sat down on the edge of the bed and picked up the cuff in one hand and my wrist in the other, quickly securing one arm to the bed.

I closed my eyes and tried to relax. I was fine. This was fine. Plenty of people did this.

I felt him at my other side, but instead of picking up my wrist like he did last time he said, "Granger, look at me."

I opened my eyes and found his intense silver gaze on me.

"If you're not okay, you need to tell me."

I shook my head, "I'm okay, I promise."

He nodded and cuffed my other hand, but didn't get off the bed, simply watching as I tugged on both restraints, just to test how they felt. He must have charmed them to be more comfortable, because there's no way metal felt like this.

"Don't people usually have a safe word for stuff like this?" I asked wearily.

He chuckled, "Trust me, we're not doing anything crazy enough to need that. If you want me to stop, just tell me - not that you will."

"Someone's confident."

"You'll see why soon enough." he said with a cocky smirk.

Before I could respond he pressed a quick kiss to my lips and then stood up.

I watched him carefully as he walked over to the nightstand and picked up the bottle of oil.

"I told you naked massages were the way to go."

I couldn't help but think back to when we'd been talking about what we'd do if we couldn't do what we were currently - or in his case planning on doing.

Merlin, I could still remember his hands, and that was just on my shoulders. He was about to give me a _full body massage_ while _handcuffed_ to a bed in _Japan._ This couldn't be real.

He moved so he was leaning over me and slowly trailed the oil over each arm, across my shoulders, between my breasts, and down my stomach.

He closed the bottle, putting it on the nightstand, before returning to my side.

"Relax." he said, moving his hands to my arms.

Relax? That would be easy. His hands felt like heaven on my skin and I couldn't even imagine what they'd feel like elsewhere.

He slowly slid his hands up my arms, moving to knead my shoulders in such a way that had me sighing in contentment.

He slid his hands around the outer curve of my breasts, down to my stomach and sides, before moving back to circle my breasts again. He continued with this torture a few more times before he finally slid his oil slicked hands over my breasts, massaging them.

I moaned involuntarily and my eyes fell closed, enjoying the feel of his hands exploring my body.

He continued to toy with my breasts for a while before I felt his mouth close around a nipple, and my eyes shot open.

He smirked up at me, and after flicking his tongue against my already hard nipple said, "I couldn't resist. You just look so..." he trailed off, his eyes roaming over my body as if he wanted to commit the sight to memory.

"I look so what?" I asked softly, not fully trusting my voice.

"Erotic." he answered with a smirk.

_Oh Merlin._

* * *

**DPOV**

I picked up the bottle of oil again and trailed it over her legs before closing it and putting it back.

Granger looked fucking amazing like this. I mean sure, she wasn't the first girl who I'd given a massage to - let's be honest - but she was the first girl who ever made me question my skills at restraint. I had to force myself not to just fuck her senseless right now.

I moved to the end of the bed and picked up her left foot, sliding my hands over it and noticing she had red nail polish on. How typical Gryffindor of her.

I worked my way up her calf, enjoying how her breathing became more labored the farther I moved up her leg.

I slowly slid my hands over her thigh, paying extra attention to the inside just to see her bite her lip. I repeated the process to her right leg, and by the time I was at her thigh again she was practically panting.

_Fuck my pants were tight._

I slid her legs apart and - _fuck_ she was wet.

I moved my thumb over her clit and she groaned, shifting slightly. I smirked and moved so I was lying between her legs and then moved both of my thumbs along her lips, just barely brushing her clit before sliding over her slit.

"Malfoy," she mumbled, shifting her legs only to have me push them back open.

"Trust me, I'm just getting started."

Her eyes widened, but before she could say anything I slid my middle finger inside her slick passage.

"Oh gods." she moaned, her head falling back against the pillows.

I slowly slid my finger in and out of her before sliding a second finger in and curving them up just right -

"Oh - Malfoy!" I heard the handcuffs rattle against the headboard and smirked as Granger groaned in frustration.

I just sped up the pace of my fingers and leaned down to take her clit into my mouth, flicking my tongue over it in time with the thrusts of my fingers.

Granger was a moaning and writhing mess above me, so I had to slide my free hand to her thigh, pushing it back open.

"Oh gods, Malfoy." she said, her breath hitching.

A few moments later I felt her walls clench around my fingers and she came, mumbling a string of words I couldn't understand - other than my name.

I quickly stripped out of my pants and boxers while she caught her breath, and then slid between her legs.

"So tell me, Granger, do I have a reason to be confident?"

She nodded, her eyes wide, "Yeah, you do."

I slid my throbbing dick along her pussy, eliciting a groan from the both of us, before forcing her to look up at me.

"Do you want me to uncuff you?"

She bit her lip in thought before she shook her head, "I want...I want to try this."

"Start slow?"

She nodded and I leaned down to capture her lips in a kiss while slowly sliding into her warm, wet heat.

"Fuck," I groaned, straining to hold myself up.

I set a slow pace, watching her face for any sign that she was freaking out, but what I saw was the complete opposite.

"Go faster." she whispered, her toffee eyes meeting mine.

I didn't need to be told twice. I picked up my speed considerably, enjoying the breathy moans that passed by her lips.

I liked having Granger cuffed to my bed, but I also missed her little hands clawing into my back, so -

"Oh!"

The handcuffs disappeared from around her wrists and she moved them to my shoulders, tangling into the hair at the nape of my neck.

I brought my lips back down to hers, kissing her as I shifted our position slightly, allowing me to slide even further into her warm heat.

"Oh gods, Malfoy!" she gasped at the sudden change, her hands finding my back.

"Are you close?"

"Y-yes."

I dropped down onto my forearms and trailed sloppy kisses along her neck, angling myself in just the right way so that I could hit -

"Oh, Merlin!"

"Let go, Granger."

A few seconds later I felt her tense up and the restraint I had snapped and I flew over the edge with her.

I dropped my head against her shoulder, listening to her labored breathing as well as my own, while I tried to slow my heartbeat and find the energy to pull out of her - but I really didn't want to.

Wait - _what?_

Granger trailed her hand over my back and sighed, "I scratched you again."

"That's why I took the handcuffs off." I said with a smirk.

I rolled off her, lying on my back to stare up at the ceiling, but I felt her eyes on me.

"What?" I asked, turning my head to look at her.

"Do you usually...um...I mean with me it seems like you're always...um...well -"

"Pleasing you, Granger?" I asked, smirking as a blush tinted her breasts.

"Well...yes."

I chuckled and said, "In a way."

"What's that mean?"

"What's with you and wanting to discuss my past sex life?"

She shrugged, "I guess I'm just curious. I mean there's a lot of talk about you - but you already know that."

"Well hopefully I'm living up to my reputation." I said with a smirk.

She blushed but nodded, "You have no idea."

"Granger," I said, after a slight silence.

"Yeah?"

"Do you notice something different?"

She looked over at me and shook her head slowly, "No...why?"

"Where's the blanket at right now?"

She blinked twice before realization seemed to dawn on her and she attempted to pull the covers over her, but I pinned her wrists down before she could, her soft body pressed against mine again.

"Don't, I like seeing you." I said, my voice low.

She took a deep breath, but nodded, "Okay."

~OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO~

"You never did tell me what you'd been doing that night."

I turned to look at Granger, who was currently sprawled out on the couch, her legs on my lap and raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"The night you came to my flat. You said 'nothing of great importance', but what were you doing?"

I choked on the wine I'd just swallowed and asked, "What? Why?"

"Because I just want to know." she said stubbornly.

I didn't particularly care about telling her what I'd been doing - I was pretty sure she could guess it - but there was something extremely weird about telling the current girl you were shagging about a previous girl you were going to shag.

"It was nothing important."

"Then tell me." she said with a smirk.

"Granger -"

"I just want to know if I'm right." she interrupted.

I groaned and ran a hand through my hair, "Jessica Moore."

She raised an eyebrow and asked, "You're telling me you left _Jessica Moore_ in bed to come rescue me?"

"We hadn't made it that far, Granger." I said wryly.

Her mouth formed a perfect 'o' in surprise and she said, "Was she gone when we got back?"

"She didn't exactly stick around after I left."

"Oh Merlin, I'm so sorry. I wish -"

"Are you seriously apologizing for something that saved your life?"

"He wouldn't have -"

"Granger." I snapped.

"I'm apologizing because, awkward as that is, I do feel bad. I mean you didn't have any responsibility for me, but you -"

"I told you I'd be there. That made it a responsibility."

She was quiet for a minute before she smirked and asked, "So did you ever get to?"

"Are you seriously asking me if I shagged Jessica?" I asked, a little surprised since this was Granger who was asking - and she hadn't been drinking.

"Well...yes." she said laughing, "I guess I am."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, "I think I'm creating a monster."

She laughed again and said, "Oh please, you like the old me."

I smirked, "You were a pain in my arse."

"Trust me, the feeling was mutual." she said sticking her tongue out, "Now answer the question."

"No,"

"Oh come on -"

"No, I didn't sleep with her after that."

Little did she know I hadn't slept with _anyone_ after that - but it didn't have anything to do with her. It didn't.

She didn't say anything, just nodded.

"Have you slept with anyone since Weasley?"

"You."

"Just me?"

"Just you." she said softly, not meeting my eyes.

For some fucking reason I opened my mouth and said, "Just you."

"What?" she asked, looking at me.

"Since that night, just you."

She was quiet for a while, her toffee eyes studying me carefully before she smirked and said, "Of course, I'm just that good."

I let out a sigh of relief and chucked, "Sure you are, Granger."

Before I could react she was sitting on my lap, her toffee eyes twinkling, "I sense some sarcasm, Malfoy, but it seems like I'm the first girl who's managed to get you to do that."

Holy fucking hell.

_She was right._

What the fuck did _that_ mean?

"Remember what you told me about thinking?" she asked, interrupting my thoughts.

I nodded slowly and she said, "Good, so take your own advice for once."

I chuckled and pulled her forward, moving my hands to her hips, "Okay."


	17. Chapter 17

**DPOV**

Being back in London was weird, especially after what had happened on our little 'vacation'.

Granger had been right about her being the only girl to get me to only sleep with her, but I didn't know what exactly that meant.

I mean what the fuck was so special about her?

Plenty of things, actually.

She was smart, gorgeous, funny -

_What the fuck was I doing?_

I shook my head and walked up the steps to Blaise's house. I was supposed to have been there thirty minutes ago, but just like then I'd gotten caught up thinking about what the fuck was happening between Granger and I.

I was so used to being the one in control. The one who was always a step ahead, but Granger had me scrambling to catch up.

"What the hell took you so long?" asked Blaise, pulling me inside.

"I was busy."

"Hey, Draco." said Pansy from the couch, a smile on her face.

"Hey, Pans. What are you doing here?" I asked, pouring myself a glass of Firewhiskey before sitting down.

"Well I figured I needed to catch up with you, especially after this little trip to Japan that you took. Why am I always the last one to know anything?" she pouted.

"I didn't tell anyone I was going."

"My point exactly! I'm your best friend and -"

Blaise cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow at Pansy, who rolled her eyes and said, "Best _girl_ friend."

Seeing Blaise was satisfied, she continued.

"I deserve to know when you take a girl you like to Japan."

"A girl I like? Pansy, it's just Gra -"

"Ah-ah-ah! Don't you dare say that to me Draco Malfoy or I will hex your mouth shut, I swear I will." she said loudly, "There is no way I'm going to let you tell me that you don't like Hermione."

"But I -"

"Mate, even I think you like her." said Blaise, smirking at me over the top of his glass.

I rolled my eyes, "You guys are idiots. I don't like Granger. I don't like anyone. It's not what -"

"Not what you do, yeah I know. But have you ever stopped to consider that just maybe you're changing - for the better. I told you that she was the best thing to happen to you." said Pansy.

I ran a hand through my hair and said, "Pansy, I want you to listen to me. I don't like Granger. We're friends. I'm just helping her out. That's what friends do."

"Alright," she said with a nod, "Now _you_ listen to _me._ You do like her. I'm telling you that you like her, because I know you. I've known you for years."

"So then you know that I've never felt anything for anybody, at least not in that way."

"Yes, Draco, I'm well aware of that." she said wryly, "But that's also why I know that you do have feelings for her. You don't do this kinda thing for just any girl."

I looked to Blaise for help, but he just smirked, clearly enjoying this.

"What would be so bad about liking her, Draco? I'm pretty sure she likes you too."

I snorted, "She's fucked up right now. I doubt she -"

"So then she needs you. There's nothing wrong with that, because I think you need her too."

"I don't need -"

"Yes you do!" she yelled, standing up, "You do! You need her, because you have no idea what the hell you're doing! You need someone who's going to tell you exactly where to shove that attitude of yours. Someone who's going to be there for you even when you're being a giant dick. Someone who knows that sometimes you put your _whole fucking foot_ in your mouth, but you mean well. And _news flash,_ there is _one_ girl who's going to be able to deal with you, and it's the _one_ girl you seem to be dead set on denying you have any feelings for."

_Wow._

I'd never actually seen Pansy this pissed at me before, and that was saying something, because I'd known her for the majority of my life, giving me plenty of opportunities to irritate her beyond belief.

"I don't understand why you keep pushing me and Granger together. She's got her own shit going on."

"And apparently she's still able to do all this stuff with you. Apparently she knows that she can trust you. Apparently she _understands_ that there's more to you than a grown man still acting like he's in school." she took a deep breath and shook her head, picking up her purse, "You need to do something before she realizes you're no better than all the other idiots she's been with, and leaves you just like she left them."

With that she disappeared out the door, leaving me more confused than when I'd gotten here.

"Ouch, mate. That was rough."

"Thanks so much for your help." I said, leaning back against the couch and taking a long gulp of Firewhiskey .

"I agree with her."

I groaned, "Not you too."

"I'm not about to jump down your throat, because I think Pans handled that already, but she has a good point. Take it from me, finding Luna was the best thing that's happened to me. I really don't know what I'd do without that crazy witch, and I'm pretty sure if you gave it a chance, you'd realize it too."

"Fucking hell." I muttered, dropping my head onto my hands.

Was Pansy right? Did I like Granger?

_Fucking hell, how was I supposed to know?_

I replayed Pansy's words in my head, _"You need to do something before she realizes you're no better than all the other idiots she's been with, and leaves you just like she left them."_

It was strange, but I couldn't really picture a day without having that annoying know-it-all in my flat, waking up to her banging around in the kitchen making pancakes, or listening to her off key singing in the shower.

Or kissing her, and teasing her, and fucking her.

_Holy fucking hell, maybe I did like her._

I groaned again, trying to stop myself from yanking my hair out, while Blaise just chuckled.

"Ah, it seems someone's finally realizing it."

"Shut up." I said, standing up, "I'm going for a walk."

"Walk all you want," he shouted after me, "It isn't going to change the facts!"

* * *

**HPOV**

I was finally going to meet with my dad for the first time since our fight.

I was standing on the front porch of his little house in France trying to screw up the nerve to knock on the door.

I'd told him I was coming over, and I'd told him to tell Lucinda to stay too, because I wanted to meet her.

It was time I did a little growing up of my own.

With that thought in mind I knocked on the door, and a second later it opened to reveal my dad, a small smile on his face.

"You're mother used to do the same thing. I'd always have to wait until she was ready, too."

After a slight pause I stepped forward and hugged him.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too." he said, inviting me all the way in.

"It's great to have you here. There's even a room upstairs for you, so if you're ever in France..." he trailed off, that goofy smile I'd seen so often in my childhood on his face.

I just nodded, taking in the quaint decorations - it looked nice.

He led me into the kitchen and a woman was standing there who looked to be around my mother's age. She had red hair with a few gray streaks throughout, blue eyes, and pale skin.

"Hermione, this is Lucinda, Lucinda, this is my daughter, Hermione."

"It's so nice to finally meet you, your dad talks about you all the time." she said, her Italian accent giving her words a musical quality.

"It's nice to meet you too." I said, stepping forward to shake her hand.

Then came the awkward silence.

"It looks great in here. You must have done the decorating considering my dad can't tell the difference between a throw pillow and a regular one." I said, thinking back to my parents' old house with a random assortment of pillows thrown on the two couches we'd had in the living room.

She laughed and said, "Yes, you should have seen what it looked like when I got here!"

The conversation flowed easily from there, and I did actually like her - which was surprising enough.

It wasn't because she reminded me of my mom, but because she _didn't._ I think it would have been an insult to my mom if he would've found someone like her - because there _wasn't_ anyone like her.

After I'd been there for almost two hours my dad walked me to the door, a smile on his face. He was happy. That's all I'd ever wanted for him, and even though it stung that it wasn't with Mom, I realized that ship had sailed years ago. He deserved to move on.

And so did I.

"I'm so glad you like her."

I smiled, "I'm glad _you_ like her."

He pulled me into a hug and said, "Sometimes we have to have someone else teach us how to let go. Lucinda did that for me...I just...you're a strong girl, I know that. I just worry about you sometimes."

My eyes teared up, and suddenly I just felt so small. Like I was a little kid who just needed their parents to hug them and tell them everything would be alright.

Because right now, I didn't feel like everything would be alright. I didn't feel like things would work out, because they were so screwed up. I'd _let_ them get so screwed up.

I was so busy telling everyone that I was fine, that I'd managed to convince myself that too - but I wasn't fine. Not even close.

I was scared, scared that I had no idea what I was doing. I couldn't even picture where I'd be in ten years. I'd been so focused on the plan I'd had with Ron that I wasn't able to figure out a new one.

But I needed to.

And I somewhat had, with Malfoy's help.

I had no idea where I would've been without him - on more than one occasion. He was more than just protection from Ron, or someone to sleep with.

He was helping me move on.

"I'm okay, dad." I said, "Or at least I'm working on it."

He smiled and said, "I know you'll figure it out."

And for the first time since divorcing Ron, I thought so too.

**~OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO~**

My dad had been progress, but now came the hard part. My friends.

It shouldn't have been hard to hang out with them, but I hadn't really spent time with them for almost two years...it was somewhat weird.

Although, Harry and Ginny knew what had actually gone on with Ron, so they were a little more understanding.

Luna, on the other hand, was a different story. She knew I had stuff going on, but she didn't know why I'd just randomly stopped hanging out.

Maybe it was time to fix that - but not today. I'd had enough progress for one day.

All I wanted was to go home - _uh, no_ \- to Malfoy's flat, and go to bed. Maybe with a nice glass of something from that liquor cabinet.

I unlocked the door and found Malfoy sprawled - yes _sprawled_ \- out on the couch, one arm slung over his face and the other hanging off the couch.

I couldn't help the soft chuckle that escaped at the sight - because really, it was pretty adorable. He reminded me of a little boy who needed to be taken to bed and tucked in.

I closed the door softly and grabbed a blanket from one of the chairs and covered him with it, before carefully lifting his arm back onto the couch.

I turned off the light in the living room and walked into the kitchen, flipping on the light in there and setting my purse on the counter.

I pulled open the liquor cabinet and was more than a little overwhelmed by all the different bottles he had.

 _Prosecco, Shiraz, Merlot, Firewhiskey, Cabernet, Sauvignon, Chablis, Pouilly Fume._..and plenty more that I couldn't even begin to pronounce.

I pulled out a glass and decided on the Cabernet, watching as the deep red liquid filled the sparkling crystal Malfoy seemed to think was needed for drinking wine.

I closed the bottle and put it back in the cabinet, shutting the doors as quietly as possible.

I picked up the glass and took a sip, again noting how perfect every wine that Malfoy had was, and leaned against the counter, facing the fridge and a row of pristine cabinets.

I didn't know how long I stood there, but my wine was long gone when I heard Malfoy stir on the couch before muttering a few choice four letter words and sitting up.

I turned to the sink and busied myself with washing out the glass and a few other things that were in the sink, so I didn't hear Malfoy come into the kitchen until he was right behind me, his voice at my ear.

"It's late." he murmured, his voice deep and rough and oh so sexy.

"I know." I whispered back, scared to speak any louder - as if it would pop our little bubble.

"Why aren't you in bed?"

"Why weren't you?"

He chuckled softly, his hands finding my waist, "Maybe I was waiting for you."

* * *

**DPOV**

Granger's breath hitched and she asked, "Why?"

"Maybe I rather liked sleeping with you in Japan."

"We did that here t-"

" _Sleeping_ , Granger, just sleeping."

She was quiet for what seemed like an eternity - in which time I pointed out everything I'd done wrong in the last five minutes, including taking Pansy's advice on -

"Really?" her voice was a mix of surprise and something else I couldn't place.

_All or nothing, right?_

"Yes, really."

"So you slept on the couch...because you wanted to sleep with me?"

"Brightest witch of our age, my arse." I muttered, spinning her around so that I could tangle a hand into her hair and kiss her.

She was surprised, but her hands slid to grab onto the sides of my shirt as she kissed me back.

_Maybe Pansy was right, and we did need each other._

All I knew was that right now all I wanted was to feel Granger's soft, warm body against mine - everything else be damned.

"You reminded me of a little boy when I walked in."

"What?" I asked, looking down at her.

"I don't know. You just...reminded me of a little boy. It was sweet."

I rolled my eyes and chuckled, "You're kind of mental."

"You're kind of an arse."

"You're kind of stubborn."

"You're kind of crude."

"You're kind of annoying."

"You're kind of infuriating."

"You're kind of beautiful." I said softly.

She opened her mouth, but realized what I'd said and her eyes widened.

"What?"

"You're kind of mental, and stubborn, and annoying, and beautiful, and funny - you're quite a lot of things, Granger."

She shook her head slowly, before tugging me down to kiss her again.

_Holy hell, I couldn't believe I'd actually said that._

_And that she was still here._

She slipped her hands under my shirt to rest on my bare sides, and I moved both my hands to her hair, pulling her even closer to me.

"What are we doing?" she asked, pulling away only to have me pull her back.

"I have no idea." I said between kissing her.

"Malfoy, not this no thinking thing again."

"Trust me, _thinking_ is all I've been doing all day - I just don't have an answer. All I know is that I want you, and only you. What else do you need to know right now?"

A small smile graced her features before she said, "Nothing, I don't need to know anything else."

"Good." I said, before pulling her into another kiss.

I tugged her out of the kitchen and towards my bedroom, pushing the door open before we finally broke apart.

She was looking up at me, cheeks flushed, lips kiss swollen, hair a mess from me running my hands through it - and the only thing I could think of was how fucking perfect she looked right now.

I groaned and pulled her into another kiss, letting her push me onto the bed.

"I want you, and only you too." she whispered while I kissed down her neck.

I stopped and looked at her, her toffee eyes meeting mine without shying away.

"Do you need to know anything else right now?" she asked, repeating my words back to me.

I simply shook my head and captured her lips in another kiss, slower this time, exploring.

I pulled back and said, "I'm okay with just sleeping."

"I'm not." she said, tugging me back down to her after pushing my shirt off.

I sat back so that I could take her shirt off too, tossing it onto the floor before moving back on top of her.

She slid her hands over my back while I slowly kissed my way down her neck to the tops of her breasts and back up to her lips.

"Malfoy, please." she said softly, her lips brushing against mine.

Everything was different this time. Slow. Deliberate.

Better.

I pulled her pants off, along with her underwear, and slid my hands up her legs, enjoying the feel of her smooth skin.

She unbuttoned my pants and pushed them off my hips so that I could kick them onto the floor.

I kissed my way down her stomach, but she shook her head, "I just want you."

_Fucking hell._

I moved between her legs and slowly slid into her, enjoying the soft moan that passed her pouty pink lips.

I dropped down to rest my weight on my forearms and captured her lips in another kiss, while slowly moving in and out of her.

I'd never fuc - had sex - like this before.

I moved to place open mouth kisses along her neck while her hands slowly wandered up my back and her legs wrapped around my waist.

"Do you want to go faster?" she asked, her breathing shallow.

I shook my head, "Do you?"

"No," she said, her eyes fluttering shut when I hit a particular spot, "Not at all."

I could tell she was getting close, and I realized that I _fucking loved_ looking at her like this.

She moved one of her hands to my wrist, her eyes closed, and a few soft moans escaping, her cheeks flushed.

I shifted my arm slightly, moving to intertwine my fingers with hers.

She opened her eyes, surprise clear on her face, but pulled me down into another kiss.

It wasn't long before I felt her coming undone around me, and I couldn't help but let go too.

I dropped my forehead down onto her shoulder, trying to catch my breath, while she did the same, her right hand toying with my hair.

"You make me feel better." she said softly, so softly in fact that I wasn't sure I'd heard her right.

I leaned up to look at her and asked, "What?"

She shook her head, but I squeezed the hand that was still entwined with mine and said, "Tell me."

"You...make me feel okay again. Which is stupid, I know, but -"

Knowing she'd ramble on for Merlin only knew how long, I leaned down and kissed her.

"Good. I'm glad."

She smiled and I slid out of her, but instead of rolling away from her I pulled her back against my chest before pulling the blankets up around us.

"Goodnight, Malfoy." she said softly, already halfway asleep.

"Goodnight." I said, tightening my arm around her waist.

_Pans was right._

_I did like her._


	18. Chapter 18

**DPOV**

I was going to kill that fucking Weasel. I was going to _Avada_ him into oblivion.

How fucking _dare he_ take her.

She could be anywhere. He could be doing anything to her. And there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it, because apparently the Aurors were going to handle it.

Well it didn't look like they were doing a damn thing except telling me to "be calm" or that "everything is under control".

Except it wasn't under control.

 _I_ wasn't under control.

_Fucking hell._

I was going to kill him.

********One Day Earlier********

"Are you sure about this?"

I rolled my eyes and took her hand, something I still wasn't entirely comfortable with, even after a month of...well we weren't exactly dating, but we weren't tiptoeing around our feelings either.

"It's just dinner, Granger."

"Dinner with your _mother_."

"You've met my mother before."

"Yes! When you were working for me, not when we were...were...whatever we are now." she said, her cheeks turning that special shade of pink that only happened when she was flustered.

"She likes you."

"She doesn't know me."

"She knows enough. I mean why else would she have specifically gone to you?"

"Because she knew that you hated me. Because she knew that I was the only girl who wouldn't let you get away with anything just because of your last name." she answered easily.

I chuckled, "True, but she's kind of like Pansy."

Over the past two weeks Pansy and Granger had gotten along extremely well - after Pansy nearly embarrassed me into next month with all her talk of how she had to do everything but tell Granger herself how I felt about her.

"Let's just go before I lose my nerve."

"I thought Gryffindor's were supposed to be brave?"

"I said I was going didn't I? That should be enough, especially when it comes to Narcissa Malfoy. That is one intimidating woman."

I couldn't really argue with that, she was intimidating, but I also knew she liked Granger. She'd been the one who invited us over for dinner at the Manor.

"Are you sure it's my mother you're worried about, and not the house?" I asked softly.

She sighed and wrapped her arms around my waist in a hug before saying, "I don't know, to be honest."

"We don't have to -"

"Oh don't be stupid. She invited us over for dinner, and we're going. Besides, it's not like she did it."

I simply nodded and tilted her head up to kiss her, and then took her hand and apparated to the Manor.

"Draco, darling, it's nice to see you again." said my mother, pulling me into a hug before turning to Granger.

"And you look even more beautiful than when I last saw you. Red truly suits you." she said, taking a tentative step towards her.

Granger tensed for a moment before stepping forward and hugging her.

"Thank you. It smells amazing."

My mother smiled and motioned for us to follow her into the dining room, where the table was stacked high with a _ridiculous_ amount of food.

"Oh my..." mumbled Granger, her eyes wide.

Even I was a little surprised by this, which my mother seemed to catch on to.

"Well I didn't know what you liked..."

"Oh...you shouldn't have gone to all this trouble -"

"Oh don't be silly." she said, interrupting Granger, "We'll just give the extra to the house elves. It's what I usually do, anyway."

Granger seemed surprised by this, but she didn't say anything, simply nodded and took her seat next to me at the table.

After we'd ate _entirely_ too much my mother spoke up, like I knew she would eventually.

"How are things between you and Ronald, Hermione?"

I noticed her tense next to me, and I put my hand over hers under the table, smiling to myself when I felt her relax slightly.

"Things are fine."

"He keeps sending her letters." I said, barely controlling the anger in my voice.

Granger squeezed my hand and said, "It's fine. He hasn't done anything."

"I still think you should consider telling someone. People like Ronald don't usually take no for an answer." said my mother, her blue eyes studying Granger carefully.

She didn't respond though, instead looking away from her and down at our intertwined fingers on her lap.

"Let's not talk about this." I offered. It was bad enough when I tried to get her to talk about it and she closed off, I didn't want her to have to deal with it here too.

My mother nodded and asked instead, "How is Draco doing at work?"

Granger smiled, "I think he won't have any trouble running the business, but I also think you already knew that."

I turned to my mother, surprise written all over my face, waiting for her response.

She smiled at me and nodded, "No, I suppose I was never really worried about that."

"Then why? Why make me work at the Ministry?" I asked, eyes wide.

Granger seemed less surprised, as if I was the only one not understanding something that was right in front of me.

"It was never your work ethic that I was worried about, dear. I knew you'd be good at running the business - you could be good at anything you wanted to do. You are a Malfoy after all."

"But then _why_?" I asked again.

"Because I was worried about your future."

"My future?"

She nodded slowly, "I should've been more honest with you - with both of you, actually, but I knew that there was no way either one of you would've listened to me. Especially you, Draco. You're so stubborn...but I knew that Hermione would be able to teach you something."

Before I could respond, Granger was speaking softly, "But he's the one who's been teaching me."

"You've been teaching each other."

I shook my head and ran a hand through my hair, "So you set me up?"

She shook her head, "No, I didn't expect that you'd end up dating -"

"We're not -"

"I simply wanted her to show you that you had some growing up to do. That you could, in fact, have fun and still be serious. The fact that you two found something other than that...well that was just a plus." she said with a small smile.

I wanted to be mad, but I couldn't. If it hadn't been for her, Granger and I never would've spoken, let alone done and said everything we had.

I looked over at her to gauge her reaction, but she had a small smile on her face as well.

"I suppose I should thank you, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Please, call me Narcissa. And there's no need, really."

"There is, though." I said, squeezing Granger's hand, "Because everyone's been right the whole time. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Granger blushed, but smiled at me. My mother's smile was sure to split her face in half as she said, "Well look at that. Growing up right in front of my very eyes."

I chuckled and we continued in easy conversation, the tension completely gone as everyone seemed to accept what had happened.

**~OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO~**

It was late when we finally left the Manor and apparated back to my flat, and I could tell Granger was tired.

She dropped her purse on the couch and kicked her shoes off as she walked into my bedroom - she'd long ago stopped sleeping in the guest room.

"Did you really mean it when you said I was the best thing that's happened to you?" she asked softly, her curls covering her face as she focused on sliding off her pants and pulling on shorts.

I smiled and walked over to her, tilting her face up to look at me as I said, "Yes, Granger, I did mean it."

Instead of responding she tugged my face down until our lips touched and I felt the tip of her tongue slide along my bottom lip.

I pulled her closer and moved my tongue along hers, enjoying the feel of her soft body against mine - like I always did.

It was easier to accept the fact that I liked her - _a lot_ \- and I honestly couldn't picture my flat without her...I couldn't picture _myself_ without her.

The only thing I didn't know was -

"How do you feel about me, Granger?"

Her eyes widened as she looked up at me, "You know how I feel about you."

I shook my head and tugged her to sit on the edge of my bed with me.

"I don't know how to do this."

"Do what?"

"Ask for...for..." I struggled to find the words I needed.

"Reassurance?" she asked, a warm smile gracing her beautiful features, "Malfoy, I'm not going anywhere. You can consider yourself stuck with me."

I wasn't expecting the feeling of warmth that spread through my chest with her proclamation, but I couldn't say it wasn't welcome.

"Stuck with you?"

She nodded, her delicate fingers brushing the hair from my eyes as she said, "Yes, stuck with me."

And I couldn't imagine wanting it any other way.

**~OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO~**

"I'm going to go talk to Ginny and Harry about these letters."

I watched as Granger balled up yet another letter that stupid fucking Weasel sent to her and asked, "Do you want me to come with you?"

She shook her head, "No, I won't be gone long. Besides, you said that you, Theo, Blaise, and - well everyone, were going to go out and celebrate Pansy and Conners engagement."

"I could wait for you." I offered, pulling her over to me by her belt loops.

She chuckled and said, "I'll just meet you guys at the restaurant after I leave Harry's place."

I pressed a soft kiss to her lips - which I had found I rather enjoyed doing whenever I bloody well pleased - and released her, albeit reluctantly.

"I'll see you tonight." she said, before grabbing her purse and apparating to Potter's.

I walked over to the trashcan, pulling out the letter she'd crumpled up, and read what he'd written.

_My lovely Hermione, we'll see each other soon._

_Your loving husband_

I clenched my teeth and lit the offending piece of parchment on fire, watching as the ashes settled on the tile floor of the kitchen.

It literally hurt to think of what I would do if anything happened to the silly bint.

I shook my head and cleared my head of those thoughts. I needed to get dressed.

Granger would no doubt be looking absolutely stunning tonight.

I focused on that as I changed into dress pants and a green button up shirt, before apparating to the restaurant where they were holding the party - so much for Pansy wanting a small, intimate party.

"Hey mate, where's Hermione?" asked Jonathan.

Ever since their little shopping spree they'd become nearly inseparable at any event, and whenever he needed a shopping buddy Granger was the first person he called - and he'd usually pester her until she agreed to go.

"She's coming later. She had some stuff to do beforehand."

Jonathan nodded, straightening his pink tie before saying, "Good, good. I need her opinion on an outfit I'm considering."

"Of course you do." I said with a chuckle, "Where's Theo?"

Jonathan glanced around for a second before pointing to a table where Pansy, Conner, Luna, and Blaise were seated, Theo clearly adamant about something he was discussing.

"The wedding dress. Pansy wants simple, Theo wants crystals. And lace. And a train...a _long_ train." explained Jonathan.

I chuckled and we walked over to the group, working our way around the millions of other people at the party, and took our seats at the table.

"...has to be perfect!"

"It _will_ be perfect." said Pansy, rolling her eyes at Theo, who was not at all amused.

Meanwhile Conner just sat next to Pansy, his hand on hers and a smile on his face.

I had no idea how long we'd been there, drinking, dancing, and talking, before Weaslette and Potter burst through the doors.

"I thought you told me they couldn't come?" asked Pansy, a surprised expression on her face.

I wasn't listening to her, though, I stood up and met them halfway.

"What happened?"

Weaslette looked completely panicked, so Potter spoke up.

"She's missing."

" _What_?"

"I'm so sorry, Malfoy. It's my fault, I -"

"What happened?" I asked again, ignoring Weaslettes apologizing.

Potter shushed her softly and said, "After she left our place something weird happened. It was like she was mid apparating when all of a sudden something else...I don't know...intercepted her or something. We tried contacting her, and following her, but it was impossible."

"I'll kill that fucking Weasel." I said, seeing red immediately.

"No, don't! We contacted the Aurors, and they said they were looking for her. They want you to come down to the office though. They want to talk to you." said Weaslette, her red rimmed eyes threatening to spill out a new flood of tears.

I took a deep breath and muttered out, "Fine," before following them - Pansy, Conner, Blaise, Luna, Theo, and Jonathan behind me - out the door.

By the time we got to their office, everyone was asking Potter and Weaslette a million questions, and I just really wanted everyone to -

"Shut the fuck up." I snapped, loud enough to get everyone's attention.

I turned my attention to the Auror who was closest to me and asked, "Have you heard anything?"

He shook his head and said, "No, Mr. Malfoy. But we're doing everything we can to -"

"It looks like you're all standing around staring at each other." I snapped.

"Well we've tried to find out where Ronald Weasley is, since Mrs. Potter advised us to check if Miss Granger was with him, but we haven't been able to find him."

"Well I suggest you look harder." I forced out between clenched teeth.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy."

**~OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO~**

I was going to kill that fucking Weasel. I was going to _Avada_ him into oblivion.

How fucking _dare he_ take her.

She could be anywhere. He could be doing anything to her. And there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it, because apparently the Aurors were going to handle it.

Well it didn't look like they were doing a damn thing except telling me to "be calm" or that "everything is under control".

Except it wasn't under control.

 _I_ wasn't under control.

_Fucking hell._

I was going to kill him.

"You should get some rest, Draco." said Pansy, placing her hand over mine. She was the only one who was still here with me. Potter had taken Weaslette home - rather forcibly - and I'd sent everyone else home, and everyone but Pansy had agreed to leave.

"I'm not going anywhere until they find her." I said, moving my hand away from hers.

"She's going to be okay."

"You don't know that." I snapped.

"No, I don't, but at least I'm trying to be positive!" she yelled.

I took a deep breath before opening my mouth again, "I'm sorry. I'm just..."

"Worried." she said, placing her hand over mine again, "It's a new feeling for you, I know. And it sucks, but she's going to be okay. You just have to believe it."

"It's fucking hard, Pans." I said, finally letting myself admit it out loud. I was scared - fucking _terrified_ even - of losing her. "What if they don't find her in time?"

I cursed the fact that my voice broke on the last word, but before I could do anything Pansy squeezed my hand and said, "Loving people hurts, especially in times like these, but when she comes back - and she _will_ \- you'll love her even more."

"I don't know what love is, Pansy."

"Yes you do." she said simply, "You're feeling it right now."

"I feel worried."

"Yes, but beneath that, it's - look, let's not even worry about it right now. You're going to have the rest of your life to deny your feelings. Right now let's just focus on her coming home."

I nodded slowly, squeezing her hand in return, silently thanking her for being here, for being a good friend - a best friend.

Because if it hadn't been for her...I don't know what I would've done.


	19. Chapter 19

**HPOV**

I woke up to the feel of silk sheets beneath me, and for a brief moment I thought that I was back in Malfoy's flat.

But then I remembered.

This wasn't Malfoy's flat. I wasn't home.

I opened my eyes and looked around the sparsely decorated room.

_Bed. Desk. Chair. Dresser._

I sat up and swung my feet over the edge of the bed and listened to see if I could hear anything, but the whole house was silent.

I remembered this place though. I'd been here once or twice before with Ron. It was their family vacation house, pretty much in the middle of nowhere.

I didn't even know if anyone aside from the Weasley's knew about this place.

_I was so screwed._

I tried to ignore the knot that was forming in my stomach and walked over to the door, testing the handle to find it unlocked.

I pushed it open slowly, poking my head out to find the hallway empty.

I made my way in the direction that I remembered the stairs being, and then slowly crept downstairs, cursing when one of the floorboards creaked.

When I made it downstairs I looked around, my heart almost pounding out of my chest so loudly that I was sure someone would hear.

There was no one there, though.

_Something's not right._

I walked towards the front door and reached for the handle, but all of a sudden something knocked me back into the wall so hard that I lost my breath.

"And here I thought I could trust you."

I rolled over onto my back to see Ron leaning against the doorframe, a scowl on his face as he looked down at me.

"Ron, what are you doing?"

"Well, you said you wouldn't come home, so I had to improvise."

"Ginny and Harry will be looking for -"

"Don't you mean your Ferret will be looking for you?" he snapped, walking towards me.

I quickly shoved myself up from my position on the floor and put the couch between us - not that that made me feel all that much safer.

"Malfoy -"

"Don't you dare say his fucking name in this house." said Ron, his face turning that ugly shade of red I'd seen too many times, "Not in _our_ house."

"People are going to be looking for us, Ron."

"They can look all they want. There's no way they're finding us. Marriage means forever, Mione. And I intend to make it a very, _very_ long forever for you."

Before I could register what was happening he pulled out his wand and I was flung backwards, my head hitting the side of the table.

_Shit._

_There was blood._

Before I could try to get up his boot was coming towards my face, and everything went black.

**~OoOoOoOoOoOoO~**

_Ow._

My face felt like I'd been smacked with a brick, and I didn't even want to think about my head. It was like someone was tap dancing with steel toed boots.

I tried to move, but something was holding my arms above my head, and that's when panic set in fresh.

I opened my eyes, wincing as the light added to the throbbing in my head, but forced myself to focus.

My hands were cuffed to either side of the bed, and the feeling of panic hit me twice as hard as before.

_Oh Merlin._

_This was bad. Very, very bad._

"Oh good, you're awake."

I turned my head to the left and saw Ron sitting in one of the chairs, but he stood up and walked over to me.

"I was getting a little worried."

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, flinching as he sat down on the edge of the bed and trailed his hand across my cheek.

"Because you're mine." he said simply.

He stood up and picked up his wand before turning to face me again, "I want this to work, Mione, but I'm going to have to be able to trust you, and right now, I just don't."

_Bad, bad, bad._

His voice had taken on that calm quality it did right before something bad happened.

"I think that if you had a reminder of how much I loved you, maybe you wouldn't always try to leave." he said, walking over to me and staring at my arm where Bellatrix had carved the word _Mudblood._

It was faded now, and the spells that the healers had used had worked pretty well, so well in fact that if you didn't know it was there you probably wouldn't even notice it.

"Maybe Bellatrix had the right idea." he murmured to himself.

I felt sick. I was going to throw up.

I needed to get away from him, but that was happening.

_Bad, bad, bad._

"I'm only doing this because I love you."

And then everything hurt.

_A lot._

So bad that I didn't think I could stand it.

But after a while, everything was black again.

**~OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO~**

_My arm was on fire._

_It had to be._

_Or it was just gone._

_But no...if it was gone it wouldn't hurt this bad...right?_

I tried to force my way out of the fog, but I was tired. _So tired._

_I wish Draco was here, he'd know what to do._

_Draco...Malfoy...Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy...Draco._

_So tired._

**~OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO~**

By the time I was awake again it was dark outside, and the throbbing in my head had been replaced by the pain in my arm.

I didn't want to turn my head to look at what he'd done. It didn't matter. I didn't want to know.

I realized that the handcuffs were gone, and that I could actually move my arms - but that wasn't something I was willing to try just yet.

Instead I just listened, trying to see if I could hear anything.

I couldn't.

At least he wasn't in the room.

I took a deep breath and attempted to move my right arm, and aside from a slight stiffness it was fine.

I took a deep breath and tried to move my left arm, but a searing pain shot up my arm and I had to bite back a scream.

_Suck it up, Hermione. It's been worse. Get up, get up, get up!_

I pushed myself up into a sitting position, biting the inside of my cheek to keep quiet, and then stood up, momentarily caught off guard by how dizzy I was.

I leaned against the desk until the room stopped spinning and then tried to think.

I needed to get out of here.

He obviously had wards on the house, but I didn't know how far out they went. The only thing I could think was that if I could get out then maybe someone who was looking for me could find me.

That was a long shot, for more than one reason, but it was the only thing I could do - aside from sit here and wait for whatever Ron was going to do next.

Realistically, though, I knew there was no way - at least not in the condition I was in now - that I was going to be running anywhere.

_If I could only find my wand..._

That train of thought was quickly stopped when Ron called me from downstairs.

Part of me didn't want to go, but the other part of me didn't want to know what would happen if I didn't.

So I slowly made my way down the stairs, trying to move my left arm as little as humanly possible.

Ron was sitting on the couch, a phone and my wand on the table in front of him.

"Come sit with me." he said, his eyes focused on the TV, "I know this used to be your favorite."

Even though everything inside me wanted to run the opposite way, I forced my feet to carry me over to the couch, and sat down next to him.

"Oh come on, Mione. You act like we're strangers. Don't you remember all those nights we'd stay up on the couch watching old movies?"

I did remember those nights. They were one of the only things I actually looked back on and liked about our marriage.

"Of course I remember." I said softly.

"So come here."

I shifted slightly, leaning into his side, and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"How's your arm?"

"It's fine." I lied.

"You know I only did it because I love you - and look how well it worked, we're sitting here just like we used to."

I simply nodded. I didn't know what to say. It'd been so long since I'd had to deal with his mood swings that I was a little out of practice at how to adapt.

We sat in relative silence while the old black and white film played. I was pretty sure I knew this one, but I was too distracted by my wand - and a phone - sitting less than three feet from me.

After the movie ended he stood up and held his hand out to me, "It's late, let's go to bed."

_Bad, bad, bad._

"Aren't you hungry? I could make you something."

"It's late. There'll be plenty of time for that in the morning." he said, taking my hand and yanking me up.

The sudden jolt sent a fiery pain up my arm, and I gasped, tears springing to my eyes.

"Let's go." he said, pushing me in the direction of the stairs.

He took my hand once we were upstairs and instead of leading me into the room I'd been in the whole time, he led me one door down. It was his bedroom, that much was obvious.

The realization that came next almost made my knees give out on me.

"Ron, please -"

"It's been so long, Mione. Don't you remember?" he said, pushing me towards the bed.

I shook my head, trying to control my breathing. If ever there were a time to run, it would be now.

Except I couldn't because he was right there.

_Bad, bad, bad._

"Ron, I don't want -"

Before I could finish he'd slapped me - hard.

"I didn't fucking ask you what you wanted. You've been screwing that fucking Ferret. You're lucky I still want you." he said, grabbing my hair and yanking it back so I was looking up at him.

"Now I think you should apologize for being such a whore."

When I didn't say anything he shoved me back, causing my arm to hit the nightstand, and I screamed.

My arm felt like it was on fire, but I knew I needed to move before -

_Crack._

_Ribs. Something felt broken._

Before I could react he was pulling me up by my hair, and threw me onto the bed.

"Obviously you'll just fuck anybody, won't you? So why don't we have some fun?" he asked, climbing on top of me and slamming my arms over my head.

_This wasn't happening._

His free hand yanked open the buttons of my blouse while I tried to get him off me.

"Stop fucking moving." he snapped, his hand coming down on my face again.

He shifted to unbutton my jeans, but ended up giving me just enough room to buck him off with my hips. He lost his balance and I managed to kick him in the face, before making a dash for the door.

I made it halfway down the hallway before he grabbed my hair, yanking me so that my back slammed into the floor.

Then everything was blurry. It was all kicking and screaming and tugging and he had my pants unzipped and I just _had_ to get downstairs.

I kicked with all the energy I had and managed to slam into his stomach, knocking him off me enough so that I could scramble towards the stairs.

I stumbled down, tripping on the last one, but catching myself on the wall, before running and grabbing my wand from the table.

"Stupid bitch!" I heard him yell from upstairs.

_Bad, bad, bad._

I unlocked the front door and ran, trying to ignore the pain that was really just _everywhere_ at this point.

I heard him slam open the front door, but I didn't turn around. I needed to get to the trees. I was pretty sure that was where the wards ended.

I cast a shielding spell in time to block whatever nasty little spell he hurled at me, and then I sent a jinx back at him, looking back only to see him dangling upside down.

When I made it into the trees I stopped running, but kept moving until I couldn't hear him yelling anymore.

_Merlin, everything hurt._

I literally couldn't move anymore, and slid down the nearest tree, the pain so intense that I could tell I was going to black out very, very soon.

But I almost welcomed it. It was a break from the constant pain - it wouldn't be so bad.

There was blood everywhere - I wanted a shower.

_But first a nap._

My vision had gone blurry, so I just closed my eyes and leaned back against the tree, but just as I was about to fall into the abyss I heard someone calling my name.

"Granger! Granger! _Hermione_!"

I wanted to say something, but it was like my mouth was filled with cotton.

It seemed like I didn't have to say anything, though, because the voice was closer, and then there were lots of voices, and then hands - so many hands, all of them touching me. Voices asking me questions.

But there was only one voice I could focus on, and it sounded more broken and lost and _scared_ than I'd ever heard it before.

"It's okay, Hermione. I'm here. Please stay with me. You have to staywith me."

But it was getting harder and harder to listen to that voice, and then, before I knew it, everything was black again.


	20. Chapter 20

**DPOV**

"I'll fucking kill him."

"Draco! Draco, stop!" shouted Pansy.

But I wasn't listening to her. That fucking Weasel was down by the house and I was going to _obliviate_ him.

The Weasel was jogging towards me, but when he saw who it was he faltered, looking behind me to no doubt see Pansy, Blaise, and Jonathan too.

"What the fuck are you doing here? Where's Hermione?"

I didn't respond, instead slamming my fist straight into his face, enjoying the solid sound of bone breaking.

Before he could do anything I landed another punch to his face, and then one straight to his gut, causing him to double over.

"You fucking piece of shit. How _dare you_ put your fucking hands on her."

_Another punch._

"I will fucking _end_ you."

_More blood._

"Draco stop it!" screamed Pansy, "She needs you!"

That made me stop.

I shoved the Weasel away from me, and Pansy took my hand, pulling me back over toward where they were getting ready to transport Granger.

I turned around to see Blaise and Jonathan walk over to Weasely, but before I could see anything else I was being pushed back over to Granger.

Seeing her like this - bruised and battered - made me want to turn right back around and beat that piece of shit to a bloody pulp, but Pansy must have sensed my train of thought, because she dug her nails into my arm.

"I thought apparating was dangerous when someone was injured?" I asked, turning to look at one of the healers the Aurors had summoned.

"It'd be more dangerous to wait." he said simply.

"Where are Blaise and Jonathan?" asked Potter, watching as a group of Aurors circled around the house to get Weasely.

"I would assume they're doing what Draco started." said Pansy, her eyes never leaving Granger.

Potter simply nodded grimly and followed the small path out to the house, but not before saying, "When she wakes up, you tell her that Ginny and I will be in to see her soon."

I nodded, unable to say anything, because looking at her now...I was surprised she was still alive.

"Wait," I said, just as they were about to apparate her to St. Mungo's, "What the _fuck_ is on her arm?"

"It looks like a Crucio was used to carve the word 'forever' into her skin." said one of the healers, "We really have to go now."

I nodded and watched as they apparated away, but the only thing I wanted to do was shove my fist through that Weasel's fucking skull.

"Come on, let's follow them." said Pansy, taking my hand. "Jonathan, Blaise, and the Aurors have it under control. You just need to focus on Hermione, because she's the one who needs you right now."

I simply nodded and let her take my arm as she apparated to the hospital.

**~OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO~**

She wasn't responsive.

Not to anything.

None of the treatments the healers were doing were working.

_Nothing._

"She looks like she's sleeping." said Pansy, walking into the hospital room.

I glanced at her for a moment, before turning back to Granger, trailing my thumb over the knuckles on her right hand. There were so many scratches.

_If only she were just asleep._

"She's going to wake up."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Couldn't she tell I just wanted silence?

"The healers think this next potion -"

"Pansy, stop." I said, too tired and worried to yell. "Just stop."

She walked over and pressed a kiss to the top of my head before leaving, closing the door behind her with a click.

Over the next few days everyone came to see her - my mother, Luna, Blaise, Potter, Weaslette - but the hardest was when her father showed up.

The last thing he'd heard about me was no doubt what a giant dick I'd been to his daughter.

"What is he doing here?"

I stood up and faced him, "Mr. Granger, I'm -"

"I know exactly who you are - what happened?" he changed topics, obviously finding it more important to ask about his daughter than what some ex-death eater was doing in her hospital room.

Luckily one of the Aurors who'd been stationed outside the door stepped in to handle that part. I didn't know if I would've been able to.

After a few minutes he came back inside and sat down on the opposite side of the bed, taking Granger's hand in his, a pained expression on his face.

"Is she going to be okay?"

I shook my head, "I don't know."

After a brief pause he was speaking again.

"Ginny told me that you and Hermione have been seeing each other."

"Yes, Sir."

"She said that you've been taking care of her."

I couldn't help the small smile that flitted over my features for a moment, "Trust me, she's been the one taking care of me."

"Yeah, she tends to do that." he cleared his throat and blinked his eyes a few times, looking over at Granger again.

"I'll give you some privacy." I said, getting ready to stand up, but he shook his head.

"No, stay. I'm sure she'd want you here."

Now all _I_ wanted was for her to wake up.

**~OoOoOoOoOoOoO~**

It had been two weeks since Granger had been brought to St. Mungo's, and she was still unresponsive to everything they'd tried.

Everyone still came and went, her dad more so than others, but I was the only one who was almost constantly there, and the only time I did leave was when her father or Weaslette were there with her.

"You need to sleep, Draco."

I looked up to see Pansy in the doorway, and I motioned for her to come in.

"I'm fine."

She sighed and pulled a chair next to mine, sitting down and placing her hand over the one that wasn't holding Granger's.

"I'm sorry."

I raised an eyebrow and looked over at her, "Why?"

Her eyes were glassy and a tear rolled down her cheek before she started talking, "I kept on pushing you towards Hermione, and now -"

"Pansy, stop it." I said, shaking my head, "If it weren't for you I wouldn't know what..." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, "...what loving someone felt like."

"I always wanted to hear you say that...I just wish you were saying it to her, and not to me."

"I will be." I said, not sure who I was trying to convince more, her or myself.

We sat in silence for a few minutes before she said, "I had no idea Hermione was going through that."

"Nobody really knew."

"Except you."

I nodded, "She told Potter and Weaslette after a while."

"I'm proud of you."

"Why?"

"The old you would have killed Weasley...but you didn't. From what Jonathan told me it was pretty close -"

"Good -"

" _But_ ," she said, talking over me, "You actually thought about what you were doing."

"I didn't think, really. You just reminded me what was more important...and in that moment it definitely wasn't that piece of shit."

She smiled and said, "You really messed him up."

I couldn't help but smile back - because really, what the fuck else could I do?

After an hour Pansy sighed and said, "I promised Conner I'd be there for his parents anniversary dinner."

"Thank you." I said as she stood up.

She raised an eyebrow at me, "What?"

"Don't make me say it again, Pans."

She laughed and hugged me, "She'll wake up. How could she not? She's got you waiting for her."

With that she disappeared, and it was quiet again.

* * *

**HPOV**

_"Hermione, honey, what are you doing here?"_

_There was light everywhere - it was so bright - but there was a figure in front of me, and -_

_"Mom?"_

_"Honey, what are you doing here?"_

_She looked exactly like I remembered her. She hadn't aged a day._

_Before I knew it I was hugging her - and she smelled like cookies and warmth and home and I never wanted to leave this place._

_"How is this possible?" I asked, looking at her._

_She smiled, "Anything's possible here."_

_"Are you happy? Are things okay here? Do you still watch over us? Do you know about Lucinda? And Malfoy?"_

_She laughed and it sounded like bells...it sounded like my mom._

_"Of course I'm happy, and yes I do know about Lucinda. Who do you think got them together?"_

_"What? But why would you do that?"_

_"I love your father, very, very much...and I knew that he wouldn't ever go out and find anyone else...but I wanted him to be happy again...he needed her. Just like you needed Draco." she said, tucking a curl behind my ear._

_"Did you set that up too?"_

_She shook her head, "No, Narcissa handled that all on her own."_

_"What am I doing here?"_

_"After what happened...you weren't doing well at all...they offered to give you a choice."_

_"They?"_

_She waved her hand, as if brushing the thought away and said, "You can choose to stay here with me, or you can go back."_

_Was she kidding?_

_"Of course I -"_

_"Hermione, think about this very carefully. All the things you could lose...or gain."_

_What was she talking about? She was my mom, of course I wanted to be where she was._

_But what about my dad?_

_He wouldn't have anyone - except Lucinda._

_And Harry and Ginny had each other, Luna had Blaise, Jonathan had Theo._

_"But who does Draco have?"_

_She was right._

_He'd fought for me, I couldn't just give up._

_"Will I ever see you again?"_

_That caused her to smile one of those mother's know best smiles as she said, "Many, many years from now...yes. We all come home at some point."_

**"Hermione...I don't even know if you can hear me."**

_"It's time for you to go back now, honey."_

_"How do you know this is the right choice for me?" I asked, slightly panicked, "I mean I've made so many mistakes -"_

_"But you've grown into a beautiful, strong, and independent young woman."_

_I shook my head, my eyes tearing up, "I'm none of those things, mom. I let Ron...and then I just ran to Malfoy because it was easy..."_

_"Honey," she said laughing, "What about that boy was ever easy?"_

**"I just really need you to come back...because I don't know what I'm going to do without you."**

_I had to laugh too, because she was right. I didn't exactly run straight to the easy option with him..._

_"Is it worth it? Risking it like that, even with what...what happened to you?" I asked softly._

_"I would do it all over again and not change a thing."_

_I hugged her again, committing everything to memory, and then -_

* * *

**DPOV**

"I didn't think it was possible to care about someone like I care about you...but I do, and now that I have I can't picture my life without you."

All of a sudden I felt the slightest of movement in the hand I was holding, and I stopped breathing.

"Granger, can you hear me?"

_Movement again._

_A squeeze this time._

_Holy fucking shit._

_Thank Merlin._

"Granger -"

"Don't...stop calling me...Hermione now." she said softly, her eyes fluttering open.

Before I knew what I was doing I leaned forward and hugged her. I'd never been so happy in my _fucking life._

"You really had everyone scared." I said softly, not trusting my voice.

"Thank you." she said, her small hands resting on my back.

"For what?" I asked, confused.

"For everything. For literally _everything_."

I just shook my head, pressing a kiss to her forehead, "I lo-"

"She's awake!"

I moved away from her to see Weaslette yelling down the hallway to everyone, and I chuckled, accepting the fact that now was not the time to tell her.

I went to move, but she grabbed my hand, keeping me by her as she hugged Weaslette.

"I was so worried about you."

"We were all worried about you." said Potter, walking in with everyone else.

"Can one of you guys call my dad?"

Pansy spoke up and said, "I already did. He's on his way now."

She nodded and thanked her and then everyone crowded around her hospital bed while the healers checked vital signs and whatever the hell else it was that they did.

When they left, after telling her that she needed to stay for observation, but could then go home tomorrow morning, her dad walked in.

"Hey, dad." she said softly.

Without saying a word he walked over and pulled her into a hug. Meanwhile everyone else filtered out of the room.

"I was so worried about you. First your mother, if something would've happened to you -"

"I'm okay. I'm not going anywhere, daddy."

I slipped out of the room too, giving them their privacy, and joined everyone else in the waiting room.

Pansy saw me and walked over, hugging me in her typical rib crushing way - but I couldn't help but be thankful for it.

_She was awake._

_She was okay._

_She was...mine?_


	21. Chapter 21

**HPOV**

I was still pretty sore and tired, but being back at Malfoy's flat...home? - was comforting to say the least.

That, and the fact that Malfoy had hardly ever left my side for more than a few minutes, helped me try to get back into some sort of _normal_ again.

The only problem was that I kept having flashbacks - these nightmares about what had happened - and what _could_ have happened.

Those were the worst.

What could have happened if I hadn't gotten away? If I hadn't ran past the wards? If Malfoy hadn't found me? If they hadn't been searching that exact moment that I got out?

I tried not to think about it, and succeeded during the day, but at night...I had no control over my dreams.

**~OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO~**

"Granger, Granger wake up. Everything's okay."

I gasped and sat straight up in bed. It took me a second to realize that the screaming I'd been hearing was my own, and that Malfoy's arms were the ones who were around me.

"Oh shit," I said, trying to catch my breath, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." he said, one of his hands rubbing my back in soft circles.

"I keep waking you up. I could sleep in the guest room and cast a si -"

"No."

I sighed and relaxed into his touch, enjoying the feel of his arms around me. He had this way of making me feel so safe, but for some reason it wasn't enough to keep the nightmares away.

Something was missing, and I couldn't figure out what.

"I could try a different spell." he offered, brushing my hair away from my face to look at me.

I just shook my head, nuzzling my face into his neck. I just wanted to lay with him, just like this, until the sun came up.

Over and over again.

_Whoa, where did that thought come from?_

After what seemed like an eternity, and I knew he was asleep, I let my mind wander back to my mother, and what she'd told me.

I needed Draco.

True.

But to me it felt like more than just need.

I wanted him. I...I...

I didn't want to think about it, because the last time I'd...felt like that for someone it had ended horribly.

_But he wasn't Ron._

I couldn't keep comparing every guy to him. It wasn't fair to them, and it wasn't fair to myself.

But there was no way Malfoy felt the same way about me...right?

He was -

No, I couldn't even say that anymore. He'd changed, that much was for sure.

But how was I supposed to know if it was because of me, or just because of circumstance?

* * *

**DPOV**

I'd tried telling Granger how I felt, but between doubting what I was actually feeling, and finding the right time to tell her, I hadn't managed to get the words out.

Well no, _doubting_ wasn't exactly the right word. I just didn't know because I'd never felt it before. I mean how the hell were people supposed to figure this shit out?

I ran a hand through my hair and watched as Granger poured herself a glass of Chardonnay and sat down on the couch beside me, her legs tucked underneath her.

"I think I want to go back to work on Monday."

I raised an eyebrow, surprised, "Really? They gave you until Monday after next."

"I know...but I feel like I'm just sitting around freaking out. I need to do something, and work is definitely distracting."

_Ah, yeah. The nightmares._

Those were hard for me to deal with, let alone her.

She'd wake up screaming bloody murder, but wouldn't ever tell me what her dreams were about - not that it took a genius to figure it out.

I hated seeing her like that, and that alone was something that made me think that maybe I needed to just trust my gut and accept the fact that I fucking loved her.

"Granger, I -"

"Well look who's up and about!"

We both turned our attention to the fireplace as Theo and Jonathan stepped into the living room.

"We do have a front door." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Hey guys." said Granger, standing up to give them both a hug.

I still noticed the slight wince when she stood, and the hitch in her step when she walked over to them - but the fact that she was even fucking alive was a bloody miracle.

"How are you feeling?" asked Jonathan, taking a seat on the couch next to her, while Theo took the recliner.

"She's talking about going back to work Monday."

She glared at me, but before she could say anything Jonathan was talking.

"Are you kidding? If I were you I'd stay home as long as they'd let me. Maybe even longer!"

She chuckled but shook her head, "I just need to do something."

"You really want to sit at a desk all day doing absolutely nothing interesting?" asked Theo, eyebrow raised.

At that she shrugged, "What else am I supposed to do? It's my job."

"Get a new one."

Granger's eyes almost popped out of her head at Jonathan's suggestion, and I had to hold back my laugh.

"What in the world -"

"Just hear me out. Theo's thinking of a new business venture."

She turned to Theo, and the smile on his face let me know this was going to be a very long and boring conversation for me.

"I'm opening a boutique."

"Really?"

He nodded, "I've been thinking about it for a while, and with Jonathan's amazing taste it shouldn't be too hard."

" _But_ I work at St. Mungo's, so I'll be too busy or tired a lot of the time to really help out that much." said Jonathan.

I could already see where this was going, but Granger, brightest witch of our age, was completely in the dark.

"So we were thinking, since you have this really cool vintage-meets-modern taste -"

"And you look fabulous in _everything_ -"

"That you could work their instead." finished Theo.

Granger's mouth dropped open and I couldn't help but chuckle, which caused her to look at me.

"Did you know about this?"

I shook my head and she looked back at Theo and Jonathan, biting her bottom lip which really made me want to -

I quickly stopped that train of thought, because Granger and I hadn't slept together since she'd been back from the hospital. She hadn't told me what had happened in that house, at least not specifically, but the bruises were proof enough.

I bit the inside of my cheek and focused. She was right there, in front of me. I could reach out and touch her if I wanted to. In fact I _did_ want to. I reached over and took her hand, gently stroking my thumb over her knuckles and she smiled, and just like that, I was okay again.

"I don't know about this guys. I mean what do I know about business?"

"Well your boyfriend is about to be running one of the biggest businesses ever, I think you'd be able to learn a few things. Besides…"

But I'd stopped listening after Theo called me her boyfriend, because we'd never given a name to what we were doing, but I couldn't deny the fact that I liked the sound of it.

She was looking at me, and I simply squeezed her hand and pressed a kiss to her temple.

By the time I tuned back into the conversation they were telling her about how much fun it'd be and that she'd actually have fun because "Who didn't love fashion?"

I rolled my eyes, but if that's what she wanted to do, I was all for it.

"What do you think?" she asked, turning to me.

"I think that you'd have fun."

She nodded slowly, "It sounds like an amazing idea...I just don't know. I've been working at the ministry ever since we graduated. It's what I always planned that I'd do…"

_Ah, there was the problem._

"You can't stay stuck on the plans you had when you were with that piece -" _Deep breath,_ "With Weasley."

"But I don't have a new plan." she said softly.

"So you'll make a new one."

She seemed conflicted, but then nodded, "Yeah...you're right. I mean I've come this far, right?"

I nodded and she turned back to Jonathan and Theo, "Alright, I'm in."

Jonathan squealed and Theo clapped, "Fabulous. So you'll _have_ to come look at the boutique. It's adorable, but it needs some work."

She laughed and nodded, "Of course. I'd love to."

And they must have talked about that for hours, but she was excited, and that alone was enough of a reason for me to put up with it.

**~OoOoOoOoOoOoO~**

Ever since Granger had been home, reporters had been everywhere asking her a million questions about Ron and what had happened and it was really, _really_ pissing me off.

It wasn't their business what had happened, and they were making it nearly impossible for her to go anywhere without being harassed.

"You would think they could just wait for the trial. Everyone's going to find out everything then."

I tightened my arms around her waist as we stood at the window, her back to my front, and looked down at them.

"It'll be okay."

She sighed and leaned back into me, tilting her head up to press a kiss to my jaw before saying, "I'm so glad I have you...I don't...I don't think I could do this without you."

There was that weird tugging at my heart again, and I knew that I just needed to get the words out.

"Granger -"

"And I know you don't really want to talk about what we are."

"Granger -"

"But I just wanted to tell you that I really do appreciate everything you've done for me."

"Granger -"

"And I -"

I finally just spun her around to face me and said, "Hermione, I love you."

Her eyes widened and her mouth formed a perfect 'o' of surprise, but I kept talking before I lost my fucking nerve.

"I love you and I can't imagine being anywhere but with you. I'm going to fuck up, but I'm trying, and I won't _stop_ trying. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere...because you're pretty stuck with me too."

All of a sudden she closed her eyes and a tear slid down her cheek, but before I could say anything she threw her arms around my neck and hugged me.

I was surprised, but managed to wrap my arms around her too.

"Why are you crying?" I asked softly.

"This is what was missing." she said, hugging me tighter.

I wanted to ask what she meant, but it didn't matter, not really.

She leaned back some to look up at me, and then slowly brought her lips to mine in a kiss.

"I love you too." she said, her words a whisper against my lips.

_Thank fuck for that._

I didn't deserve her. I'd fucked up more than any normal human being should be allowed, and I'd been horrible to her and so many other people, yet here she was, this amazing person, telling me she loved me.

_She fucking loved me._

* * *

**HPOV**

The trial was coming up, and I didn't really want anything to do with it. They'd called for me to testify, which I would, but other than that I didn't want to stick around and listen. I didn't want to have to sit there while everyone looked at me with that same look - I just didn't want it. I'd learned a lot from my time with Malfoy, and one thing that stuck with me the most was that I needed to get out of the past. I needed to come to terms with the fact that the person I knew was not the person he was anymore - and that there wasn't anything I could do about it. But that didn't mean that I had to subject myself to a trial - for what? It wouldn't change anything, and I didn't have anything to say to Ron. I mean, what was there to say, after everything?

So after I'd given my testimony - Malfoy had managed to get them to let me record it and have it be played later - we left and went to his vacation house in a small villa in France.

Then again, _small_ probably wasn't the right word.

But with Malfoy, it never really was.

"Do you want to go down to the beach?"

I shook my head, stretching out on the fluffy king sized bed and said, "I just want to lay here all day and eat strawberries."

Malfoy chuckled and stretched out beside me, draping his arm over my stomach as he lay on his side facing me.

I turned my head and he leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to my lips, before moving back to rest his head on his hand.

"It's nice to be here, away from everything." I said, staring up at the ceiling.

He nodded, "And when we get back hopefully everything will be resolved and you can start helping Theo with the store."

I smiled, "I can't wait."

I'd been apprehensive to say the least, but I already loved Jonathan, and since I'd spent a good deal of time with Theo going over plans and designs, I'd grown to love him too.

Plus they were the most adorable - and fashionable - couple I knew.

I also hadn't had a nightmare since the day Malfoy told me he loved me, which could have something to do with how much better I felt.

"Have you talked to your mom about the business?"

He shook his head, "No...I just don't want -"

"Malfoy, you know you can do this." I said, sitting up to look at him.

"It's not about if I can. I know I can, I'm a Malfoy. It's about if I want to, and I don't know -"

"That is _not_ why. You've been working this entire time with me." I said, not buying his 'I don't wanna work' excuse.

"Please enlighten me." he said, rolling his eyes.

"It's okay to be unsure about what's going to happen."

"I'm not -"

"Draco," I said, interrupting him, "It's okay."

He sighed and tugged me down to lie next to him again and said, "My father almost ran the business into the ground with all his insane ideas. My mother saved it. What if...what if I'm like him and -"

"You are _not_ like Lucius." I said, "You _care_ about people. You're a good person. You know wrong from right, and even though you mess up you _try_. That alone makes you different from him in every fundamental way possible. Besides," I said, pressing a light kiss to the tip of his nose, "I couldn't love you if you were."

He broke out into one of those smiles that always made my heart skip a beat and said, "Now who's helping who?"

I chuckled, "We're helping each other."

He laughed and leaned over, kissing me in a way that had me melting into the mattress.

_I could definitely get used to this._


	22. Chapter 22

**HPOV**

_Guilty._

_They found him guilty on everything._

Things went insane all at once. Photographers started snapping pictures, a million questions were being hurled around, Ron was yelling, Molly was crying - but through it all the only thing that really registered was Malfoy's hand squeezing mine. It was like an anchor, and I wasn't about to let go.

Azkaban for life - or at least that's what the insane amount of years they listed meant to me. I wouldn't have to worry about him - _ever_. I was done. I was _done_ with Ronald Weasley for good.

I threw my arms around Malfoy's neck and kissed him. He was caught off guard, but he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me back. Of course a million more flashes went off because of it, but I couldn't care less.

I pulled back and saw Malfoy smiling, and he obviously didn't care either.

I watched as they escorted Ron out, and I couldn't feel anything but happy at the fact that I wouldn't have to see him again.

Harry, Ginny, Blaise, Luna, Jonathan, Theo, Pansy, and Conner had all come to show support and came over to hug me.

"It's finally over." said Ginny, squeezing me in a hug.

I nodded, "It's weird...knowing that I won't run into him in Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade."

"He deserves what happened." she said, squeezing my hand.

"He deserves worse than that," said Pansy, coming up to hug me, "But I suppose that will have to do."

I smiled and hugged her back, thankful for all of the amazing people I had in my life.

"Have you decided what you're doing now?" asked Harry, "I heard you quit your job at the Ministry."

I nodded, "I did, and I do. I'm working with Theo on a little project."

Luna smiled and said, "So fashion."

"As if there's any other type of project." said Jonathan with a chuckle.

"Thank you guys, seriously."

Blaise smirked and said, "You're with us now, Granger. In fact if you and Draco break up I think I'll have to choose you over him. You're definitely more pleasant to be around."

At that everyone laughed and Malfoy said, "I guess it's a good thing I'm not planning on letting her go."

I smiled and leaned into him, but said, "I'm glad you guys could come."

"Like you could've kept me away." said Theo, linking his arm through mine, "Now we need to go, we have a _lot_ to discuss."

"Theo -"

"Hush, Draco, I'm stealing your girlfriend for the day. Deal." he said with a smirk.

Jonathan looped his other arm through mine and Malfoy quickly kissed me before they hauled me off in the direction of the boutique, spouting off random things like whether I thought there should be taffeta curtains and if the color pink was too overrated.

_I couldn't love this more._

* * *

**DPOV**

Things with the boutique had kept Granger pretty busy, but I didn't really have time to complain because I'd taken over the business a few days ago, and I'd barely had time to _breathe_ let alone complain about the absence of my girlfriend.

Things were crazy, but I loved it - and I was _good_ at it. Managing people and telling them what to do seemed to be a real strong suit of mine - who would have thought, right?

I did miss her though, so I'd arranged for Theo to leave her the hell alone, and for my mother to handle whatever happened with the business so that I could take her out and then shag her senseless.

"Malfoy, I really have a million things I should be doing for -"

"No, actually you don't. You've got the night off." I said, pushing her into the bathroom.

"What? How'd you manage that? Everything's been so insane with the opening next week and trying to get everything ready. I mean do you know how long it takes to arrange a display case? Oh Merlin, that reminds me. I need to check and make sure the last shipment of charms gets here in time for the opening, and then -"

"Right now all you need to focus on is taking a shower and getting dressed. Theo and Jonathan have it under control for tonight. You can go back to obsessing tomorrow."

She sighed but nodded, stripping out of her clothes and stepping into the shower I'd turned on.

"Where are we going?"

"Le Meurice."

She stuck her head out of the shower and raised an eyebrow, "Le Meurice, as in where we went the first time you took me out to eat?"

I chuckled, "Yes."

She ducked back into the shower and said, "Hopefully I get to try that caramelized apple pie this time."

I laughed and left her to get ready, changing into black pants and a blue button-up shirt.

I was standing in the kitchen finishing off the last of the Firewhisky when I heard her heels clicking along the hardwood floor.

I turned around a _fuck it all_ if I didn't want to just shove her right back into that bedroom.

It was a simple black dress, but for some reason it looked fucking fantastic on her. The sleeves went to just above her elbows, the hemline was right above her knees and it hugged all her curves in the most amazing way. Her hair was piled on top of her head in something that looked entirely too intricate to have been done by hand - but I had no doubt that she _had_ in fact done it by hand.

"You look beautiful." I said, wrapping my arms around her waist.

She smiled and said, "I figured this would be a little more formal than shorts and a t-shirt."

"You'd look great in anything." I said, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Well come on Mr. Malfoy, I'm starving."

_So was I, just not for food._

* * *

**HPOV**

Dinner had been amazing, and the apple pie had been _to die for_.

Malfoy and I had talked about literally everything. From what we used to do for fun as children when we went home for holidays to what we did when no one was watching - he liked to walk around naked and I liked to sing at the top of my lungs.

"So how are things with the business?" I asked as we walked down the street hand in hand.

"Good, actually. My mother's talking about taking a vacation to some remote island for a few weeks."

"Oh wow, good for her. I'm sure she'll have fun."

He chuckled, "Yeah, but that means I'll actually be on my own with this."

I rolled my eyes, "Please, you're doing fine now, and she hasn't been helping you."

"True, but still..."

"It's a nice safety net to have?"

He nodded and I smirked.

"Well too bad. Not going _cliff diving_ was my safety net. Not having _sex_ on a _balcony_ in broad daylight was my safety net. Not dropping everything and going to _Japan_ was my safety net. Not being _handcuffed_ to a bed was my safety net. Working at the Ministry was my safety net. Learn to let it go."

At that he laughed and said, "Touche, Granger."

When we finally decided to apparate back to his flat it was well past eleven.

Malfoy took my hand and tugged me toward the bedroom, pushing the door open before turning to face me again.

He trailed his fingertips over my cheek and simply studied me.

"What?" I asked softly.

He shook his head and said, "Sometimes I wonder how I got this lucky."

I stepped forward and closed the distance between our lips, not saying anything to that, because really I was the lucky one. If it hadn't been for him who knows where I'd be - or if I'd even still _exist_.

He slid his hands into my hair and pulled me closer, and I couldn't think of anywhere I'd rather be.

**~OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO~**

"I can't believe I'm actually having a baby. It's so unreal."

Ginny and I were sitting at a cafe staring at the sonograms she'd just gotten of the baby - a boy.

It was hard to believe she was already five months pregnant. It seemed like just yesterday when she'd told me.

"Have you guys thought about names?"

She shook her head, "No, but I think the name James is perfect. Kind of like a tribute, you know?"

I smiled, "I think Harry would love that."

"So what's going on with the boutique?"

"It's great. It seems like it's always busy."

"I'm sorry I haven't been by to see it, but -"

"You've had so much to do with the baby, don't even worry about it." I said, brushing it off.

"Well what about you and Draco? Luna was telling me about how you two were thinking of moving."

I nodded, "Yeah, we actually want to move into a house."

"A _house?_ Does this mean I can expect little Hermione's running around some time soon?" _  
_

"Oh Merlin, no." I said shaking my head, "We've only been dating for the length of your pregnancy."

At that she rolled her eyes, "Please, you guys have practically been dating since he started working for you. It's at least been six...seven months."

I ignored the comment and said, "We just want more space, and to be out of the city. I like it better where it's a little quieter. But we're just talking about it. Nothing's happening yet."

"Wouldn't that be so romantic if he surprised you with a house? Maybe one out in the country on a big estate - _oh_ or a house by the ocean. Now _that_ would be a dream." she said, a wistful look in her eye.

"Well if you ever want to get away I'm sure Draco would let you stay at his beach house in the Caribbean."

Gin's eyes almost popped out of her head, "Are you serious?"

"I mean I'd have to ask him, but I don't see why not."

"That would be amazing."

We talked for a while about nothing in particular before she asked, "So do you think Draco's the one?"

I smiled, because for once I wasn't doubting myself, "Yeah, I know he is."

* * *

**DPOV**

Hermione and I had been talking about moving out of our flat for the last month now, but she could never really make up her mind, so I'd done what anyone would do - right?

I bought a house.

It was a pretty big house with I don't even know how many acres of land, settled comfortably in the country, but not too far from everything in London.

I'd already gotten it furnished - with the help of Theo and Jonathan - so now the only thing left to do was show Hermione, and hope that she liked it.

"I don't like surprises, Draco." she muttered, clutching my hand as I led her up the gravel drive to stand in front of the house, a blindfold over her eyes.

"Well I hope you like this one."

"Can I take this thing off now?" she asked after I'd stopped walking.

"Surprise."

She took off the blindfold and her eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head, "Who in the world lives here?"

"I'm hoping we do."

She turned to look at me, her mouth opening and closing but no sound coming out.

"Fish, Granger."

"Oh shut up, Malfoy. I'm allowed to be speechless. You bought a house! And it's huge, and gorgeous and - oh my - is that a balcony?"

I chuckled and led her inside, watching as she practically bounced all over the house, pointing out how much she loved this or that.

"How did you do this?"

"Well Jonathan and Theo helped with the decorating..."

"Is _that_ why Theo's been keeping me super busy? Because he's been helping you with this?" she asked, crossing her arms and looking at me.

I smirked, "Maybe."

"You're unbelievable." she said, a smile slowly working it's way onto her face. "This is really ours?"

I nodded.

All of a sudden she hurled herself into my arms and kissed me.

I guess she liked it.


	23. Chapter 23

**HPOV**

"He's beautiful."

I was standing in Gin's hospital room holding the most precious little baby I'd ever seen in my life.

"Hi little James, welcome to the world." I said softly, pressing a kiss to his head.

Gin was practically glowing, Harry looked a little pale, but happy, and even Draco - shockingly enough - had a small smile on his face when he looked at me.

"It's a good thing he takes after you, Ginevra." said Draco, sending a joking smile at Harry and Gin. He'd finally stopped calling Gin Weaslette, but still refused to call Harry by his first name - then again Harry still called Draco Malfoy, so it all worked out.

They chuckled and Ginny asked, "Doesn't it make you want to have a little one of your own?"

My eyes widened and I looked to Draco, who looked just as shocked by the idea.

"No," I said slowly.

"Not yet anyway." said Draco, sending his signature smirk my way.

I smiled and handed James back to Ginny.

"I'll tell everyone that he's healthy and that they can come visit tomorrow." I said, giving Ginny and Harry a hug.

"Thanks, Mione."

"Don't mention it."

I took Draco's hand and we walked out of the hospital together, a comfortable silence between us.

"We've never really talked about it, but _do_ you want kids?"

I looked over at him and bit my lip, "Well...I think I do. I mean I always planned on having at least one...I just don't know..."

"Don't know what?"

"If I'd be a good mother."

"Are you kidding? Why wouldn't you be?" he asked, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"I don't know, after everything -"

"Stop," he said, shaking his head, "You'd be an amazing mother."

"And you'd be an amazing father."

I held my breath for his reaction, because I knew he still struggled with how he thought he was like his father, but to my surprise he just let out a deep breath.

"How many?"

"Well I want a girl."

"It'd be a boy first."

"How do you know?" I asked incredulously.

"It's always a boy first." he said with a smirk, "It runs in the Malfoy line."

I rolled my eyes and said, "You don't know that it'd be a boy."

"I do know."

"Well what would you name him?"

He shrugged, "I've never thought about it. I've never actually thought about having kids before I met you."

I smiled and said, "If it was a girl I'd name her Rose."

He smiled, "It's simple. I like it...I think I'd want to stick with the constellation names. It's a family thing."

"That sounds like a great idea."

* * *

**DPOV**

"How was the honeymoon?"

"Oh, Draco, it was amazing. The beach, the food, the atmosphere - the _sex_. When I tell you -"

"Please don't." I said chuckling.

Pans rolled her eyes and said, "How are things here? With the business and with Hermione?"

"The business is great, and Hermione's...amazing as usual. She's been decorating and _re_ decorating the house with Theo and Jonathan. Every time I think she's done she picks another room to change. I've never gone through so many bedroom colors in two months before."

Pansy laughed and said, "Well with Theo and Jonathan as friends, what did you expect?"

I couldn't argue with her there.

"Have you seen Potter's kid?"

"Of course. He's adorable. Conner and I are actually babysitting for them tonight." she said. a smile on her face.

"Let me guess, you and Conner are trying to have a kid now."

"Aren't you and Hermione?"

"We're not even engaged, Pans."

"Well you should definitely get on that, Casanova." she said, rolling her eyes.

"You're kidding right?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding? You've been dating for over a year."

"I'm aware, Pansy." I said wryly.

"So what's stopping you?"

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, "How do I know if she wants to be married again?"

"Because maybe she wants to get it right this time."

_Why did she always have to say things that made so much sense?_

* * *

**HPOV**

"Lucinda, have you seen the wine glasses?"

She poked her head into the kitchen, a few strands of red-gray hair framing her face, "I thought they were in the left cabinet?"

I shook my head, "I looked there."

"Oh goodness, I think...maybe I forgot to bring them. I could run to the store and -"

"Don't worry about it." I said with a chuckle, "You stay here and finish cooking, I'll go get the glasses. They won't be here for about thirty minutes anyway."

We were having Christmas dinner at my dad and Lucinda's house, so of course she was completely freaking out while my dad sat outside on the porch with Draco talking about Merlin-only-knows-what.

It didn't take long to get the glasses - and another bottle of wine - and when I got back to the house Draco and my dad were still sitting on the front porch.

"What have you guys been talking about out here for so long?" I asked, balancing the box of wine glasses on one hip while holding the wine bottle in the other.

Draco simply smirked and my dad said, "Nothing, honey. We're coming inside."

I rolled my eyes, not buying it for a minute, and headed into the kitchen.

The whole house smelled amazing, and I knew that everyone would be showing up in a matter of minutes.

"I'll set the table." I said, grabbing the stack of plates and heading into the dining room. I'd charmed the table to make it longer so that we'd all be able to fit - luckily Lucinda knew about my friends and I, so she wasn't freaked out by any of it.

I walked back into the kitchen to see Draco, my dad, and Lucinda all grabbing plates of food to set out onto the table, and I grabbed the last one and followed them out again.

And then the doorbell was ringing and in came Luna, Blaise, Conner, Pansy, Ginny, Harry, baby James, Jonathan, and Theo.

Having so many people in one house took me back to all those days and nights I'd spent at the Burrow, all the Christmases, Thanksgivings, Easters - but this was different, in a way. _Better_ in a way.

After they'd all placed their presents under the Christmas tree in the living room we all sat down at the table and dug in.

Two years ago I never would've thought this was possible, sitting at a table with all these people - let alone with Lucinda - but I was glad that I was. She was an amazing person and she made my dad happy, and knowing that my mom was okay with it helped too.

As far as my strange group of friends - well I couldn't ask for better ones. Our pasts may not have been all that good, but I was learning to let go of that. I was learning to realize that the past didn't really matter as much as I thought it did. What really mattered was the future, where you chose to go from where you were.

I think that's the best thing I've learned so far, but I'm only just getting started.

* * *

**DPOV**

Nervous wasn't even the word.

I felt like I was going to puke - but in a good way - if that even made sense.

 _It didn't_.

Breathe. I was fine.

People did this kind of thing everyday.

 _Hell_ , Potter had done it, so I could do it too.

I'd talked to Hermione's father earlier out on the porch and asked for his blessing since she'd once told me that it was a muggle custom.

He'd given it easily, way easier than it'd been for me to ask. He'd laughed and said that it'd be worth it after I did - and that if I ever broke her heart he'd break me.

Muggle or not, I didn't doubt it. He loved Hermione more than anything.

_I knew the feeling._

"Tonight's amazing." she said softly, leaning back into my embrace as we stood outside, soft snowflakes falling around us, sticking to her hair, her eyelashes.

Everyone else was still inside, crowded around the fireplace opening presents.

Now seemed like the perfect time.

"Hermione,"

"Hmm?" she turned in my arms to face me, her cheeks pink from the cold and the snowflakes forming a frozen crown on her head.

"You know that I love you, right?"

"Of course." she answered easily.

"And there's no one more amazing, or beautiful, or talented, or funny - or _anything_ really, than you. I want to spend the rest of my life telling you how much I love you, how much I care about you, and I promise to _always_ be there for you." I took a deep breath, pulled the ring from my pocket and got down on one knee, "Will you marry me?"

She smiled, a tear rolling down her cheek that she didn't bother to wipe away as she nodded, "Yes, yes of course."

I slid the ring onto her finger and she wrapped her arms around my neck, crashing her lips against mine.

_Mine. She was mine._

* * *

**HPOV**

"Have you thought about redecorating the front room?"

I looked up from the furniture magazine I was flipping through and turned my attention to Jonathan, who was currently running his fingers over the light caramel colored wall.

"Didn't you just redo all the bathrooms?" asked Draco, looking up from the book he'd been reading beside me.

I chuckled, but Jonathan was the one who answered, "Of course, but those were the bathrooms. Besides, I'm not suggesting we redo _everything_. It's just...something's missing. What do you think Mione?"

I looked over to the front room - it looked amazing, just like everything else in this house - but since I worked in a boutique that got redecorated at least once a month, and Theo and Jonathan had infected me with the fashion bug, it was almost impossible not to picture a few changes that could be done.

"I think we need to find a painting for the wall."

Jonathan's smile almost split his face as he said, "Merlin, _yes_ , how could I not have noticed that. I mean it's a giant empty wall, _and_ it's the first thing you see when you walk in the door. Luckily I know the perfect person to go to. She owns an art gallery in London. Really amazing stuff."

Draco rolled his eyes and said, "You guys are never going to stop, are you?"

Jonathan laughed and I simply shook my head.

"You know us so well. Besides, I'm already going over ideas for a nursery."

I laughed at that and Draco simply sighed, "We're not even married yet, Jonathan."

"So? It never hurts to be prepared." he said indignantly, "Oh! Speaking of being prepared, I've got to run. The new charms just came in and I need to make sure everything's _perfect_ for the New Years celebration tomorrow."

After he left it was just Draco and I, curled up on the couch together like we were so often.

We'd started wedding planning, but we hadn't set a date yet. Not that it really bothered me too much. I knew we'd get married eventually.

"How about summer?"

"Summer?"

"A summer wedding." he said, looking over at me.

I smiled, "Are you actually trying to set a date?"

* * *

**DPOV**

"Not a date, a _season_." I clarified.

She smiled and said, "Summer...I like it."

I pressed a kiss to her temple and thought, for what had to be the millionth time, about how lucky I was.

I'd done a lot of things in my life that I wasn't proud of, a lot of things that I wanted to forget, but even with all of that somehow I still managed to end up with someone as kind and giving as Hermione.

It was weird, being in love. It meant feeling - and that wasn't something I was too familiar with.

It meant caring, worrying, forgiving, understanding. It meant being happy, sad, annoyed, frustrated - it meant that above all else, no matter what happened, you loved that person unconditionally.

And I did. No matter how annoying she got, no matter how many times she wanted to redecorate, or stay late at the boutique, or give me advice on my over excessive buying of wine - none of that mattered, because she was mine, and I loved her.

Things weren't always easy - far from it a lot of the time. We'd yell at each other, get mad over stupid, insignificant things. We'd fight, but we'd make up.

I guess that's what love is, really. Finding the one person that has all these flaws that would piss you off in every other human being on the _planet_ , but being able to accept them because you can't imagine not being annoyed by those things on a regular basis.

I would complain until I was blue in the face about her off-key singing in the shower, the way she always woke me up by banging around in the kitchen at ungodly hours, her overuse of the word 'amazing' in regards to _any_ food she tried - but if I never heard any of that again...I didn't even want to think about it.

Loving people, especially loving Hermione, wasn't easy. It was fucking terrifying.

But in the best possible way.

I'd grown up a lot, and she'd come a long way from the timid girl I'd met that day in the Ministry.

We were good together - and now that I had someone good, so, _so_ good - there was no way I was letting her go.

Because even if we didn't know exactly where we were going yet, we were figuring it out together.


End file.
